Si no es a las buenas
by jud.cobain
Summary: "Sailor moon R" Darien termina con serena pero con la ayuda de rei tomara el control de la situacion, aunque talves las cosas se compliquen aun mas... EL FIN U U
1. Chapter 1

-¿cómo puedo lograr que Darién hable conmigo?- pregunto serena a rei mientras bebían un refresco en el comedor de la casa de la pelinegra.

-ya sabía hacia donde ibas con tu visita- le respondió rei con tono aburrido -apenas haz bebido tu refresco... no es nada agradable verte de ese ánimo serena-

Serena la miro fijamente y enseguida tomo su vaso y bebió un poco de él, por supuesto de mala gana, no tenía ganas de nada, últimamente ya nada le interesaba... es más, ya empezaba a cansarse de estar detrás de darien, especialmente porque el simplemente la ignoraba, porque la rechazaba y no desaprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para hacerla sentir mal... reflexiono que cansada no era la palabra... era furiosa.

¿Cómo se atrevía a terminar con ella sin una sola explicación?

En un intento por disipar su mente de darien se había concentrado en sus estudios, y no era broma, de hecho había mejorado sus notas, recordó que su madre casi sufre un colapso cuando el entrego sus dos últimos exámenes: A y B... serena tsukino estaba a punto de hacer colapsar el mundo.

-bueno... tal vez en lugar de ir tras de el... deberías dejarlo de lado- sugirió rei mientras elaboraba un plan mental -Nicolás ronda por aquí todo el tiempo y todo lo que yo hago es ignorarlo- hablo dejando escapar una carcajada.

aunque en realidad rei disfrutaba de los intentos de Nicolás por conquistarla, aunque eso nunca lo admitiría aun bajo tortura, ni mucho menos que disfrutaba su presencia... y que se la llevara el diablo, pero nunca podría admitir que desde que lo conoció nunca mas ningún hombre le atrajo tanto como él.

-de cualquier modo... si darien sigue ignorándome yo ya no voy a insistir... aun me quedan unas pocas gotas de dignidad... o al menos eso creo- le respondió la rubia malhumorada.

-sí, tienes razón... tal vez- dijo la pelinegra resaltando su última palabra con un aire misteriosos.

-¿tal vez?-

-tal ves... ¡lo que necesitas es darle celos!- exclamo la pelinegra con un golpe de inspiración.

-¿sí? ¿Con quién?... no sé si te has dado cuenta, pero los tipos que conocemos son unos pasotas y no estoy de humor para poner en su sitio a nadie- se lamento la rubia -no funcionaria-

-Nicolás podría representar ese papel- dijo rei con algo de emoción en sus palabras.

-¿estás bromeando?- pregunto serena en un shock total -¿Nicolás? ¿Porque darien iba a sentir celos de Nicolás?- al ver el ceño fruncido de su amiga, serena agrego -ósea, no es por ofender pero... Nicolás parece un poco tonto-

-es que tu nunca lo has visto con todo ese pelo en la cara- respondió maliciosamente

-pero rei...-

-serena... por si no lo sabes Nicolás tiene un título en ciencia informáticas, su familia tiene mucho dinero y además es casi de la misma edad de darien... y estoy segura que con un buen estilista nos daría una gran sorpresa- movió la cabeza al ver los enormes ojos de serena abiertos hasta su límite -una vez me mostro unas fotografías con sus amigos en la universidad ¿y adivina qué?-

-¿que?-

-¡es guapo a morir!-

-¡no, de ninguna manera!- exclamo serena poniéndose de pie -¿Nicolás?- su mente divago por aquella imagen una y otra vez sin éxito, no había forma, la imagen cómica de Nicolás no salía de su mente.

-serena... debes dejar de lado ese papel de damisela en peligro- la reprendio rei -este es el mundo real, aqui tu no eres una princesa y darien tampoco, es hora que te comportes como una chica normal de tu edad-

-pero rei... yo quiero a darien- hablo la rubia con voz casi ahogada

-¡pues entonces haz algo y no solo te pongas a llorar tras él!- exclamo la pelinegra con irritacion.

la rubia la miro asombrada, aunque por lo general su amiga siempre eres ruda con sus palabras sabia que en el fondo tenia razon "este es el mundo real" se dijo asi misma "sera el ultimo intento" concluyo de manera decidida y le brindo una sonrisa a su amiga.

-ahora lo único que debemos hacer es convencerlo... no será difícil para mi- hablo con una sonrisa picara.

-¿y si Nicolas no acepta?- hablo serena con tono resignado.

-tu déjamelo todo a mi- respondió rei con aire de autosuficiencia -esto promete ser divertido- exclamo dando un salto de emoción.

-ya empiezo a arrepentirme- hablo serena dejándose caer sobre la silla.


	2. Solo asi entenderas

-¡OH no!¡no hay manera de que yo pase por esas tijeras!- protesto Nicolás frente a la peluquería donde rei y serena lo acababan de llevar después de varias semanas de arduo trabajo de convencimiento mientras él alegaba "preferiría hacer de novio de rei"  
>"a veces puede ser todo un niño" pensó rei a punto de explotar -¡claro que lo harás!... o de lo contrario de puedes ir largando del templo- rei comenzó a gritar amenizas mientras serena reía de todo aquello que sabia que rei nunca podría cumplir -de todos modos ya estamos aquí y no vamos a perder nuestro tiempo en vano, andando- exclamo rei con exasperación mientras lo empujaba hacia el interior de la peluquería.<br>-rei- Nicolás hablo con voz tan decidida y autoritaria que ella se detuvo temiendo que el se negara rotundamente -la única razón por la que hago esto... es porque te adoro!- exclamo fervorosamente.  
>-¡deja de decir eso en publico!- exclamo ella recuperando la compostura aunque con el rostro enrojecido.<br>Rei tomo a Nicolás de un brazo y le hizo una seña a serena para que hiciera lo mismo. Cuando entraron la mujer que atendía el local no pudo evitar reír al ver aquella escenas, dos jovencitas arrastrando a muchacho de larga melena y labios estrujados.  
>-¡no, no!... ¡no puedo seguir con esto!- exclamo mientras lo depositaban en uno de lo sillones.<br>-hola chicas... OH! wow!- exclamo katheryn, la mujer que en otras ocasiones ya las había atendido -si desean podrían ir a pasear por ahí... esto tomara mucho tiempo-

Nicolás gruño cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho mientras las chicas se miraron la una a la otra guiñándose un ojo en señal de complicidad. Pasearon por el centro comercial comprando algunas prendas, serena compro las algunos juegos de ropa de verano ayudada por rei que era una experta en resaltar la figura, y no se podía negar, las batallas que habían tenido habían ayudado mucho a que el cuerpo de serena se formara mas rápido y de mejor manera que muchas chicas de su edad.

Cuando volvieron a la peluquería cargaban algunos paquetes no solo con ropa para serena, también habían comprado unas prendas para Nicolás. Buscaron con la mirada a Nicolás pero solo encontraron a un increíble muchacho sentado en la pequeña sala de espera con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados.

-talvez huyo- le dijo a la pelinegra.

-lo mato si se atreve- le respondió

Se quedaron congeladas cuando el muchacho abrió sus hermosos ojos azules y les sonrió -tardaron- hablo mientras se ponía de pie.

-¿Nicolás?- preguntaron ambas con los ojos muy abiertos.

-bueno... creo que pase la primera fase- Nicolás rió frotándose la nuca con el brazo.

-contrólate rei- le susurro serena a una rei completamente estupefacta con la boca abierta y un llamativo rubor sobre sus mejillas, Nicolás vio esta reacción y le guiño un ojo de manera increíblemente sensual y serena no pudo mas que coger la mano de rei arrodillándose frente a ella y exclamando-¡lamento haber dudado de ti!-

-si... si!- exclamo la pelinegra tratando de recobrar la compostura.

-oye rei- hablo Nicolás -de haber sabido que solo tenia que cortarme el pelo para que me mires así, lo hubiera hecho hace mucho-

-¡cierra la boca!- exclamo la pelinegra dándole un fuerte en el brazo.

serena vio esta escena muy animada, al fin desde que darien termino con ella podía ver una luz de esperanza, aunque cierta vocecita en su cabeza aun le preguntaba si todo lo que hacia valía la pena "esta será la ultima vez" se respondió una vez mas a ella misma, pues esa había sido su resolución, si darien no reaccionaba con este intento, ella ya no haría mas, no como sailor moon ni como la princesa de la luna, si no como serena tsukino quien aun tenia un poco de dignidad dentro suyo.

AL DIA SIGUIENTE….

-antes que empecemos con esto, tenemos que llegar a un acuerdo serena- le dijo Nicolás a serena a las afueras del crow center donde comenzarían su farsa.

-¿un acuerdo? De que se trata- pregunto ella perfectamente vestida para un día de verano, con una polera sin mangas blanca y una minifalda roja con sandalias de pequeño tacón.

-a que me ayudaras a causarle celos a re-

-¿estas loco? Ella me mataría-

-serena… si ella cree que este plan hará que darien vuelva a ti, tal vez también funcione con ella, tú sabes que soy sincera y que todo esto lo hago por amor a ella-

Serena miro directamente los hermosos ojos azules del muchacho y supo que ambos se encontraban en la misma situación ¿Cómo podía negarse?

-de acuerdo… lo haré- respondió con una sonrisa mientras entraban a la cafetería donde sabían que darien estaba pues rei los había llamado hacia tan solo unos minutos.

Serena lo tomo del brazo y el le sonrió calidamente atrayéndola mas hacia él, ella se sentía a gusto con él, era un chico agradable y sabia que efectivamente era un chico sincero, se pregunto si tal vez rei seria igual que cabeza dura que darien.

Efectivamente al entrar vieron a darien en una mesa sentado frente a Nicolás en los que parecía una interesante conversación "aburrida conversación de universitarios" pensó ella.

-oye Nicolás- le susurro mientras caminaban lentamente.

-¿uhm?-

-prométeme que me defenderás si rei se lanza sobre mí-

Nicolás soltó una amena carcajada llamando la atención de todos y serena lo acompaño -¡solo si tu haces lo mismo por mí linda!- respondió Nicolás de manera coqueta mientras pasaban por un lado de la mesa donde estaba darien.

La rubia vio por el rabillo del ojo que la conversación entre ambos muchachos había terminado y no tenia que darse vuelta pues podía sentir el calor de la mirada de darien en su espalda.

-¡hey uds!- exclamo rei con exageración desde la mesa donde estaba reunida con las demás chicas del grupo quienes tenían los ojos muy fijos en la pareja -¡donde se metieron, hace mucho los esperábamos!-

-lo siento- dijo Nicolás una vez frente a la pelinegra –fue culpa mía- y esto ultimo lo dijo mirando directamente a serena con una sonrisa coqueta que ella sabia necesitaba anticuerpos.

Rei, quien seguía al pie de la letra el plan, solo se quedo sin palabras, ligeramente ruborizada viendo como la pareja se sentaba en una mesa aparte uno al frente del otro.

Serena haba tenido el corazón a mil y termino de estallar cuando sintió el portazo de la entrada después de haber oído un – ¡hey!- con la voz de andrew.

Ella estaba de espaldas a la entrada así que miro interrogando a Nicolás quien sonrió y asisto diciendo –si… no resistió y se fue-

ella no puedo evitar sonreir ante la respues del muchacho y dijo como una refleccion -si no es a las buenas, darien chiba sera a las malas que enteras que no puedes vivir sin mi-

-¡esa es mi chica!- exclamo nicolas recostandose sobre el respaldo con una gran sonrisa y sintiendo la mirada de rei sobre él.

NOTAS:

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, espero que el progreso de mi historia les guste y bueno los capítulos son cortos porque quiero publicar rápido cada capitulo para que no se me valla la inspiración, un beso a todas!

.com/user/judcobain?feature=mhum- esta es mi página en youtube, ojala la puedan chequear y mis videos de esta mi serie favorita: D solo recuerden poner youtube antes del .com


	3. 2do round

-¿se dieron cuenta de lo que hicieron?- los reprendió lita cuando todo el grupo llego al parque, no quería hacer ninguna escena en la cafetería pues si Andrew los veía se daría cuenta de la farsa y con seguridad se lo contaría a Darién.

-¿de que hablas?- pregunto serena con inocencia.

-Darién estaba rojo de la rabia- comento mina con humor.

-en serio casi no puedo creer que seas tu Nicolás- le dijo lita mirándolo con fijeza mientras el se limitaba a reír antes los comentarios del grupo.

-sabia que funcionaria, Darién es como todo los hombres- comento rei con seguridad.

-si, se le notaba incomodo cuando los vio juntos- dijo amy a manera de reflexión.

-bueno yo no puedo echarme todo el crédito- Nicolás miro a serena con su muy bien ensayada sonrisa seductora y serena pudo sentir como si le dieran un golpe en la garganta al sospechar hacia donde iba todo aquello.

-serena- continuo Nicolás con suavidad -estas realmente hermosa, no culpo a Darién por su reacción, de estar en su lugar creo que te hubiera cogido y te hubiera llevado en mi espalda-  
>los ojos de serena relampaguearon ante la sinceridad de su voz "dios mío... rei me va matar" reflexiono horrorizada mientras la risa de las demás chicas la rodeaban, aunque faltaba una voz... la de rei hino quien aun no se recuperaba de este nuevo shock.<p>

"¿hermosa?" pensó rei, quien había escuchado a Nicolás llamarla así en sus múltiples declaraciones de amor, no podía culpar a serena, la muy tonta no se daba cuenta como la mayoría de muchachos volteaban a mirarla, ni siquiera se daba cuenta de todas las veces en que los chicos de su escuela le coqueteaban, incluso algunos compañeros de rei le habían pedido el nombre de "la hermosa rubia de peinado singular"

lita no dejo de notar el gesto de su amiga y el ligero rubor en sus mejillas, y tratando de disipar esa tensión hablo con entusiasmo -¿y cual es su siguiente paso?-

-oh si! ¡Me muero por saber que sigue!- exclamo mina con una gran sonrisa.

-pues... - hablo rei dejando su incomodo silencio -debemos hacer que el los vuelva a ver juntos-

-¿otra vez en el crow center?- pregunto serena quien ya comenzaba a tomarle gusto a ese juego.

-claro que no, el debe creer que su relación se vuelve mas seria… - respondió la pelinegra frotándose la barbilla.

-¡ah entiendo!- exclamo Nicolás –linda- dijo tomando a serena tomándola de los hombros y sonriendo –nos vamos a un festival-

AL DIA SIGUIENTE…

-¡Este es perfecto!- exclamo mina en el interior del "The Fashion Girl"

-¿Cuál?- pregunto el grupo de chicas quedando asombradas por el vestido que la rubia llevaba en las manos mostrándolo con orgullo.

-¡debes probártelo!- exclamaron todas empujando a serena hacia dentro del vestidor.

Cuando se miro al espejo quedo perpleja con su reflejo -¡serena apresúrate!- exclamo mina desde fuera –que rayos…- cuando la rubia abrió la pequeña puerta su grupo de amigas se quedaron congeladas –se los dije… es perfecto- hablo mina orgullosa con una sonrisa.

El vestido era de un corte simple, blanco con manchas azules suaves, los hombros eran sostenidos de unas finas cintas azules, con un cinturón azul ancho debajo del busto haciendo que este sobresaliera aun mas y que su cintura luciera diminuta, el resto caía como una cascada hasta casi tocar sus rodillas.

-te ves hermosa-le dijo lita

-¡!ahora vallamos por las sandalias!- exclamo nuevamente mina quien después de descubrir el vestido tenia la extraña sensación de que su sangre le burbujeaba.

Y AL SIGUIENTE DIA…

-¡oh por dios!-

-¡estas bellísima, hija!-

-¿y a ti que demonios te pico?-

Cundo finalmente salió de su casa soltó un gran suspiro y sonrió al ver el hermoso convertible negro que se estacionaba, la puerta del piloto de abrió y un hermoso Nicolás salió de el, con gafas negras, una moderna camisa blanca de manga corta y los primeros dos botones del cuello abiertos, un jeans azul grafito casi ceñido a sus largas piernas y esa sonrisa que serena creía que podía convertirse en una adicción.

-dios, si que luces hermosa- le dijo quitándose las gafas cuando estuvo frente a ella.

-tu te ves increíble, Nicolás podías ocultar todo eso- le bromeo cruzando los brazos y mirándolo analíticamente.

-no se… supongo que quería que me amen por mi belleza interior- Nicolás soltó una gran carcajada que no le dejaba dudas a serena que no importaba que tanto podían cambiar ellos en su exterior, siempre serian los mismos.

El festival de verano inter universidades, que este año lo organizaría la universidad donde Darién estudiaba y a la cual había sido invitados muchos miembros de otras universidades, una de las cuales era a la que Nicolás había asistida y a la cual definitivamente él no podía faltar, pues era un alumno graduado y seria un reencuentro con sus ex compañeros… una muy buena ocasión para presentarles a su "novia"

La explanada del lugar era enorme y lleno de gente joven, habían muchas actividades por todos lados, definitivamente este año los directivos habían deseado lucirse. Serena como del brazo a Nicolás y caminaron juntos comentando divertidos los juegos y retos en los que los estudiantes de diferentes universidades se enfrentaban.

Ya habían pasado casi 20 minutos y no veían a Darién por ningún lado, al llegar serena se había sentido muy nerviosa pues sabia que estaría rodeaba de chicas mayores que de seguro serian hermosas y tal vez ella pasaría desapercibida en medio de ellas, pero con el pasar de los minutos, con un gran gusto se dio cuenta que esto no había sido así, una gran cantidad de muchachos y la habían mirado y sonreído, incluso uno que otro bobalicón le había guiñado un ojo en claro coqueteo.

-empiezo a sentirme como un novio celoso- comento Nicolás.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- le pregunto despegándose un poco de el lo suficiente para verlo directamente a la cara.

-por la manera en que todos te miran, te están comiendo con los ojos- fingió enojo aunque no pudo ocultar una sonrisa al ver en sonrojo de la rubia.

-¡!no digas eso!- exclamo ella dándole unas palmadas en los brazos mientras el la esquivaba entre risas.

-¡hey Nicolás!- se oyó la voz de alguien justo en el momento en que Nicolás había atrapado las manos de la rubia.

Ambos miraron hacia el lugar desde donde había provenido la voz aun sin soltarse las manos.

Serena se congelo al ver un grupo de sonrientes muchachos entre los cuales estaba un Darién con el rostro rígido mirando fijamente las manos unidas de la pareja. Ambos se recompusieron y Nicolás la tomo de la mano guiándola hacia el grupo, el muchacho que lo había llamado antes se adelanto al grupo de le tendió la mano a Nicolás quien no dudo en aceptarla.

-tanto tiempo sin vernos, creí que no vendrías ¿y quien es este hermoso ángel?-

-¡hey, quieto!- exclamo Nicolás fingiendo una ofensa –te presento a la hermosa serena tsukino, él es Erik, un compañero de clases-

-en un verdadero placer- le dijo el muchacho tomando suavemente su mano sin dejar de mirarla con adoración -¿y puedo preguntar donde encontraste tan bello ángel?-

-justo cuando caía del cielo- respondió Nicolás mirándola con dulzura y ella le regalo una dulce sonrisa sin dejar de sentir el calor de la mirada de Darién que ya comenzaba a arderle.

El joven fue presentándole uno a uno al resto del grupo, mientras ellos le compartían a Nicolás una sonrisa cómplice. Fue en el momento en que el muchacho señalo a Darién en que serena hablo con una simpleza que hasta a ella le sorprendió diciendo –ya nos conocemos-

-¿en serio?- el muchacho pareció sorprendido por la extraña mirada que por un momento ambos de lanzaron.

-¿serena?/ hablo una mujer al lado de Darién, a quien serena no había tomado cuenta. No cabía duda que era hermosa, con su cabello castaño, ojos azules y una esbelta figura que la hacían resaltar de entre el resto, pero había un cierto aire déspota en su mirada que le provoco cierto rechazo.

-tu nombre me suena conocido- continuo la mujer

-si conoce a Darién debe ser de algún grupo de estudios ¿cierto?- dijo el muchacho.

-no lo creo- respondió con una pequeña carcajada –se ve muy menor- la mujer la analizo de pies a cabeza y concluyo torciendo los labios como si la desaprobara.

-quiero mostrarte algo- interrumpió Nicolás tratando de alejar a serena de ahí.

-¡ya recuerdo de donde!-exclamo la muchacha con una sonrisa sórdida -¿acaso no es la niña que dejaste Darién?- la joven cruzo los brazos y miro a serena con una sonrisa sórdida.

-¡meiko, que desagradable!- exclamo otra joven.

Serena sintió un golpe en la boca del estomago, esto era algo que ella nunca hubiera imaginado y lo odiaba "la niña que dejo" la golpeo su mente esperando una reacción suya, pero esta nunca llego, simplemente el shock había sido demasiado fuerte aunque pudo su energía en que su rostro no lo reflejara.

-su perdida es mi ganancia- dijo Nicolás tirando de serena, al alejarse oyó una combinación de murmullos del grupo pero no le importaba, solo deseaba irse. Esto había salido mal y por ningún motivo lo repetiría, ya no. De su lado todo aquel teatro había terminado.

-¿Qué crees que digan si le arranco el cabello?- le pregunto a Nicolás mientras caminaban.

-de seguro te lo agradecerían, la conozco poco pero se que es agresiva cuando siente una amenaza-

-¿amenaza?-

-evidentemente esta interesada en Darién y el no te quitaba los ojos de encima-

-quiero irme- hablo resignada.

-claro que no- le respondió mirándola fijamente –y no es solo por el plan, quiero pasar un rato con mis amigos- a pesar de su aire serio Nicolás no perdía la amabilidad en su mirada y eso era algo que cada día le agradaba mas.

-de acuerdo-

-¿te sientes mejor?- Nicolás la tomo de los hombros y ella sonrió asintiendo –entonces volvamos con la jauría-

La hora siguiente la pasó muy bien, mejor de lo que había esperado, los jóvenes le contaron entre bromas varias anécdotas junto a Nicolás, quien solo atinaba sonrojarse, se estaba divirtiendo aunque en el fondo no dejo de estar pendiente de Darién y su amiguita la cual no se le despegaba.

Invitaron a Nicolás a un juego de cuerdas y serena le dijo que le haría porras desde las graderías.

Camino un poco fijándose en los detalles del exterior de la casa de los espejos. Sin tomarlo en cuenta sintió un fuerte jalón y vio como Darién la llevaba casi arrastrando hacia un lado donde la gente casi no pasaba.

-¡que demonios te pasa!- exclamo ella tratando de soltarse.

-¿Qué crees que haces?- le pregunto sin ocultar su enojo.

-paso un buen rato- respondió de manera desafiante.

-¿con ese idiotas?-

-Nicolás no es ningún idiota-

-¿acaso no ves que solo te esta exhibiendo?- escupió cada palabra como si fuese veneno y serena sintió la sangre en el rostro.

-el nunca seria capaz de eso- le reprocho conteniendo sus ganas de golpearlo.

-ah claro "su nueva noviecita", hace poco estaba detrás de rei y ahora viene a exhibirte como si fueses un trofeo ¿acaso no sabes que hay tipos en los que no se puedo confiar?-

-tal vez lo digas por ti Darién chiba, pero Nicolás es completamente diferente-

De un tirón soltó su brazo de Darién y camino de prisa alejándose de el, su corazón volvió a latir a mil, sabia que el venia tras de ella, podía sentir su mirada y su colonia en el aire.

Lo oyó gritar su nombre y estrujo las manos. Se detuvo seco al encontrarse cara a cara con Nicolás y el resto del grupo por cuyo gesto supo que había notado aquella escena, Nicolás tenía una mirada muy severa que la sorprendió. Por un momento se sintió intimidada e imagino el ridículo que Nicolás debía estar sintió, su disque novia hacia una escena con su ex, eso era demasiado para cualquiera.

-nos vamos- no fue una pregunta la que nicolas hizo, fue una orden.

-el juego… - hablo tímidamente.

-olvídalo- tomo la mano de serena y tiro de ella, quien solo pudo decir un "adiós mientras se alejaban.

Estaba confundía, había sido demasiado para tan poco tiempo pero fue la ultima frase que escucho del grupo la que la hizo sonreír -OYE DARIEN ESTAS SEGURO QUE NO FUE ELLA LA QUE TE DEJO A TI-


	4. Mirando hacia otro lado

15 minutos después que Nicolás la "lanzara gentilmente" al interior del automóvil, serena decidió romper el silencio.

-¡lo siento!- exclamo girándose hacia él con mímicas de penitencia.

-uhmm…- gruño y serena deseo poder ver mas allá de sus gafas oscuras.

-Nicolás…- insistió con tono dulce –lo lamento… se que se supone que salimos juntos y que fue horrible que tus amigos me vieran con Darién…-

Nicolás dio una vuelta policiaca al auto y estaciono al lado de un parque mientras que por un segundo serena se sintió una chica bond.

-¡eso no me molesta!- exclamo dándole un golpe al timón y girándose hacia ella –lo que en verdad me molesta fue la manera en que ese tipo de trato, aunque tú lo pusiste en su lugar- añadió sin ocultar su satisfacción.

-¿lo crees?-

-¡claro que sí!- al escuchar el tono de voz de Nicolás la tención acumulada en la nuca de serena desapareció –cuando te vi quitándotelo de encima pensé que yo no podía hacer menos-

-¡pues lo hiciste muy bien!... ¿y no te molesta lo que puedan decir tus amigos?-

-por lo que escuche quien debe preocuparse es Darién- había una cuota de humor en el tono de su voz que a serena le pareció sería capaz de alegrar el día mas funesto –no solo estoy aquí por la "farsa"… mientras esté aquí voy a cuidarte-

-¡Nicolás!- exclamo serena lanzándose sobre él en un profundo abraza, de repente se vio envuelta por el aroma de Nicolás, no solo por su colonia, también por su ligero sudor "tonta rei" pensó para sí mientras Nicolás la rodeaba con sus brazos "como puedes rechazarlo… es maravilloso"

HORAS DESPUES EN OTRO LUGAR…

¡Maldita sea!

¡Maldita sea una y otra vez!

¡Maldita sea mil veces!

¿Porque?

¿Como?

¿Era otra pesadilla?

¡Tenia que ser otra maldita pesadilla!

Serena a lado de otro hombre… no era posible, no podía ser verdad.

Estaba fingiendo… SI ESO ERA… solo quería darle celos, SI CLARO QUE SI, ESO ERA… ¿pero porque lo miraba de ese modo? ¿Su sonrisa?

Ese tipo no solo era un imbécil, era un remedo de imbécil, hace tan solo unas semanas vio como le declaraba su amor a rei de la manera más patética y ahora el tomaba la mano a serena… A SU SERENA.

Camino de un lado a otro pisando en el camino el jarrón que minutos antes había lanzado contra la pared.

Cuando decidió terminar con serena lo hizo a sabiendas de que esta era una posibilidad, pero era demasiado pronto y sobre todo demasiado inhumano.

¿Cómo pudo reemplazarlo tan rápido? Esa no era su serena.

Si bien odio ver todo el dolor que le causaba, ahora odiaba las sonrisas que el otro le provocaba… era un egoísta, no merecía a serena, ella… ella siempre lo daba todo por los demás, conocía lo dulce de su alma y esa era una de las razones por la que se enamoro de ella.

Abandonarla… nunca terminaría de pagar por abandonarla, el infierno era poco para describir su situación actual… Darién chiba estaba perdido en el limbo.

DIAS DESPUES EN EL CROW CENTER…

-muy bien, el siguiente paso es este- dijo rei con aire de superioridad colocando frente a ellos un par de tarjetas.

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunto Nicolás tomando las tarjetas -¿biocriogenetica?-

-suena horrible- dijo serena pegándose a Nicolás para ver las tarjetas que tenía entre sus manos.

-el sábado habrá una conferencia sobre ese tema- explico la pelinegra –muchos estudiantes de medicina estarán allí y entre ellos… ¡Darién!- rei extendió los brazos con el rostro resplandeciente esperando que serena se lanzara sobre ella en un mar de lagrimas y múltiples agradecimientos.

-uhmm…- murmuro la rubia mientras sorbía su refresco.

-¡serena reacciona!- rei se lanzo sobre ella tomándola de los hombros y meneándola de adelante hacia atrás haciendo que la rubia se golpeara la espalda contra el respaldo del asiento –sabes el esfuerzo que me tomo para conseguirlas, eres una malagradecida, deberías…-

-¡rei basta!- exclamo Nicolás empujándola sutilmente separándola de serena.

Rei los miro dudosa, había algo extraño en la mirada que intercambiaron. Sacudió la cabeza tratando de disipar esas ideas "estas paranoica" se dijo, después de algunas agrias palabras hacia su malagradecida amiga se fue a buscar a Andrew sin dejar de refunfuñar.

EN LA MESA…

-estoy segura que está funcionando- hablo serena muy animada, viendo como su amiga se alejaba.

-¿de verdad?... yo la nota igual-

-créeme, yo la conozco mejor que tu… además tengo mi intuición femenina- serena hablo fingiendo una voz aristocrática burlesca.

-¡dios me libre de esa intuición!- exclamo el muchacho con una gran carcajada.

EN LA ENTRADA…

-no sabía que esos temas te interesaran- le dijo Andrew mirando una de las tarjetas.

-no me interesan, unos amigos irán y quisiera saber si tú conoces esa dirección- rei hablo girando la cabeza y al ver la escena en le mesa que había abandonado sintió la boca seca.

EN LA MESA…

-¡y todo se me salió por la nariz!- Ambos muchacho explotaron en mil y una carcajadas.

-así hasta yo te hubiera rechazado- hablo serena tratando de recuperar el aire.

-las mujeres son crueles- dijo él con un aire sádico.

-¡oye!- serena le dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo –yo soy del tipo buena-

-eres del tipo de las mejores-

Ambos quedaron sin palabras, solo se miraron como si sus ojos tratasen de leerse entre ellos. Era una extraña situación, ellos apenas se conocían, solo se había cruzados esporádicamente y de repente su compañía era una de las más agradables que hubieran tenido antes.

-sabes…- dijeron ambos provocándose una risa.

-primero las damas- dijo el muchacho haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-es que… no entiendo como rei puede ser tan cabeza dura, cualquier chica se sentiría dichosa de tenerte como novio- le dijo serena dulcemente.

-se que Darién se arrepentirá toda su vida, solo una vez se puede encontrar un ángel… tienes una hermosa sonrisa-

-y tu unos hermosos ojos- serena levanto la mano y la paso por la frente de Nicolás agitando su cabello –nunca más los ocultes con todo ese cabello-

-por ti nunca más lo hare-

Ambos se sonrieron perdidos en su mirada, Nicolás hizo el primer movimientos tomando la tarjeta que rei había dejado –tal vez sea divertido- serena pego su cabeza a la de Nicolás observando el extraño logotipo de la tarjeta.

-tal vez-

EN LA ENTRADA…

Rei parpadeo por decima vez, la imagen se serena y Nicolás hablando y mirándose de manera fue algo que no logro entender, pero ver a serena acariciando el rosto de Nicolás fue realmente fatal.

Aun con el rostro desencajado se giro con el firme deseo de salir de ese lugar y no pensar en ninguna explicación.

Se golpeo con la imagen de Darién de pie a un par de metros de ella, mirando hacia la dirección donde estaba la pareja, se pregunto si ella se vería tan terrible como él.

Definitivamente el acababa de entrar y se había topado con la misma escenas, de repente Darién la miro, con un gesto de "comparto tu dolor" giro sobre sus talones de salió del lugar.

Oh dios eso, eso había sido.

Serena y Nicolás vieron a Darién entrar y fingieron esa escena, que tonta había sido.

Con el alma de vuelta a su cuerpo y la luz en su rostro se apresuro a llegar a la mesa de la pareja -¡son grandiosos!- les dijo estando frente ellos.

-¿Qué?- pregunto la rubia confundida.

-Darién estaba muerto- continuo la pelinegra sonriente.

-¿Darién? ¿Estuvo aquí?- serena estiro el cuello buscando a Darién con la mirada.

-¿Dónde?- pregunto Nicolás moviéndose de un lado a otro.

-entonces Uds.…- rei estaba sombría viendo el rostro de confusión de ambos muchachos -¿Qué está pasando aquí?- pregunto con un hilo de voz apenas audible.


	5. ¿Acaso te estoy perdiendo?

-¿un avión?-

-¡valla, a eso le llamo yo creatividad!-

Para hacer mas "entretenida" la conferencia a los organizadores se les había ocurrido hacerlo en pleno vuelo.

Serena camino del brazo de Nicolás por el pasillo hasta llegar a sus asientos, una vez instalados, Nicolás le señalo hacia dos asientos adelante del otro lado, donde Darién se acomodaba, y al lado de él aquella mujer, cual rostro serena pensó nunca poder olvidar.

Se abrocharon los cinturones y escucharon atentamente las instrucciones de la azafata.

El avión se puso en movimiento y serena pego la frente a la ventanilla, el paisaje comenzó a desdibujarse, abajo habían autos que parecían de juguete.

De súbito, sonaron dos ruidos sordos, como si algo hubiese explotado justo debajo de su asiento. De repente sintió una oleada de pánico, seguido de un profundo pesar por todas las cosas que no había hecho en su vida.

¡Iban a estrellarse!

-¿serena, te sientes bien?- le pregunto Nicolás con preocupación -¿acaso estas mareada?-

-¿no escuchaste?- le pregunto aterrada, con la cabeza pegada contra el asiento.

-¿escuchar? ¿Qué cosa?- Nicolás tomo una de las manos con que serena se aferraba al asiento, estaba helada.

-algo exploto, dos cosas y lo oí con total claridad-

Nicolás la miro perplejo, lanzo una mirada a su alrededor, las azafatas empujaban los carritos con bebidas y comida por el pasillo, y él sabia muy bien que estarían ocupadas en otras cosas si algo fuera mal.

Al ver como su rostro iba palideciendo como la nieve, Nicolás levanto el brazo del asiento que los separaba para poder atraerla hacia si. Serena no dudo y se acurruco contra el costado de Nicolás como si su mismísima vida estuviese en peligro.

-serena, linda dime que fue lo que te pareció oír-

-no me pareció, lo oí. Dos golpes secos, uno después del otro, justo debajo de nosotros. El piloto no dice nada para que no cunda el pánico ¡tenemos que hacer algo!-

De repente, Nicolás entendió todo y abrazo a serena con mas fuerza –serena, linda no vamos a estrellarnos- le aseguro –lo que oíste eran las ruedas precipitándose en su compartimiento-

-¡precipitándose!- serena soltó un grito sofocado, solo había entendido esa palabra, pero bastaba para alimentar su imaginación.

Primero caían las ruedas, luego las alas y finalmente el resto del avión se desintegrarían ¡y por razones que no lograba comprender, el piloto parecía preferir que sucediera tan lejos de tierra como fuera posible!

Se le ocurrió una nueva idea, gimió y se hundió en el pecho de Nicolás. El piloto era prisionero de algún demente, el avión había sido secuestrado, y los criminales estaban resueltos a que no quedaran testigos ¿OH señor, porque no se habría quedado en la solita tierra de Tokio a donde pertenecía?

Nicolás envolvió las manos de serena, pequeñas y heladas, entre las suyas –serena escúchame, no vamos a estrellarnos, no ha explotado nada, mira alrededor ¿ves a alguien asustado? ¿Estuviera esa azafata empujando ese carrito si estuviésemos cayendo?-

Serena abrió uno de sus ojos, su paralizada mente comenzó a recobrar la cordura -¿estas seguro de que todo marcha bien?- pregunto poco dispuesta aun a abandonar la protección de los brazos que la estrechaban.

-completamente seguro, si las ruedas no se hubiesen desplegado entonces estaría preocupado, con esa carga el avión no podría haber ganado altura, al menos no sin duplicar el consumo de combustible-

-oh-

Serena se separo de Nicolás, poniendo todo su empeño en disimular que acababa de hacer uno de los mayores ridículos de su vida, Nicolás permitió que se alejara con una sonrisa tan tierna que nunca se la hubiera imaginado, observando como se alisaba la ropa tuvo una sensación de vacio donde ella había descansado su cuerpo.

-¡bien!- exclamo ella alegremente –lo siento, yo… ehm, no he volado demasiado-

-¿cuentas veces lo has hecho?-

-veamos… uhm… ehm… ninguna- serena se encogió los hombros y volvió a pegar la cabeza contra la ventanilla, estaba demasiado avergonzada y aun podía sentir la mirada de Nicolás sobre ella.

El sonido de la voz del conferencista invadió el avión, casi todo estaba oscuro y solo era iluminado por al luz tenue de la gran pantalla frente a ellos y la que se colaba a travez de las ventanillas.

Serena tomo una de las revistas del avión fingiendo interés en sus paginas, en ningún momento miro hacia la pantalla pues eran temas que en absoluto no le interesaban, y aun podía sentir la mirada de Nicolás sobre ella destrozando sus nervios hasta que le entraron ganas de gritar.

Tratando de recomponerse dejo la revista aun lado y tomo su pequeño bolso. Examino su rostro con un pequeño espejito y saco el frasquito de perfume que su padre le había regalado en su último cumpleaños, cuyo precio sabia muy que era un pecado"lo vale" pensó, la gota que se había aplicado en la mañana olía a gloria pero lamentablemente ya se había disipado.

Estaba intentando abrir el franquito cuando Nicolás se lo arrebato de las manos con un gesto de impaciencia. La tapa que a ella se le había resistido de pronto se abrió entre las manos de Nicolás, dejando que el fragante liquido se derramara sobre el.

Serena se quedo mirándolo, mientras el rostro de Nicolás tomaba un gesto gélido.

El trance de ambos muchachos no les permitió darse cuenta de que el avión ya había tocado tierra y se dirigían a la terminal.

En algún lugar a sus espaldas una vez femenina surgió: -¡uhm, que bien huele!-

Serena desvió la mirada, debía disculparse… y claro que lo haría… cuando estuviese segura de que podía abrir la boca si estallar en carcajadas.

En el momento en que se detuvo el avión los pasajeros inundaron los pasillos, Nicolás y serena no podían moverse de sus asientos. A su alrededor la gente olisqueaba y los miraba con curiosidad. Nicolás estaba tieso de vergüenza, vergüenza y no enojo al menos esperaba serena.

Cuando se puso de pie vio a Darién salir junto a aquella chica tomada de su brazo, todo su buen humor se esfumo y suspiro resignada, dio el primer paso pero fue detenida por la mano de Nicolás.

-espera- le dijo con voz grave –mientras huela a una reunión de fulanas, estarás conmigo cargando las culpas.

-¿fulanas?... ¡es un autentico perfume francés, ese franquito costaba mas de…!-

-no me importa lo que costaba ese franquito- replico el con aire impaciente –hasta que no `pueda ponerme algo que no huela a lilas, vas a estar a mi lado, ya he soportado todas las miradas burlonas que puedo soportar-

Y pegada estaba. Y esta vez no encontró mucho alivio en el abrazo de Nicolás. Cadera rozando con cadera, muslo con muslo, se dirigieron a paso de marcha hacia la salida.

-¿Nicolás?- se oyó una voz femenina justo en el momento en que se acercaban a la luz -¡oh, no los había visto!... ¿Qué es ese olor?-

-hola meiko- saludo Nicolás ignorando a Darién y con un tono de voz que serena creyó espantaría a un fantasma.

La chica estaba vestida manera llamativa y serena no pudo evitar sentirse como una torpe colegiala, Darién era alto y aunque de compleción delgada aun era fornido y la ropa le entallaba a la perfección, y su mirada… ¡dios, esa mirada! Aunque le doliera debía admitir que el y la mujer hacían buena pareja junta, fríos y hermosos.

-esta vez realmente me sorprendieron- hablo asiéndose aun mas del brazo de Darién –yo creía que tu interés eran las computadoras y no la medicina, y en cuando a… ¿serena?... o lo que sea, imagino que no siquiera hayas podido entender el titulo-

Serena me fijo en los ojos indiferentes de Darién y creyó oír su corazón quebrarse pero no tardo en darse cuenta que aquel sonido provenía de los dientes apretados de Nicolás.

-meiko- Nicolás hablo como si escupiera veneno –si vuelves a ofender a serena, juro que le contare o todo el que me quiera oír sobre tu operada nariz y otras cosas más-

-¡Nicolás!-exclamo la chica con el rostro enrojecido y los ojos destellantes.

Nicolás giro sobre sus talones llevándose consigo a una aturdida serena –no tenias que…-

-serena- la interrumpió –por ahora no quiero hablar.

Caminaron en un extraño silencio envuelto en los sonidos de la gente alrededor. En algún momento serena sintió ganas de llorar y no se puedo explicar el porque.

Tal vez pudo ser que Darién ni se inmutara ante las ofensas de aquella mujer, el que siempre había sido su príncipe azul que siempre la protegía.

O tal vez el hecho de que fuera Nicolás quien la defendiera, que por alguna extraña razón la había conmovido hasta hacer que su corazón se encogiera hasta llegar al tamaño de una ciruela.

Mientras Nicolás se iba a buscar el auto serena se quedo esperándolo, perdida en una extraña bruma ¿había perdido a Darién? ¿Es que acaso su indiferencia marco el final?

-serena- al escuchar la voz casi pierde el equilibrio y tomando una gran bocado de aire giro para encontrarse frente a frente con Darién –lamento el mal momento que te hizo pasar meiko- hablo lentamente y con voz casi vacía aunque hubo un extraño destello en su mirada que serena no pudo descifrar.

-cualquier cosa que diga me tiene sin cuidado- respondió con simpleza.

-yo…- Darién frunció los labios desviando la mirada en un gesto impaciente -¿es serio lo tuyo con Nicolás?-

Serena abrió los ojos sintiéndose avergonzada y tentada a decir la verdad, la pregunta había sido demasiado directa y ella sintió ganas de correr.

-¿o es que solo lo haces por darme celos?- Darién estaba seguro de que aquello solo lo había pensado pero al ver la expresión de serena supo que en verdad lo había dicho.

-en verdad eres egocéntrico- dijo ella dejando escapar una risita burlona.

-serena… el es mayor que tu-

-tú también lo eras-

-es diferente- evidentemente Darién comenzaba a perder la paciencia y serena quedo encantada al verlo así –tu y yo teníamos una historia juntos-

-pero eso a ti no te importo- serena se puso las manos sobre las caderas en manera desafiante –alguna vez tu mismo lo dijiste… no podemos estar atados al pasado.-

-¿solo fue por el pasado?- le dijo el casi susurrando.

Serena se estremeció, nunca había oído la voz de Darién tan… ¡que demonios!

-serena- continuo sin saber el efecto que causaba en ella el escuchar su nombre de sus labios –hace poco ese tipo andaba tras rei, tu amiga-

-eso es diferente- respondió bajando los brazos a sabiendas de que Nicolás estaba junto a ella solo por amor a su amiga ¿irónico no?

-lo único que quiero es que no te lastime-

-oh no- exclamo apresurada de manera irónica –esa función es exclusivamente tuya-

-por dios- vio a Darién perdiendo el control, cubriéndola con su sombra y tomándola de los hombros –estas cometiendo un error y me siento culpable de ello-

"¿culpable?" serena parpadeo varias veces "¿eso es lastima?" un extraño sentimiento invadió sus entrañas provocándole nauseas y hablo sombría –no te preocupes, Nicolás nunca me lastimaría, el es mi…-

-novio- la interrumpió sin dejarla decir "amigo" -¿lo quieres?-

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?- trato de alejarse pero el la atrajo aun mas, pegándola a su pecho y con los rostros tan cerca que pudo sentir su tibia respiración.

-¿acaso lo quieres como a mi?- miro la profundidad de sus ojos y de repente para ambos muchachos todo alrededor desapareció –no, eso no es posible, tu nunca podrás querer a nadie como a mi y yo nunca…- los ojos de Darién se oscurecieron y la soltó tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos como un profundo espasmo.

-¡Darién!- una alarmada serena trato de tomarlo entre sus brazos pero el la alejo mirándola aterrado -¿estas bien? ¿Qué te paso? ¿Darién…?-

-no es nada- la interrumpió violentamente con aire sombrío –quise hacerte caer en razón, pero veo que es inútil… has lo que quieras- escucho sus pasos al alejarse y vio su figura desdibujarse entre la multitud.

FIN. Eso era todo, se dijo a si misma con la garganta llena de lagrimas, e intento buscar una salida filosófica, pero su corazón parecía empeñado en que no saliera de aquella situación con la dignidad que aun le quedaba intacta.

NOTAS:

Muchas gracias a todas por sus comentarios, en verdad me encantan, había pensado en un fic de máximo 3 capítulos pero Uds. me dan alientos a seguir muchas gracias a todas y cada una de Uds., en verdad son mi inspiración y disculpen si demoro pero es que las cosas en el instituto cada vez se ponen mas pesadas :$.

Muchas, muchas, muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios a Luz K, patty-moon-de-chiba, Rouge Passion, Bril moon shields, Serena1614, Serenasexilady, Karanbunnymoon, m-luisi y Selenney. Las amo a todas! Sego y seguire cada una de sus sugerencias!

Pdt: La idea de Taiki y serena a mi también me encanta, de los 3 el me parece el mas "varonil"


	6. Sin sentido

-¡vaya que si es petulante!- exclamo la pelinegra dejándose caer sobre la cama de su amiga con una almohada en forma de corazón entre sus brazos.

-ni que me lo digas- respondió la rubia cerrando el cajón de su gaveta -¿sabes? creo que es culpa mía, siempre lo hice sentir como el centro de mi universo-

-oh si- hablo la morena de manera dramática -sinceramente muchas veces llegaste a ser patética- finalizo con una sonrisa triunfante.

-¿en serio?- hablo la rubia cruzando los brazos y una sonrisa sórdida -si mal no recuerdo, fuiste tu, reí, la que se lanzo a los brazos de Darién y el termino pisándote la cabeza!-

-¡que! ¡Eso no..! ¡Es distinto!... mejor olvidemos ese tema- exclamo la pelinegra escondiendo su rojo rostro bajo las almohadas.

Que Darién le pisara la cabeza... si, definitivamente esa había sido la situación mas bochornosa en la vida de reí hino, arrojarse a los brazos de Darién y que el le pisara la cabeza...en todos los sentidos, pues ella era perspicaz... muy perspicaz, y se había dado cuenta del interés del moreno por su amiga, de las miradas discretas que le lanzaba, de como llamaba su atención molestándola, de la manera en que la mantenía alejada de Andrew... OH DIOS! y ella se hizo la tonta lanzándose a sus brazos.

-reí... ¿crees que vale la pena?- pregunto la rubia ensombrecida sentándose al borde de la cama.

-¿uhm?- reí se repuso sentándose con la almohada entre las piernas -¿hablas de Darién?-

serena asintió tristemente -tal ves en realidad yo no soy su tipo, siempre esta con esa chica Meiko... ¿y si esta enamorado de ella?-

-no se que decirte- reí se acerco a su amiga recargando su cabeza en el hombro de la rubia -creí que mi plan daría resultados inmediatos y que el se daría cuenta de lo que perdió y que... y que volvería a ti-

serena pego se cabeza junto a la de su amiga en un gesto fraternal, reí era odiosa, pero era su amiga y aun mas... era su hermana... y como toda buena hermana, disfrutaba molestarla.

Al poco tiempo reí ya se había quedado dormida, el chocolate caliente que la madre de serena preparaba era delicioso pero tenia un extraño efecto somnífero, y la morena había caído rendida ante el. Por su lado serena apenas lo había probado y como tantas noches salió a su balcón "a contemplar la luna y las estrellas" le dijo una vocecita en su cabeza "eres una romántica empedernida y nunca cambiaras"

suspiro resignada apoyándose en el barandal, era una ilusa. Como tuvo la sagacidad de creer que Darién podía verla atractiva, apenas iba a cumplir 15 años, inconscientemente había bajado la mirada hasta sus pechos, llevaba una pijama de verano compuesta de un short y una camiseta de algodón de mangas cortas y no llevaba brazier, así que sus pequeños pezones resaltaban sobre la tela, con un toque de maliciosa curiosidad se acaricio uno de sus senos sintiendo su firmeza, pero su real curiosidad era hacia su tamaño... rio burlándose de si misma.

Estiro los brazos perezosamente tratando de inyectarse algo de vitalidad, estiro su cuerpo poniéndose de puntillas en un movimiento brusco que hizo que su peinado se deshiciera, su cabello cayo como una gran catarata dorada. Con un gesto impaciente llevo su cabello hacia adelante cogiéndolo con ambas manos, no era su día de suerte.

Hoy Darién chiva, como otros días, había sido su mayor tormento, deseaba creer que era un idiota por decirle que nunca querría a nadie como a el, tal ves así podría desenamorarse, si es que esa palabra existía. Pero no, ante ella Darién siempre seria perfecto, el príncipe de la tierra definitivamente... un príncipe que disfrutaba de la compañía de una mujer tan horrible como la tal Meiko, impotente piso el suelo y grito al cielo -"¡porque no me lanzas un rayo, seria menos cruel!" y sonriendo ante sus propias ocurrencias entro a su habitación, ya era tarde y mañana tenia otro día de escuela... que dios se apiade de ella y no haya ningún examen sorpresa!

EN OTRO LUGAR PERO.. MUY CERCA...

que dirían sus compañeros de la universidad si lo vieran, probablemente que la soledad lo había convertido en un acosador impúdico, que vigilaba a una pobre jovencita que solo deseaba ver las estrellas.

Era una noche mas... una de tantas... bueno, una noche como casi todas de los últimos meses de su vida, parados a unos metros de su casa, ocultados tras un árbol, esperando el momento en que como casi todas las noches ella saliera a su balcón y contemplar la luna y las estrellas, perdida en sus pensamientos sin percatarse en como alguien actuaba de su vigía... muy bien podía asemejarse a una suricata!

Al fin ella salió, con una pijama que alimentaba malévolamente su imaginación, pero su malévola imaginación desapareció al notar como sus ojos brillaban ante la luz de la luna, sus movimientos eran suaves y lentos, lucia muy pensativa y el deseo ser alguna clase de telepate para saber que nombre decían sus pensamientos, ¿seria el suyo o de aquel imbécil?... daría la vida por que fuera el suyo!

la noto hacer una mueca extraña y ante su total asombro, su inocente novia... corrección, EX NOVIA le grito una voz seguida de un "IMBECIL" al que ya se estaba acostumbrando, pues como decía, su inocente EX novia había comenzado a acariciarse uno de sus senos, mirándose con curiosidad .

Lanzando una sonrisa tonta dejo su acción, Darién comprendió que ella estaba en la edad del pleno descubrimiento, esta seria una etapa muy importante de su vida pues la mayoría de adolecentes desea "experimentar y descubrir nuevas sensaciones" y lo peor de todo era... que el no estaría a su lado para verla descubrir ese nuevo mundo.

al levantar la mirada queda con los ojos muy abiertos al observarla moviéndose felinamente, había estirado su cuerpo haciendo que su delgada camiseta mostrara su ombligo y su cabello cayera acariciando sus piernas, siguió moviéndose acomodando su cabello hacia adelante, Darién trago aire al sentir su erección levantándose "maldita sea" pensó tratando de calmar sus emociones "eres un pervertido Darién chiba"

se golpeo la cabeza contra el árbol un par de veces tratando de controlar sus emociones y al fijar nuevamente la vista hacia el balcón, vio como la figura de serena desaparecía al interior de habitación y la luz se apagaba... otro noche de vigía había terminado... tenia que dejarlo, eso lo sabia muy bien, pero no podía.

"cada uno de nosotros es como una nave espacial" había dicho alguna vez uno de sus profesores de la universidad "lleno de alta tecnología, con lo mas avanzado de la ciencia" ¿que edad tenia en aquel tiempo?... oh si, apenas iba a cumplir los 18 años. "pero nada de eso servirá sin esto" y el maestro tomo entre sus manos un pequeño aparato que había estado en la base de la nave de juguete "un impulso... una inspiración... algo que les haga saber que todo su esfuerzo de hoy en adelante valdrá la pena... algo que les ayude a llegar a la luna"

al terminar la clase sus nuevos compañeros se reunieron comentando lo que había dicho el profesor "yo quiero darle una mejor vida a mi madre... ella siempre lo dio todo por mi" hablo uno "kaory y yo somos novios desde niños... siendo medico su padre no podrá oponerse a que nos casemos jajaja" Darién no pudo evitar sonreír ante tal comentario "en mi familia todos son médicos y yo estoy orgulloso de seguir esa tradición, llevamos la medicina en la sangre" "¿y tu Darién... cual es tu inspiración?"

-Yo... - y las palabras allí murieron.

Y su inspiración llego en forma de una bola de papel... aun sonreía al recordar aquel día y los días restantes en que empeñaba en molestarla y sobre todo... en que NUNCA pero JAMAS estuviera a solas con Andrew, porque no solo era detalle de que su amigo la encontrara atractiva, lo peor era que el sentimiento era reciproco, a ella le gustaba su rubio amigo... y a el no lo soportaba.

¿Como se enamoro de Darién chiba?

"Jajaja... ¿acaso es en serio?" Andrew había quedado estupefacto cuando Darién le había INFORMADO que serena era su novia.

"pero si ella te odiaba" inmediatamente serena ingresaba al crow y al notar como Andrew la miraba y después a Darién se sonrojo tímidamente, camino hacia los muchachos y les regalo una tierna sonrisa. En aquel tiempo serena aun no asumía completamente que era su novia y el la comprendía perfectamente, todo aquello era nuevo para ella.

"felicidades" exclamo su amigo al estar frente a su nueva y flamante novia aunque como siempre disimulo la alegría de verla después de 12 interminables horas.

"¿eh?" murmuro ella tímidamente.

"Darién me acaba de dar la noticia" hablo su amigo mientras el moreno rezaba porque fuera mas discreto pues había notado que un par de jóvenes giraron la cabeza hacia ellos.

"¿noticias, que noticia?"

"Serena" hablo el interrumpiendo la pequeña charla "¿podemos hablar afuera?"

"NO HAGAN COSAS INDECENTES" había gritado Andrew cuando la pareja salió mientras Darién lo fulminaba con una mirada.

Recordaba perfectamente los primeros días de su noviazgo, su corto noviazgo. Al principio serena se mostro muy tímida y el era de por si un hombre muy introvertido así que eso no los ayudo muchos, pero según los días pasaban ella tomo la posta y fue volviéndose mas cariñosa y expresiva, siempre estaba dispuesta a regalarle una sonrisa lo cual hacia que Darién sintiera que todo valía la pena.

Nunca pudo lograr explicarse que fue lo que lo motivo a molestarla, el siempre fue por demás antisocial pero cada vez que se la encontraba no podía evitar tratar de acercarse a ella y llamar su atención fastidiándola, adoraba las chipas que salían de sus ojos cuando peleaban... bueno, ella peleaba, el... lo disfrutaba.

Quedo en estado de completo shock el día que descubrió que aquella chica de graciosas coletas era la misma sailor moon, como era posible que un ser tan tierno e indefenso como ella se veía fuera la misma guerrera que había luchado a lado suyo.

pero todo aquello ya tenia que quedar atrás, el no podía seguir de esa manera, debía olvidarla y olvidarla ya... solo así ella estaría segura... si algo le llegase a suceder... si esos malditos sueños se llegaran a cumplir... el no... El no podría seguir viviendo. No, el nunca podría vivir en un mundo donde ella no estuviera.

DIAS DESPUES...

-¡Hola Andrew!- exclamo serena al ingresar con crow center, estaba casi corriendo y tenia una radiante sonrisa en el rostro, estaba tan apresurada y emocionada que no noto la presencia de Darién el la mesa que estaba justo en la entrada.

-hola serena, vaya hoy luces muy feliz- le respondió el secándose las manos.

-pues si, mira- serena abrió su maletín y saco de el un folio rosa que coloco orgullosa en el mostrador.

-¡oh, vaya!- exclamo Andrew hojeando las paginas -¡100 puntos, felicitaciones!... no sabia que te gustara la informática- hablo mirando detenidamente cada una de las 15 hojas del informe.

-pues... la verdad... no me gusta!- dijo ella con una sonrisa mientras jugueteaba con su maleta balanceándola de un lado a otro -en realidad Nicolás me ayudo mucho, se graduó en informática así que si alguien que sepa sobre eso ¡es Nicolás!- exclamo orgullosa y al mismo tiempo escucho que alguien se atoraba detrás de ella, cuando giro la sonrisa se le borro del rostro.

Era Darién quien comenzaba a limpiarse con una servilleta evitando mirarla, ella giro nuevamente para meter su folio en el maletín y manera ansiosa y nerviosas, algo que Andrew vio con extrañeza.

-será mejor que me valla- hablo cerrando el maletín.

-espera, por tu 100 puedes escoger lo que desees, la casa invita- le dijo el rubio sonriendo.

-uhmm... pues... con un soda me basta-

-¡una soda a la orden!-

apenas tuvo la soda entre sus manos serena salió presurosa, aun no sabia como actuar ante Darién y su indiferencia la lastimaba. Lleno sus pulmones aire en un gesto de determinación, encontrarse con Darién no arruinaría su día, acababa de sacarse 100 puntos en un informe! Y eso se lo debía Nicolás... Nicolás, cada vez que pensaba en el no podía evitar sonreír.

el siempre había sido su amigo, aunque antes lo fue mediante reí pero ahora era algo mas que un amigo, también era su cómplice... su cómplice en esa farsa, la cual ya no la alentaba tanto, esos días se había arreglo mucho, aun usaba el mismo peina pero se cuidaba mas el cabello por lo cual ahora lucia mas brillante y sedoso, además que hacia ejercicio en su habitación por lo cual había bajado un par de kilos que le sobraban y ya no usaba la misma ropa infantil de antes, y en eso mina la había ayudado mucho.

Ahora los chicos volteaban al verla pasar, había escuchado muchos cumplido, algunos de los cuales la había hecho sonrojas, otros reír y uno que otro la había puesto furiosa. Y todo aquello por Darién chiba pero aun así el no la miraba... no le gustaba y ella ya estaba a solo un par de centímetros de su limite.

Cuando volvió a la realidad se dio cuenta que ya había llegado al parque numero 10, allí junto a la fuente agua estaba un hermoso hombre de cabellera castaña oscura, ojos azules y porte de príncipe... Nicolás, dios si tan solo lo hubiera conocido antes.

EN EL CROW CENTER...

-Darién estas insoportable-

-nadie te obliga a soportarme-

Andrew lanzo un bufido, las ultimas semanas habían sido demasiadas y su paciencia ya era poca -si aun la quieres entonces porque terminaste con ella- pregunto finalmente.

-¿de que hablas?- pregunto sorbiendo un poco de agua.

-de serena... puedes engañar a cualquiera, menos a mi, te conozco mejor que nadie Darién chiba y se que algo ocultas-

-no se supone que deberías primero estudiar psicología para hacer esos comentarios- respondió este irónicamente.

-¡hablo en serio!- exclamo Andrew ofuscado golpeando la mesa.

-¡igual yo!- Darién miro con determinación a su amigo aunque la mirada de este lo venció, finalmente bajo la mirada sombrío -lo mío con serena se acabo-

-Darién... te soy sincero y la verdad nunca creí que ella se llegaría a fijar en ti... tu si, eras muy obvio-

-lo dices en serio- pregunto desconcertado.

-bueno, al menos ante mis ojos, el resto no se... siempre creí el tipo de hombre de serena seria alguien alegre, Cortez... -

-Andrew...-

-carismático... -

-Andrew... -

-sensible, romántico, atento... -

-ya entendí tu punto-

-guapo, galante, que siempre vista a la moda-

-¡Andrew!- exclamo exasperado.

-en fin, alguien como yo- Andrew termino con una carcajada, definitivamente uno de sus pasatiempos era exasperar a su amigo lo cual era muy sencillo -pero de algún modo Uds. terminaron juntos y nunca te había visto tan feliz al lado de una mujer y si que te he visto con muchas mujeres, pero no entiendo porque terminaste con ella-

-simplemente lo nuestro se termino- respondió secamente.

-¿y si se termino... por aun no las dejas?-

Darién lo miro confundido pero sabia que su amigo tenia razón, aunque hubiera terminado su relación y hasta le dijo que se mantuviera lejos, el aun no podía dejarla.

-al parecer le va bien con Nicolás- hablo el rubio suavemente.

-¡ese infeliz no la merece!-

-¿entonces quien, Darién? ¿tu?- esta vez Andrew hablo con rabia pues no solo era amigo de Darién, también lo era de serena, la conocía lo suficiente para considerarla como su hermana menor -no, tu no. porque ya la lastimaste, no pudo contar el numero de veces que la vi con los ojos rojos después que le terminaste incluso me usaste para que te viera con otra y ahora que alguien la hace feliz tu simplemente dices que no la merece, por favor Darién, si la quieres recupérala pero si no entonces quítate de su camino, pero de una vez por todas toma una decisión- terminando de decir esto Andrew se puso de pie bruscamente regresando detrás del mostrador a sus actividades habituales mientras era seguido por la atónita mirada de Darién.

EN OTRO LUGAR...

la vida daba giros inesperados, aun mas para Nicolás. Hace unas semanas estaba detrás de reí hino... muerto de amor. A pesar de su carácter hostil había un fuego en ella que lo atraía, que lo volvía loco, más bien estúpido. Tan estúpido que se dejo convencer de hacerse pasar por el nuevo novio de su mejor amiga, solo para complacerla ella.

Error, gran error. porque ahora no solo estaba locamente enamorado de una mujer que lo podría echar a los perros hambrientos sin la menor contemplación, si no que ahora también se veía atraído por la mejor amiga de ella, una chica completamente distinta, no solo porque una era morena y la otra rubia, también por el carácter dulce de esta, tan atenta si que siempre lo hacia sonreír, dios si cada vez que la recordaba no podía evitar sonreír... y con una cualidad para amar, si tan solo alguien lo amara de la manera en que ella amaba a el imbécil de Darién chiba... si tan solo la hubiera conocido antes.

-¡Nicolás!- un grito lo saco de sus pensamientos y automáticamente su cuerpo se preparo para recibir al cuerpo de la rubia que se lanzaba sus brazos vigorosamente -¡mira, puedes creerlo, 100 puntos!-

-¡wau! definitivamente hacemos una pareja excelente- exclamo con una gran sonrisa mirando la puntuación.

-¿pareja?- musito ella ligeramente sonrojada.

-equipo... un excelente equipo- se corrigió con el mismo rubor en las mejillas de ella.

Serena sonrió dulcemente, como solo ella sabia hacerlo y el le retribuyo la sonrisa. comenzaron a hablar sobre temas vanos, aunque divertidos sobre anécdotas de su vida estudiantil y se dieron cuanta de las cosas que tenían en común, la principal es que siempre reían de lo mismo, y reían mucho, la tarde paso y ellos nunca se dieron cuenta cuando fue que el cielo se empezó a nublar.

Estaban hablando sobre las situaciones más vergonzosas que habían tenido en un paseo escolar cuando una gota de agua cayó en la punta de la nariz de Nicolás. El parpadeo un par de veces cuando ambos miraron el cielo y se fijaron de las gotas de la tibia lluvia de verano comenzaba a caer.

serena lo miro de manera suspicaz y tuvo una ocurrencia, con el dedo índice punzo un lado de Nicolás, justo en la zona donde da risa, Nicolás salto y la miro confundido, ella le sonrió de manera inocente y con un gesto travieso exclamo -¡te toca!- y hecho a correr.

Nicolás no tarde mucho en entender el mensaje y con una carcajada salió corriendo tras ella -¡ya veras cuando te atrape!- sus piernas eran mas largas así que no tardo mucho en atraparla y cuando lo hizo comenzó a hacerle cosquillas hasta ver lagrimas en sus ojos y con un grito de -¡te toca!- se hecho a correr.

-¡malvado, ya veras!- serena corrió tras de el en zig zag mientras la gente en el parque los veía divertidos.

Nicolás de coloco detrás de una banca como barrera entre ellos pero no conto con que serena tomaría la misma banca como impulso para caer sobre el y recargarlo de cosquillas.

Una pareja de ancianos vio a la tierna pareja de adolecentes empapados y llenos de césped con añoranza, la mujer se apego al pecho de su esposo con ternura y este le dijo -¿recuerdas cuando yo corría así detrás de ti?-

-¿y como olvidarlo? junto a ti he pasado los mejores años de mi vida- le dijo ella tiernamente.

-de no ser por mi artritis aun correría detrás de ti, aunque aun lo puedo hacer en silla de ruedas- finalizo el arrancándole algunas risas a la mujer que abrazaba.

Esta escena no hizo mas que clavarle las últimas estacas en el corazón del muchacho cerca de ellos, quien también miraba la escena de la pareja aunque sus ojos no expresaban nada de ternura. Después de lo que Andrew le dijo, Darién busco un lugar para poder estar solo y pensar, mejor dicho para calmarse, aun tenia todos sus sentimientos a flor de piel y ver a serena con ese payaso no había sido lo que el esperaba, ella estaba feliz, corriendo de un lado a otro llena de carcajadas... la tierra podía abrirse y tragárselo, acababa de perderla y ya nada valía la pena. 


	7. YA NO TE MOLESTARE

-¡VE RAPIDO!-

-primero te llevare a tu casa-

-¿estas demente? quien sabe si piensa declararse, no puedes desaprovechar esa oportunidad-

-ciertamente no creo que Rei se me quiera declarar, solo dijo que me necesitaba urgentemente-

-UR-GEN-TE-MEN-TE, rei no usa esa palabra frecuentemente... bueno conmigo si lo hace, pero tienes que ir rápido!-

-primero te llevo a tu casa-

-no-

-si-

-NO-

-QUE SI-

-QUE NO, NO, NO, NO, NOOOOOOOOOOO-

-esta bien, esta bien, tu ganas-

Serena vio divertida alejarse a Nicolas, con la ropa empapada y su ropa cubierta de césped y hojas. Se dio media vuelva hacia su casa, deseaba haber aceptado que Nicolas la llevara a su casa, pero aquel sueño bajo la lluvia se rompió cuando rei lo llamo a su celular, oh cruel realidad!

¡Tonta! se reprocho, Nicolas era para rei, porque aunque rei no lo admitiera aun bajo tortura, serena sabia que Nicolas le gustaba y ella solo le hizo el favor de "prestárselo".

-muy bien, a caminar antes que termine con una pulmonía- se dijo dispuesta a dar el primer paso.

-¡oye tonta!- escucho una voz chillona detrás de ella la cual la estremeció, la niña de cabello rosa picando sus nervios otra vez.

-Rini, que rayos haces...- su voz se apago al ver a quien acompañaba a la niña.

-salí a pasear y me encontré a Darién- dijo la niña con voz melosa mirando al moreno con adoración.

-que disfruten el paseo- dijo con tono aburrido y se dio media vuelta más resuelta que nunca a irse.

-¿te iras así?- la voz del moreno llamo su atención.

-¿que?-

-estas completamente empapada-

Serena se miro así misma, hace un momento le había dado gracias la imagen de Nicolas pero solo hasta ahora se había dado cuenta que ella lucia igual -no importa- hablo de manera automática y sin emoción, no porque no la sintiera al estar cerca de Darién, sino simplemente porque su cuerpo había perdido el calor que sintió al correr tras Nicolas y ahora la humedad de su ropa la congelaba.

-¿acaso no eres muy grandecita para jugar en el césped?- espeto la niña con tono burlón.

Serena suspiro, esa niña tenia la habilidad de sacarla de quicio con facilidad -me voy a mi casa- hablo de mala gana comenzando a caminar pues no había vuelvo a girar y les daba la espalda.

-serena-

"maldición" pensó al sentir aquella corriente en su espina.

-tu casa queda muy lejos y te puedes enfermar- hizo una corta pausa como quien resuelve un problema matemático -dudo que algún autobús te lleve en el estado que estas, menos un taxi. Vamos a mi departamento y allí te secaras y limpiaras.

-¡ni muerta!- exclamo a la vez que su mente gritaba girándose hacia el, le sorprendió el rostro asombrado de Darién -perdón... quise decir que así estoy bien-

Ante su asombro Darién camino con paso firme hasta estar frente a ella y la miro directamente a los ojos con una determinación que ella nunca antes le había visto -mas vale que recuerdes que estamos ante un nuevo enemigo, y una sailor enferma no nos ayuda en nada-

Serena abrió los ojos espanto -eres un...- no pudo terminar aquella impudorosa frase pues el ya la había cogido del brazo y la llevaba a grande zancadas seguidos por la graciosa niña de cabello rosa.

Ya en el ascensor del edificio el finalmente la soltó y ella sintió como la fiel sobre su brazo ardía, mientras el resto de su cuerpo tiritaba completamente helado.

No quería estar ahí, habían demasiados recuerdos que ella se había empeñado en bloquear y estar otra vez en aquel lugar definitivamente iba a derrumbar aquella barrera. Cuando entraron al departamento la tibieza del lugar invadió su cuerpo y de que sus brazos, los cuales había tenido sobre el pecho en un vano intento de buscar calor, cayeran a sus costados.

El lugar estaba exactamente como lo recordaba, con aquel orden enfermizo sobre cada una de las piezas en el departamento -puedes darte un baño tibio, mete tu ropa en la lavadora que en un momento te doy algo para que te pongas- le dijo el en tono cortante.

Serena no quiso discutir, lo único que deseaba era irse así que se apresuro a entrar al pequeño baño de la sala.

-ahí no- le dijo el -en... en el baño de la habitación... aquí no hay agua caliente- termino señalándole la dirección hacia la habitación y se dirigió hacia la cocina.

Serena no dijo nada y como una autómata se dirigió hacia la habitación, en su camino se cruzo con el sofá donde Rini se acababa de lanzar y donde ella... ¡maldito sofá! Pensó trastrabillando y apresuro su camino hacia la habitación.

FLASH BACK

La primavera estaba a punto de acabar y serena veía la cuidad desde el balcón como una mancha multicolor, con gente yendo y viniendo.

Era la tercera vez que Darién la llevaba a su departamento, la primera vez que se lo propuso sintió que el corazón le salto hasta la garganta, pero todo estuvo muy bien, Darién siempre fue un completo caballero... algo aburrido pero un caballero al fin, suspiro pesadamente, Darién estaba dentro terminando algún informe en su computadora, ella no quería estorbar y salió al balcón.

Darién le gustaba... si era muy guapo, inteligente, amable... bien... bueno era guapo. Soltó una carcajada burlona, no, el no era perfecto... era ideal.

Desde aquella distancia, con el sol dando contra su silueta y el viento jugando con su largo cabello definitivamente parecía un ángel... su ángel.

Se acerco a ella silenciosamente y se coloco a un lado, ella giro la cabeza para mirarlo y sonrió -¿terminaste?-

-si- respondió el moreno y ella volvió a mirar el panorama -lamento que te aburrieras-

-no hay problema... además no me aburrí-

-¿de verdad?-

-de acuerdo, me aburrí como un hongo-

Darién sonrió y giro tomándola de los hombros acercándose para besarla, cuando sus labios se unieron paso una mano por su cintura y con su otra mano masajeo la base de su nuca, atrayéndola mas hacia el.

Se movieron de tal modo que ella quedo recargada contra el pequeño muro, levanto los pies para poder unirse mas a el. Serena lo tomo por la espalda pegándolo mas a su cuerpo y rozo sus labios con la punta de su lengua, Darién reacciono haciendo lo mismo pero se aventuro aun mas explorando los rincones de la boca de su novia.

Ambos sintieron como su respiración y sus propias palpitaciones se aceleraban, pero nunca pudieron saber como llegaron al sofá. Darién llevo su mano hasta uno de los senos de su novia, el cual había roto del límite de la tela de su brazier debido a la excitación. habiente llevo su mano hasta el tobillo de Serena, subiendo poco a poco, disfrutando la tersa piel de ella tocando sus rodillas y subiendo un poco más dentro de su falda, ella casi grito cuando el comenzó a besarle el cuello bajando por el escote de su delgada blusa.

La mente de serena se confundió, simplemente no podía pensar y una voz interior le gritaba que se detuviera, apenas abrió los labios cuando sintió el miembro excitado de Darién clavarse sobre su pelvis y la confusión le cedió el paso al temor... al terror!

-¡no, basta!- exclamo empujándolo.

FIN FLAH BACK

Tal ves esa había sido una de las razones por las cuales Darién la dejo, ella aun estaba lista para ese paso, era muy joven y sin experiencia... ¿como se hacia el amor? bueno sabia de anatomía pero ¿como seria el mismo acto? además ella aun no tenia su cuerpo completamente formado, aunque el ultimo año tuvo que cambiar la talla de sus braziers y pantaletas, aun así las mujeres que Darién frecuentaba eran mas voluptuosas y tal ves si la viera desnuda aquella excitación se hubiera ido.

Deseando que aquello pensamientos la abandonaran le dio vuelta la manija de la puerta, el interior a impresiono "enfermizamente ordenado" miro todo con detenimiento: una cama muy bien arreglada, una mesita de noche sin nada encima, el ropero cerrado y sin nada que le colgara, y para variar otro bendito librero pero... pero este tenia algo encima, algo que rompía con el orden.

con una infantil curiosidad se acerco y noto que era un pequeño cuadro puesto boca abajo, lo tomo y al darle la vuelta sus ojos se abrieron horrorizados y las primeras lagrimas comenzaron a surgir... nunca hubiera imaginado que Darién fuera capaz de...

knock knock

knock knock

La puerta se abrió dejando entrar un poco de luz -¿ya deberías... que haces?- pregunto Darién al ver a serena de pie sin hacer ningún movimiento.

-realmente solo te molestaba- hablo ella con voz ahogada, como si alguien la tomara del cuello.

-serena...- Darién no continuo pues serena se había dado la vuelta mistándole el retrato que tenía en las manos, el retrato donde estaban juntos y... estaba roto -yo...-

-no te preocupes- hablo ella dejando el retrato en el lugar donde lo había encontrado -ahora entiendo que solo fui un estorbo en tu vida, pero... te prometo que nunca mas te volveré a molestar- serena dibujo una agria sonrisa en sus labio y se apresuro a salir de la habitación pasando por un lado de Darién. Bastaron unos segundos para que el sonido de la puerta principal cerrándose le dijera que ella ya se había ido.

Camino hasta su pequeño librero y cogió el retrato que llevaba el vidrio quebrado, el no lo había roto... jamás hubiera sido capaz, ese era quizás su mayor tesoro. Se había quebrado después de un horrible sueño donde serena moría el día se boda y que su vestido blanco terminaba empapado en su sangre.

Pero era lo mejor, era mejor que estuviera lejos. Ese único pensamiento lo ayudo a no ceder al impulso de salir corriendo tras ella.

Se dejo caer al borde de la cama con el retrato entre las manos, abrió la parte trasera y quito la foto, limpiando uno a uno los trozos de vidrio y arrojándolos a un lado, con mucho detalle, como si de eso dependiese su vida, y nunca sintió la mirada de la niña de cabello rosa que lo miraba tristemente desde la puerta.

NOTAS:

Les quiero agradecer a todas inmensamente por sus review, en verdad son mi aliento para seguir escribiendo.

este capitulo es corto pero espero que lo disfruten y me dejen review :D y tambien que vean mi pagina de youtube donde colgue otros videos que espero tambien les gusten... muchas gracias por todo!

http:/www. you tube ... com/user/judcobain#p/u/0/cZeBcWcUH2U


	8. Pero que locura!

Nunca hubiera llegado a creer que ella lo llamaría, es mas estaba casi seguro que ella no tenia su número celular. Pero lo había hecho, aunque estaba seguro que la fantasía de serena de que Rei se le declarase estaba bastante lejos de la realidad, el hecho de que ella lo necesitara ur-gen-te-men-te ya lo emocionaba.

Subió las escaleras presuroso, al llegar al tope vio una figura roja sobre el tejado del pequeño templo donde las chicas dejaban sus ofrendas para conseguir novio, la extraña figura se balanceaba portando una escoba y empujando las pequeñas tejas.

-¡ACASO VAS A QUEDARTE HAY MIRANDOME COMO UN TONTO!- exclamo la extraña figura.

-¡Rei, pero que haces ahí!- exclamo el mismo tomando una escalera.

-disfrutando la lluvia ¿te parece?- hablo la pelinegra envuelta en un impermeable rojo con voz exagerada.

-debiste esperarme- le dijo subiendo al borde del tejado donde el sabia era una zona segura, se sostuvo con un brazo mientras que con el otro empujaba las tejas sueltas, Rei lo miraba con una admiración escondida, llevaba casi media hora tratando de acomodar esas tejas y solo había conseguido algunos raspones en las manos, mientras que él había subido sin ningún esfuerzo y las había acomodado con un solo brazo.

-si te esperaba, los amuletos hubieran terminado arruinándose con la lluvia ¿Dónde diablos te habías metido?-

-estuve con serena- respondió con simpleza.

-oh- musito mientras bajaba por la escalera que Nicolas sostenía.

Entraron hacia la cocina y Nicolas coloco la tetera sobre la estufa mientras Rei se quitaba el impermeable –estas sucio- le dijo la pelinegra.

-cierto- dijo el quitándose el suéter.

-tienes césped en el cabello ¿Qué anduvieron haciendo?- de pronto su misma imaginación le dio una respuesta, dibujando en su mente la imagen de él sobre el césped y serena sobre mordiéndole los labios "¡es una locura!... ella nunca se atrevería" de eso estaba totalmente segura, su rubia amiga era demasiado cohibida para hacer algo así… o al menos eso esperaba.

-uhmm…- murmuro pasándose una toalla por el cabello –será mejor que vaya a quitarme esta ropa o terminare enfermo-

Rei lo vio alejarse en silencio, cuando el pitillo de la tetera silbo se apresuro a preparar un par de tazas de té, cuando Nicolas regreso se sentó frente a ella tomando entre sus manos una de las pequeñas tazas.

-Rei necesito hacerte una pregunta- le dijo con la voz seca.

-¿Qué tipo de pregunta?-

-¿quisiera saber… si… si yo te gusto?-

-¿QUE?- exclamo escupiendo el té que ya tenía en la boca -¿de qué diablos hablas Nicolas, eres un tonto?- le dijo escupiendo las palabras.

-Rei, he estado aquí por casi un año, solo por ti y por nadie más que por ti… necesito saber si en verdad sientes algo por mí o solo estoy perdiendo el tiempo-

Rei lo miro sorprendida y a la vez confundida "por ti esperaría mil años" le había dicho el en varias oportunidades a lo que ella había respondido "pues espera sentado" pero ahora él le estaba poniendo un ultimátum… pero quien rayos se creía él, si pensaba que así ella brincaría a sus brazos esta total y completamente equivocado.

-¿acaso alguna vez te he hecho alguna señal o alguna palabra de mas que te haya hecho creer que me gustas, Nicolas?... deja de decir tonterías- lo acuso mirándolo fijamente.

Nicolas sintió un puñal directo en el corazón, las palabras de la pelinegra le habían dolido más que lo que él hubiera imaginado, habría preferido que ella evadiera el tema dejándole al menos una esperanza, pero sus palabras no solo habían roto sus esperanzas, también las habían arrojado al fango y escupido sobre ellas.

-entonces… - hablo de forma pausada –no te molestara si pretendo a otra chica-

-¿que?-

-gracias Rei, el te estuvo delicioso como siempre- Nicolas le regalo una última sonrisa saliendo de la cocina con sus propias palabras haciendo eco en su mente.

Era una locura, estaba seguro que esas palabras habían salido de su boca debido a la rabia, pero apenas termino de decirlas como un espejismo apareció la imagen de una rubia quitándose una hoja de la nariz con un soplido, mirándolo y regalándole la más tierna de las sonrisas.

¿Pero sería posible?

EN OTRO LUGAR…

¡No… no era posible!... Nicolas no podía estar hablando en serio. ¿Y si lo hacía? ¿Acaso seria ella?

Por los mil y un demonios, no era posible, primero Darién y ahora… ¿Nicolas? Que podía tener serena que no tuviera ella, nada. Ella era sofisticada, claramente más inteligente, su cuerpo era más voluptuoso y tenía un carácter independiente que la distinguía de las demás chicas.

Oh maldición, era eso. A los hombres les gustaba, les encantaba, es más les fascinaba que una mujer los necesite. Y serena Tsukino que era la típica princesa del cuento que esperaba a que su príncipe subiera la torre para rescatarla.

Tenía que ser ella, otra vez ella… y esta vez era la misma Rei quien se lo puso al frente, dándole instrucciones de cómo hacer que un hombre la deseara, creyendo que usaría esas tácticas con Darién y no con su… SU NICOLAS, si porque eso era, SU NICOLAS… ¿y nadie se lo quitaría?

¡Pero qué locura!

NOTAS:

¿Capitulo corto? xD bueno era el complemento del capítulo anterior, por eso es tan corto jejejje igual espero que les guste… y espérense… mamo-chan va sufrir ^^!


	9. Una nueva oportunidad

Al día siguiente en la escuela serena les había contado lo ocurrió con Darién, que hubiera roto su retrato fue algo que nunca hubiesen esperado, era demasiado, y serena había decidido que ya no iría tras de él. Sus intentos por reconquistarlo habían terminado y para ser sincera consigo misma, no existía tan "reconquista", pues él nunca la había querido, tal vez solo había sentido pena por la pobre niña que vivía en los recuerdos de un reino ya extinto, pero hasta el se había hartado de ella.

¡Qué cruel era el amor!

Su aspecto decaído había llamado la atención de muchos, entre ellos su antigua mejor amiga Molly, quien después de varios meses le volvía a dirigir la palabra de la manera amena de los viejos tiempos.

-mañana es sábado, vallamos al cine- le dijo muy animada

-hay una comedia buenísima en cartelera, vallamos juntas, será como en los viejos tiempos- hablo una joven de cabello negro sujeto en una trenza y de ojos color miel, Kaory era la tercera integrante de quien un día fue el trió indomable.

-de acuerdo- respondió la rubia ya más animada aunque aun sintiéndose cansada, pero sabía que su vida debía continuar.

Al día siguiente busco algo cómodo que ponerse, descarto toda la ropa nueva que había comprado junto a mina, no quería impresionar a nadie solo pasar una divertida tarde junto a sus amigas.

Finalmente escogió un sencillo overol corto de jeans y una camiseta naranja de mangas cortas y unas zapatillas blancas. Se delineo suavemente los ojos y hecho un poco de crema humectante en los labios que hacían que se vieran rosados pero muy naturales.

Cuando su madre la llamo corrió hacia la puerta pero una ligera tos la detuvo, con la mano sobre la boca trato de contenerse pero tardo un par de minutos en reponerse.

Cuando finalmente bajo encontró a sus amigas esperándola sonrientes, y definitivamente fue una tarde provechosa, no solo la buena película que las hizo llegar hasta las lagrimas y un dolor en el estomago.

Serena pudo saber que la relación entre Molly y Kelvin iba muy bien, aunque él se negaba a dejar sus anteojos al menos su cabello ya no era tan espantoso. Además Kaory había empezado a frecuentarse con un muchacho de un grado superior al de ellas, solo habían pasado un par de semanas pero él se mostraba muy interesado en ella y ella… suspiraba.

Finalmente despotricaron de Darién un par de veces, pero inmediatamente le hicieron saber los nombres de los chicos que se interesaban en ella, y que se habían emocionado cuando supieron que ya no tenía novio.

-¡que malvados!- exclamo fingiendo estar horrorizada pero sin lograr ahogar una carcajada.

-¿acaso ya olvidaste que nosotras éramos iguales? celebrábamos cada vez que un chico guapo terminaba con sus novias- le dijo Molly entrando al crow center como la tradición mandaba, finalizar una tarde de amigas con una malteada de chocolate.

-¿entonces dices que soy una chica guapa?- pregunto de forma divertida entrando ella también.

Las tres estallaron en carcajadas pero la de serena se congelo cuando se golpeo con la mirada azul de Darién, quien haciendo un gesto indescifrable desvió la mirada, Molly noto esto e inmediatamente agrego.

-¡claro que sí, todos los chicos dicen que eres una de las más guapas de la escuela!- exclamo tomándola de un brazo.

-¡cierto, yo soy testigo… por eso soy tu amiga, para que no me quites a mi querido Shinichi!- hablo Kaory acurrucándose como una gata sobre el hombro de serena.

-¡yo jamás haría eso!- exclamo horrorizaba mientras era arrastrada por sus amigas.

-¡hey chicas!- exclamo Andrew desde el mostrador frente a Darién -¿tres maltadas de chocolate?-

-¡sí!-exclamo el trió.

Cuando el rubio dejo las malteadas sobre la mesa gentilmente les pregunto sobre su día a lo que la morena y la castaña respondieron emocionadas y mirándolo con adoración, serena sonrió al recordar que hasta hace meses atrás ella lucia igual a sus amigas.

-no les parece un sueño- pregunto la morena.

-completamente- respondió la castaña.

-por dios Molly, tú tienes a kelvin y tu Kaory no se supone que estas saliendo con tu querido Shinichi-

-el que estemos a dieta no significa que no podamos apreciar el menú- respondió Molly con solemnidad.

-y más cuando el menú es tan apetitoso- completo Kaory con un tono lujurioso.

Serena soltó una gran carcajada pero esta fue interrumpida por una tos que la hizo ir al baño, tras unos minutos logro controlarla y lavándose el rostro se toco la frente y el cuello, se sentía muy cansada, la espalda y las piernas le dolían.

Cuando toco el picaporte de la puerta un profundo mareo la remeció, trato de reponerse rápidamente y camino hacia sus amigas, por el rabillo del ojo vio algo oscuro tras ella, tuvo la sensación de tener una burbuja en el cerebro y la oscuridad la comenzó a invadir, cuando dejo de sentir sus piernas supo que estaba cayendo -¡serena!- oyó que sus amigas gritaron, y con un fuerte golpe en la cabeza termino de caer.

ANTES EN OTRO LUGAR PERO MUY CERCA…

-si has vuelto es porque ya tomaste una decisión- hablo el rubio mirando fijamente a su amigo que se sentaba frente a él.

-claro que la tome- respondió secamente.

-bien… ¿y qué decidiste?- pregunto con notable curiosidad.

-dejare a serena… esta vez me alejare completamente de ella- respondió con una extraña sombra en los ojos que solo su amigo podía descifrar como tristeza.

-Darién… -

-¿entonces dices que soy una chica guapa?- se oyó desde la entrada

Darién giro inmediatamente, tan natural como respirar… pero hasta respirar era difícil cuando veía esa sonrisa, esos ojos… y sus labios. Se volvió para dejar de mirarla, no lo soportaría, eso lo sabía muy bien… ella era la mayor bendición en su vida, y su lejanía era su mayor maldición.

-¡claro que sí, todos los chicos dicen que eres una de las más guapas de la escuela!- exclamo una chica castaña que estaba un paso delante de ella.

-¡cierto, yo soy testigo… por eso soy tu amiga, para que no me quites a mi querido Shinichi!- escucho de manera dramática a la otra joven.

-¡yo jamás haría eso!- le divirtió su escandalizado tono de su voz, aunque el hecho que los chicos de su escuela comentaran lo guapa que era no lo divirtió tanto, aunque se veía tentado a girarse y mirarla, ver ese brillo en sus ojos cada vez que se alteraba, reflexiono en que esa era una de las razones por las que le gustaba molestarla.

-es mejor que me valla- dijo con un suspiro.

-espera, Primero quiero que me des tu punto de vista sobre mi informe- le dijo el rubio colocando frente a él un folio negro lleno de hojas.

-¿bromeas? acabaría en un mes y aun no termino el mío-

-siempre supe que no eras dadivoso- le dijo Andrew con tono teatral a lo que Darién le respondió frunciendo el ceño.

Hojeo un par de hojas del folio mientras su amigo llevaba las tres malteadas, cuando regreso estaba algo ruborizado lo cual no sorprendió a Darién en absoluto.

Aun la varios metros lejos de ella podía sentir su presencia, esa tibia sensación que noto desde el primer día que la vio, aun de espaldas el sabia cuando ella estaba cerca. Los últimos veces la había visto cambiar sobre todo en su manera de vestir, sus atuendos casi infantiles habían desparecido y le cedieron el paso a ropa muy juvenil, este día la había visto en una mescla de ambos, su ropa denotaba cada una de las líneas de su figura pero a la vez mostraban a la niña que aun estaba en su interior.

Cuando vio la mano de su amigo agitándose frente a su cara se dio cuenta que nuevamente se había perdido en sus pensamientos y sonrió –en serio, es mejor que me valla-

-¿entonces no me ayudaras?- pregunto Andrew desanimado.

-quisiera hacerlo, pero en mi estado lo único que lograría es que te desaprobaran y… -

-¡serena!-

Cuando dio la vuelta ya era tarde… ella estaba cayendo, vio su cuerpo fundirse en el piso golpeándose la cabeza y no pudo reaccionar hasta que Andrew saldo del mostrador y corrió hacia ella.

La sangre llego a su cerebro como un rayo y pronto también estaba de rodillas junto a ella al igual que su amigo y el de chicas.

-¡serena, serena reacciona!- exclamo Molly sujetándola de los hombros.

-está ardiendo en fiebre- dijo Andrew tocándole la frente.

Darién la había visto inconsciente una vez ya antes, pero en aquella ocasión su cuerpo estaba helado mientras que ahora estada quemando, además por alguna extraña razón sabia que esta vez un beso no la despertaría, no pudo contenerse más y la tomo entre sus brazos llevándola apresurado a su auto que había dejado estacionado en la entrada del crow, la coloco cuidadosamente en la parte trasera y mientras el tomaba el volante su par de amigas se acomodaban junto a ella recargándola en las rodillas de Molly mientras Kaory revisaba su pulso.

Ambas chicas estaban alarmadas pidiéndole que despertara y sin poderse explicar que había pasado, Darién dio varias vueltas policiacas y en contados llego al hospital, se bajo presuroso y tomo a serena casi arranchándosela de los brazos de sus amigas quienes solo atinaban a seguir al moreno.

Momentos después una enfermera apareció pidiendo los datos de la joven, la que contesto sus preguntas fue Molly mientras Kaory iba al teléfono a informarles a los padres de serena lo sucedido. Darién quedo en silencio pues no podía responder ninguna de las preguntas de la enfermera, fue cuando cayó en cuenta que en realidad no sabía nada sobre la vida de serena, si había sufrido de varicela, si tenía alguna alergia y en fin.

Un par de minutos después una doctora apareció informándoles que serena había sido diagnosticada con principios de neumonía, además que su hemoglobina se encontraba en 12 puntos lo cual no era tan grave pero si merecedor de una consideración, se negó a dar más información hasta que sus padres llegaran, pero los tranquilizo diciéndoles que ya se encontraba estable y había recuperado el sentido, sin embargo pasaría unos días en el hospital en el hospital.

Cuando la doctora volvió a desaparecer Darién se despidió de las chicas y se fue sin prestarse a ningún tipo de conversación, si por un lado estaba aliviado de que serena estuviera bien por el otro estaba furioso porque estaba seguro que esa pulmonía la había contraído el día que la vio con Nicolas bajo la lluvia, entro a su auto y salió del estacionamiento presuroso, no deseaba encontrarse con los padres de serena, la última vez que los vio quedo en cuenta que era del agrado de su padre, aunque su madre se mostro amable estaba seguro que no sería tan amable después de saber que le rompió el corazón a su hija.

EN OTRO LUGAR…

-dios mío hija no vuelvas a hacer algo así- hablo Ikuko tomando la mano de serena.

-mama la doctora ya dijo que estoy bien- respondió serena suavemente.

-una neumonía es algo de cuidado- hablo la doctora lentamente – a pesar de que estemos en verano, los casos de neumonía son muy comunes, además debes mejorar tu alimentación, te daré una dieta rica en vitaminas y proteínas, debes seguirla al pie de la letra-

-yo me ocupare de eso- le dijo Ikuko con una pequeña sonrisa.

Cuando la doctora salió de la habitación su madre continúo con su pequeño sermón durante unos 15 minutos más hasta que su padre llego con la pequeña Rini y su hermano Sammy. Como era de esperarse su padre dio grandes lamentaciones que su madre trato de frenar, mientras su hermano y la peque la de cabello rosa le decían lo tonta que era por enfermarse en verano, ella solo atino a gritarle que cerraran la boca aunque se alegro de verlos y aun mas se sorprendió de ver a Rini pues ella siempre demostraba un gran desinterés por ella.

Casi una hora después la hora de visita había terminado y ella estaba sola en su habitación, el ambiente era caliente por unas hierbas aromáticas que la doctora había mandado a colocar en forma de infusión, le había dicho que eran plantas medicinales y que la harían dormir como un bebe.

¡DIOS BENDIGA LAS HIERBAS AROMATICAS!

Aquella noche durmió plácidamente, incluso no había tenido ningún sueño o pesadilla, ni se había despertado a media noche, solo había cerrado los y cuando los abrió ya era de mañana, además que sentía su cuerpo ligero y un sabor dulce en los labios.

Después de un desayuno hecho básicamente de frutas sus amigas llegaron todas juntas, (Rei, mina, lita y ami) la peliazul le dio un porcentaje sobre cuántas personas enfermaban de gripe y hasta neumonía en verano como principal razón de que debería cuidarse más, lita le había prometido que cuando saliera del hospital le haría un gran pastel, ya que le habían dicho que no permitían el ingreso de alimentos al hospital, mina se ofreció a volver a ser su enfermera particular a lo que serena se negó con gran entusiasmo alegando que estaría bien en casa con su madre, Rei solo repetía lo tonta que era y cuando le pregunto cómo había contraído al neumonía se arrepintió de haberlo preguntado.

-Nicolas y yo jugamos bajo la lluvia, y estuve con la ropa mojada hasta llegar a mi casa- había respondido serena con simpleza.

20 minutos después había llegado Molly y Kaory, y 10 más llego Nicolas con un hermoso arreglo de flores, serena lo recibió muy feliz mientras él se culpaba de su estado, en un gesto de profundo afecto ella le tomo la mano diciendo que no había tenido la culpa de nada, sin percatarse del sonrojo en el rostro de su amiga Rei.

Pasada una hora finalmente estaban solas, serena pudo notar por el semblante de Nicolas que este tenía algo que decirle, y por ello le pidió que se quedara cuando todos se iban.

-Rei me termino- dijo con voz apagada.

-¿Qué te qué?... ¿acaso Uds.?- pregunto con el seño fruncido.

-no, nada de eso. Serena yo estaba arto de estar detrás de ella sin saber que esperar, tenía que saber que era lo que sentía por mi… y como lo sospechaba, Rei no siente nada por mi-

-Nicolas yo sé que eso no es cierto, a Rei le gustas-

-lo que yo creo es que le gusta que este a sus pies y… y uno no puede obligar a nadie a que lo ame-

-Nicolas… -él la miro directamente a los tratando de descifrar en ellos algo que le permitiera dar el primer paso, pero ella bajo la cabeza impidiéndoselo -yo… - ella balbuceaba mientras sus manos jugaban torpemente con el borde de sus sabanas –yo decidí olvidar a Darién- finalmente levanto la mirada regalándole una dulce sonrisa, Nicolas no necesito mas, aquello había sido suficiente para saber que tenía una nueva oportunidad… para enamorarse.

NOTAS:

Discúlpenme por la demora pero es que el instituto me tiene como loca :D muchas gracias por sus reviews, y pues a la pregunta: si, es un serena Darién, aunque siempre me pareció injusto que solo serena fuera tras de él, así que aquí lo quise hacer sufrir un poquito, bueno bastante jejeje pero quien sabe y por esas cosas que pasan en mi cabeza como rayitos de luz cambio de concepto xD además que Rini me cae pesada, espero sugerencias si? Mil besos para todas!


	10. DECISION

Lapiceros, cintas, moños, folletos, mini posters, tarjetas de navidad, colores, escuadras, cuadernos… ¡DONDE DIABLOS ESTABA SU AGENDA!

Día miércoles, 8 de la noche y la habitación de serena Tsukino lucia como si un huracán hubiera entrado por la ventana.

Esa misma mañana había llegado del hospital y aun tenía que pasar unos días en casa, a sus padres… bueno, a su PADRE no le parecía correcto que algún chico fuera a su casa, a excepción de kelvin, así que el único modo en que sabía que se podría comunicar con Nicolas era por teléfono… ¡Y TENIA QUE PERDER SU AGENDA!

Aunque Rini se había negado, sabía que este tenía una extraña fijación por rebuscar entre sus cosas y no dudaba que esta la hubiera extraviado.

-bendita Rini- gruño entre dientes tirando con fuerza de un cajo, este había sido menos hondo de lo que había creído por lo cual cayo dejando su contenido esparcido en el suelo.

Serena lanzo una maldición mental, mientras se agachaba a sus oídos llego una melodía, una muy triste que inmediatamente ahogo su garganta, sus ojos giraron hasta encontrar aquel objeto que tomo entre sus manos.

La cajita musical, su melodía que muchas otras veces la había hecho soñar ahora parecía llorar. Estrujo fuertemente la pequeña caja contra su pecho tratando de tragarse las lágrimas que se acumulaban en su garganta

FLASH BACK

Ella siempre había odiado el silencio, mil veces prefería una charla amena de asuntos importantes o sin importancia, pero… siempre había un pero.

Y este gran pero tenía el nombre de Darién chiba, el hombre del silencio. Sonrió para sí ante sus tontas ideas.

Ya había pasado poco más de una hora desde que llego al apartamento del moreno, luego de poner sus libros sobre la pequeña mesita, ambos se abocaron a leer y estar silencio.

Sin embargo a comparación de otras personas con quienes le incomodaba estar callada, con Darién era distinto, no era necesario que hablara pues el calor de su presencia la llenaba… ¡diablos, si que estaba enamorada!

Los primeros 7 ejercicios los había resuelto casi sin problemas, pero el octavo estaba a punto de darle jaqueca, como era su costumbre para despejar su mente, dibujo a un lado de la hoja el rostro de su gatita luna, le encantaba dibujarla, ya que ese símbolo de media luna en su frente le daba un aire de distinción que estaba segura ella misma llevaba cuando se transformaba en la princesa, sus pensamientos divagaban hacia ese hermoso vestido blanco cuando…

-¿serena?-

Se dio cuenta que los ojos de Darién no estaban sobre ella, si no exactamente sobre el trazo sobre su hoja, se sonrojo ligeramente pues ya imaginaba lo que debía estar pensando, como el resto de la gente que creía que no le gustaba hacer la tarea y prefería dibujar… bueno en parte era cierto… ¡PERO NO AL EXTREMO!

-¿tienes algún problema con eso?- le dijo acercándosele y sentándose a su lado

El corazón de serena dio un gran vuelco y por unos segundo no puedo hablar –no soy buena con los logaritmos- respondió finalmente apenada.

El tomo su cuaderno y dio un vistazo a lo que ya había resuelto, aunque noto una mueca muy parecida a una sonrisa en su rostro al llegar a la parte de su dibujo.

-están bien resueltos… aunque usaste el modo largo-

-¿largo… acaso hay uno corto?-

-claro, te lo mostrare- con voz controlada y manos agiles dibujo un par de números y trazos que le dio un rápido resultado -¿lo ves? Así es más fácil-

-¡gracias!- exclamo emocionada mirando con admiración la letra de Darién sobre su cuaderno "pondré esta hoja en un marco" pensó sabiéndose ridícula –aunque… - esta vez su gesto era medio reflexivo –sigo preguntándome si alguna vez en el futuro usare estas cosas de los logaritmos-

-bueno y que es lo que te gustaría hacer- Darién se acomodo para mirarla fijamente.

Serena abrió la boca pero inmediatamente la cerro –la verdad… no tengo al menos idea-

-uhm… ¿y qué tipo de cosas te gustan hacer?-

-comer dulces y leer historietas- respondió con humor, Darién dibujo una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro preguntándose si aquello lo había dicho en serio.

-pues… - había empezado a hablar cuando ella lo interrumpió.

-la verdad… es que me gusta hacer felices a las personas que están cerca de mi- esta vez su voz era dulce y sus ojos mostraban un brillo que solo había visto en ella, Darién quiso hablar pero ella se le adelanto con mucho humor -¡así que supongo que seré la mejor payaso de circo!-

Sin premeditarlo Darién exploto en carcajadas, y sin premeditarlo aun menos ya la había abrazado, el mismo se sorprendió ante su reacción, pero al sentir su tibio cuerpo entre sus brazos supo que este era el momento de dejar que esa pequeña vocecita escapara de su garganta –estoy seguro que hagas lo que hagas, siempre serás la mejor-

FIN DE FLASH BACK

-¿Por qué tenias que arruinarlo?- se quejo con la voz ahogada en lágrimas, sin poder percatarse de la pequeña que la miraba con tristeza desde el marco de la puerta.

Instantes después había olvidado por completo que era lo que estuvo buscando y acomodo sus cosas, los recuerdos de su corto noviazgo con Darién aun estaban muy latentes en su memoria y salían a flote cuando ella menos lo esperaba.

Su buen humor se había esfumado dejándola en una bruma que la consumía en la depresión, no deseaba deprimirse… no podía… no debía.

Si lo hacía solo preocuparía a sus padres quienes ya se habían alarmado y preocupado por la ligera anemia que le detectaron en el hospital… ¡no haría sufrir a sus padres por un hombre que no supo amarla!

Cuando lo tuvo todo preparado para irse a dormir deseo como cada noche salir a su balcón, pero recordó las indicaciones de la doctora y fue directo a su cama apagando la luz… deseando que el día de mañana fuese mejor.

HORAS DESPUES…

Al oír el tintineo de su reloj estiro la mano haciendo que este cayera de la mesita de noche, abrió los ojos pesadamente y se arrastro sobre la cama hasta alcanzar el pequeño reloj.

Se volvió a cubrir la cabeza tratando de volver a dormir, total, no tenia que ir a clases hasta la siguiente semana. Escucho la puerta de su habitación abrirse y unos pasos de tacón acercarse a su cama.

-¡serena, levántate!- exclamo su madre.

Perezosamente se movió entre las sabanas saliendo de ellas con los ojos muy pequeños-¿mama, acaso no recuerdas que no tengo escuela?- le dijo sentándose.

-pero tienes comer- solo cuando dijo esto, serena se percato de la bandeja que llevaba entre sus manos, una bandeja llena de comida –anda come- le dijo acomodando la bandeja en sus rodillas.

El último par de meses era cierto que serena había perdido el apetito poco a poco, además que las batallas la dejaban muy agotadas… pero ahora estaba hambrienta.

-mama… - le dijo aun con un poco de comida en la boca –antes de papa… ¿tuviste mas novios?-

-¿eh?-

-digo, si saliste con alguien antes de conocer a papa- hablo la rubia mientras se limpiaba con una servilleta.

-pues si, tuve algunos novios, aunque nada importante-

-quiere decir que solo te enamoraste de papa-

-uhmm… - murmuro colocando la bandeja sobre al mesita de noche y sentándose junto a su hija –hubo solo un chico… estaba loca por el-

-¿en serio?-

-si, su nombre era Shingo Takawaky. Era guapo, popular, inteligente… y me enamore- la mujer rodeo a su hija con un brazo feliz, pues había esperado esta conversación hace mucho tiempo, una conversación madre a hija.

-¿y que paso?- pregunto con curiosidad.

-fuimos novios un par de meses, pero desde el primer día yo sentía que el lo era todo. Pero termino conmigo, no me dijo porque solo que necesitaba tiempo… me entristecí… mucho… incluso anduve tras de el sin importarme que ya andaba con otras chicas, creía que si lo buscaba el iba a entender que sentía lo mismo que yo-

-¿y se dio cuenta?-

-solo hasta que me vio con tu padre y me pidió otra oportunidad-

-¿y se la diste?-

-claro que no, conocía a tu padre pero nunca había tratado mucho con el, me inscribí en el club de fotografía pues Shingo estaba en el club de futbol y de esa manera yo podía estar cerca de el tomándole fotografías al equipo. Pero hay conocí mas a tu padre, el me hizo reír, íbamos a museos y ferias a cubrir los eventos de al cuidad para el periódico de la escuela… y ahí me enamore de el… y fue como el amor debía de ser-

-¿y como debe ser el amor?-

-de a dos, libre, fuerte, protector… debe hacerte feliz… si lloras debe valer la pena… y supera todas las pruebas-

Entonces ambas guardaron silencio, serena sabia que su amor por Darién fue protector, que la hizo feliz… si lloro mucho sin saber si había valido la pena… no fue libre, estuvieron atados al pasado y no superaron la prueba del tiempo… ¿acaso no fue amor?

-¿en que piensas hija?- le preguntó su madre acariciando su cabeza.

-bueno… al final igual se dio cuenta que te amaba ¿no?-

-no cariño, no me busco por amor. Solo porque me vio feliz con tu padre y ahí personas para quienes el orgullo vale más-

-mama… ¿crees que lo suficientemente bonita?-

-¿que?-

-digo, para que alguien se enamore de mí-

La mujer se levanto y tomando cariñosamente la barbilla de su hija le dijo-sabes, antes que nacieras tu padre y yo fuimos a una exposición de arte, había un cuadro de una diosa, la diosa Selene de la luna… tenía un hermoso cabello largo que el llegaba hasta los tobillos y brillaba como rayos del sol, sus ojos eran del color del cielo en un día luminoso y su piel blanca como la seda… tu padre se enamoro de esa imagen, no sabíamos si serias una niña, pero el me dijo que deseaba que fueras igual de hermosa que esa diosa… me reí de el… pues en nuestra familia nadie tiene el cabello rubio… pero dios cumplió el deseo de tu padre y te trajo a nosotros… eres hermosa hija, la niña mas hermosa que jamás he visto- diciendo esto la mujer limpio una lagrima que resbalaba del rostro de su hija y dándole un beso en la frente la abrazo.

Como madre el ultimo año había sido mas difícil de lo que alguna vez creyó, si bien estaba casi lista para lidiar con una adolecente no estaba preparada para la lejanía de su hija, en algún momento habían sido muy unidas y su pequeña hija le contaba cada una de las cosas que le sucedían, pero de pronto todo cambio.

Si bien nunca había sido una alumna excepcional, sus notas eran aceptables, pero repentinamente sus notas cayeron como nunca antes y lo peor era que cada vez la sentía mas lejana, gran parte de su tiempo se la pasaba fuera y el tiempo que tenía en casa se la pasaba dormida.

-hija… ¿Qué paso con aquel muchacho?- finalmente pregunto la madre sin poder contener su curiosidad.

-¿muchacho, que muchacho?-

-aquel que nos presentantes la otra vez, el que tenia lindos ojos azules-

Serena sintió una profunda punzada en el pecho, este no era el mejor momento para que su madre le hiciera recordar a quien pudo ser su yerno.

-¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba? ¿Daniel, Damien?-

-Darién- respondió con voz seca.

-oh si, y dime ¿siguen siendo tan amigos?-

"¿tan amigos?" ¿Acaso su madre era adivina? después de tragar una gran gota de saliva respondió –hace mucho que no lo trato-

-¿en serio? ¿Porque?... parecía que tu le gustabas mucho-

-¿Qué?- serena se alejo de su madre y la miro aterrada, esta solo le sonrió.

-hasta podría decir que de la manera en que te miraba estaba enamorado de ti-

-¡claro que no!- exclamo saltando de la cama, cogió violentamente una bata que se puso inmediatamente dirigiéndose hacia su baño, su madre quedo asombrada ante esta reacción pues aunque sabia del especial carácter de su hija, nunca la había visto reaccionar así.

-serena- la llamo antes que ella pudiera llegar al marco de la puerta, la rubia se giro para verla directamente.

-hubo algo entre Uds., verdad- serena sabia que esa no era una pregunta, era una completa afirmación -hija quiero que confíes en mi-

Serena se mordió los labios, deseaba decirle la verdad a su madre, pero le avergonzaba… cuanto le avergonzaba, admitir que fue una ilusa que creyó que un hombre del tipo de Darién podría fijarse en ella, ilusionarse de un modo tan estúpido… ir detrás de el… hacer un plan de reconquista… si su madre lo llegara a saber solo se avergonzaría de sus hechos… no podía.

-no, mamá… solo fuimos conocidos- giro sobre sus talones y desapareció tras la puerta de su baño, mientras su madre se lamentaba por el día en que se habían vuelto tan lejanas.

Los días pasaron sin que siquiera se diese cuenta, cuando llego el día en que debía volver a la escuela sintió un gran alivio, no podía volver a mirar de frente a su madre, su conciencia era demasiado punzante.

Sus amigas se alegraron de volver a verla restablecida y le ayudaron a terminar de ponerse al tanto de las ultimas clases, en el receso le molly y kaory le dijeron lo mucho que se había asustado cuando la vieron desmayada a lo que serena les dijo que eran sus heroínas por llevarla al hospital y las abrazo, sin embargo vio un ligero sonrojo en ellas que le causo una cierta extrañeza.

EN OTRO LUGAR…

Diez minutos después de preparar la limonada ella aun tenia la charola con los vasos entre las manos, esta situación era absurda. Respiro hondo y finalmente salió de la cocina dirigiéndose al pequeña jardín de la parte trasera del templo.

Allí estaban Nicolás y su abuelo arreglando el cerco blanco que rodeaba el jardín… en realidad solo Nicolás lo arreglaba pues su abuelo hacia buen rato que había sacado una perezosa para tomar "un pequeño descanso".

Se acerco con paso firma hasta ellos, sabia que no tenia mucho tiempo para hacer que Nicolás se volviera a fijar en ella, pues serena ya le había contado su decisión de olvidarse de Darién, y en extraño brillo en sus ojos al preguntarle sobre Nicolás pusieron todas sus alarmas internas en acción… ¿acaso a serena le gustaba Nicolás?

-les traje unas limonadas para que se refresquen, hace mucho calor e imagine que tendrías sed, Nicolás-

Sus azules ojos se clavaron en ella, haciendo que una corriente eléctrica recorriera todo su cuerpo hasta hacer vibrar la pequeña fuente, el se levanto limpiándose el sudor con el torso del brazo, rei perdió el aire al ver las finas líneas de su torso atreves de la camiseta húmeda y los firmes músculos de sus brazos.

-gracias, es justo lo que necesitaba- le dijo tomando un vaso y regresándose.

-te esta quedando muy bien- se apresuro a decir la morena.

-¿te parece?-

-claro, se nota que tienes mucho talento con las manos- la sonrisa que se le borro al ver la exagerada expresión en el rostro de Nicolás quien parpadeo un par de veces.

-bien… será mejor que vuelva a trabajar, no quiero que se me haga tarde- le dijo devolviéndole el vaso

-¿tarde para que?- pregunto arrepintiéndose de lo ansiosa que sonaba su voz.

-uhm…- por un instante dudo en responder pero finalmente lo hizo con toda naturalidad –debo encontrarme con serena-

-¿con… serena?-

-si- respondió con simpleza volviendo a su trabajo.

-¿regresaras temprano?- volvió a preguntar después de un momento de silencio –es que estoy preparando algo y creo que me excedí… no quisiera desperdiciar la comida- termino de hablar desviando la mirada.

-no lo se… tal ves- Nicolás no volvió a mirarla, solo se concentro en su trabajo.

La decisión de olvidarse de ella había sido tan difícil como lo había imaginado, y recién empezaba, pero debía hacerlo… esa fue su decisión.


	11. Tratando

Finalmente todo se había resuelto, los sueños habían cambiado, el tiempo suficiente había pasado y ahora ya podía volver con ella.

Piso el acelerador, debía llegar de prisa, estaba seguro que ella estaría en el crow… había acabado, finalmente.

Freno en seco al encontrarla caminando por la acera del parque aun con su uniforme, se bajo presuroso del auto para alcanzarla.

-¡serena!- exclamo tras ella.

-uhm…- ella se giro y lo miro –Darién…-

-serena necesito hablar contigo, es muy importante- le dijo ansioso.

-lo siento, estoy apurada- le dijo girándose.

-¡espera!- exclamo tomándola del brazo.

-¡Darién que te pasa, suéltame!- exclamo tratando se soltarse del agarre.

-por favor, serena necesito decirte que…-

-¡quítale las manos de encima!- un fuerte empujo lo separo de ella.

Era aquel tipo, Nicolás quien se colocaba delante de ella, para su sorpresa ella se apego a su costado –serena… tenemos que hablar, yo…-

-nosotros no tenemos nada de que hablar- le dijo ella con voz rígida y la mirada severa.

-déjame explicarte, tuve unos sueños…- trato de explicarle lo sucedido pero ella solo negó con al cabeza.

-Darién acaso no entiendes lo que te digo- esta vez su voz sonaba fastidiada y el sintió que la desesperación de apoderaba de su temperamento.

-serena yo te amo, mas que a nada en la vida, yo te amo- suplico tratando de acercarse.

-ni un paso mas chiba- le dijo Nicolás con mirada desafiante.

-serena…-

-que pena Darién, pero yo ya no te amo- le dijo ella con una media sonrisa –ahora… amo a Nicolás- la sonrisa en su rostro creció, tomando el rostro del castaño entre sus manos, y muy suavemente coloco sus labios sobre lo suyos pero muy pronto el beso se volvió mas intenso apegándose mas a su cuerpo mientras el la rodeaba con sus brazos.

-No… NOOO!-

Un sueño... la brisa fría que se colaba a través de su ventana le decía que era un sueño… ¿o una premonición?

-serena-

Salió de la cama de un salto, se vistió lo mas rápido que pudo y salió de su departamento, momentos después estaba a las afueras de su casa, la luz de su balcón estaba apagada ¿Qué rayos le pasaba?

Sabia bien que todo aquello era correcto, ella debía olvidarlo, solo así dejaría de sufrir… y ya lo estaba haciendo, ella lo estaba reemplazando por Nicolás… y eso era lo correcto.

Verifico en su reloj era eran casi las 2 de la madrugada… y solo tenia un lugar a donde ir, era su única salida para poder sobrevivir a su olvido… debía volver a su antigua vida, esa vida donde el placer físico llenaba una milésima parte de su ser y el creía que era suficiente.

Entro a su auto, condujo unos minutos hasta llegar a aquel edificio azul, donde vivía meiko en su departamento… su antigua "amiga cariñosa".

Cuando estuvo frente a su puerta toco un par de veces el timbre hasta que finalmente la puerta se abrió.

-Darién… que haces aquí y a esta hora- le dijo la mujer vestida con una fija bata negra que apenas y podía cubrir algo de su intimidad-

-pasaba por aquí y pensé… ¿Por qué no recordar viejos tiempos?- apenas termino la frase una sonrisa ilumino el rostro de la joven quien se acerco seductoramente hacia el tomándolo del cuelo.

-ya te extrañaba, Darién chiba- acaricio su mentón con la punta de su nariz de forma seductora, pegando su pelvis a la de el, de un tirón lo introdujo al apartamento mientras lo besaba ferozmente, introduciendo su lengua en la boca de el.

El respondió automáticamente y su cuerpo también, pero su corazón… ese era otro asunto.

Muy pronto la ropa había quedado sobre el piso, ni siquiera había llegado a la habitación, sobre el sofá el se coloco entre sus piernas introduciéndose en ella de manera violenta mientras ella gemía y curvaba la espalda.

Sonidos guturales se escapaban de su garganta mientras se movía dentro de ella cada vez más y más rápido.

Al sentir que el momento de su clímax físico estaba a punto de llegar cerro los ojos y hundió su rostro en el cuello de ella sin dejar de moverse, dejando una vez mas que su corazón hablara, que imaginara que en quien se estaba derramando… era ella.

HORAS DESPUES EN OTRO LUGAR…

-¿en una disco?- dijo la rubia confundida.

-¡una disco, yo nunca he ido a una disco!- exclamo la otra rubia con un moño rojo.

-pues unos compañeros de la universidad me llamaron y pues tu les caíste muy bien y me pidieron que te llevara- le dijo el castaño sentado frente a ella en la mesa del crow.

-pues no se…- dijo dudosa.

-¡vamos serena, no seas tonta de seguro te divertirás!- le dijo mina muy animada.

-pero yo soy menor ¿no habrá algún problema?-

-¡claro que no!- exclamo el feliz –tengo tarjeta de socio, así que todo estará bien-

-¿tarjeta de socio, Nicolás acaso tu seguido a esos sitios?- le pregunto con el ceño fruncido-

-nada de eso- respondió finiéndose ofendido-esas tarjetas le dan a cualquiera que tenga un poco de dinero-

-oh, es cierto había olvidado que eras millonario- ante el comentario de serena Nicolás no pudo evitar atorarse con su refresco arrancándole unas risas a la rubia.

-¡no soy millonario!- exclamo avergonzado.

-esta bien, esta bien, solo ligeramente adinerado- respondió ella sarcásticamente.

Aquello genero una divertida discusión con pequeños detalles que no pasaron inadvertidos a los ojos de la otra rubia, quien se comenzaba a arrepentir de haber animado a su amiga a aceptar aquella invitación.

Al día siguiente el par de rubias se encontraba recorriendo el centro comercial como un par de pequeños huracanes, serena se avergonzaba de la mayor parte de prendas que su amiga escogía.

-serena iras a una disco… UNA DISCO!... créeme que esta lleno de víboras-

-¿víboras? Creí que íbamos a una disco, no al zoológico- le dijo con un poco de humor.

-¡no seas tonta! Me refiero a la clase de chicas que hay allí, son mayores y… grandes- mina hizo un gesto con el rostro que serena no pudo entender, al ver la confusión de su amiga, mina se cogió los pechos de manera disimulada –grandes ¿entiendes?-

-oh si, ahora entendí-

-además no querrás dar una mala impresión a los amigos de tu…¿amigo?-

-¿Cómo que "amigo"? claro que Nicolás es mi amigo- le dijo mientras cogía una blusa.

-vamos serena, a mi me lo puedes decir… tu y Nicolás… uhmm-

-¡mina!- serena la miro anonadada y sonrojada, siempre había creído que seria lo suficientemente discreta para ocultar su interés por Nicolás, pero al parecer no había sido suficiente.

-no digo nada de lo que nadie no se hubiera dado cuenta, Uds. se gustan-le dijo arrebatándole la blusa y colocándola en el perchero.

-pues… si… y no- dijo tímidamente.

-como que si y no-

-si me gusta… pero Nicolás es para rei-

-¡que!- exclamo llamando la atención de algunas compradoras –pues te contare que la otra ocasión a rei sobre Nicolás, y ella me dijo que había nada entre ellos, que primero muerta antes que hacerle caso-

-rei es así, terca como una mula… pero yo se que le gusta-

-serena… si te gusta Nicolás… ¿quiere decir que ya no quieres a Darién?- mina vio el rostro de su amiga ensombrecerse y no pudo mas que arrepentirse de su pregunta.

-claro que lo quiero, no lo olvide… solo me resigne-

EN OTRO LUGAR…

Levanto cabellos hasta lo mas alto de su cabeza, dejando que algunos mechones cayeran sobre su rostro "tienes un hermoso cuello" le había dicho en una ocasión mientras ella solo le había llamado torpe… y ahora la torpe era ella!

Se miro al espejo sintiéndose perfecta, aunque con cada nervio a mil. Aquel vestido rojo era ideal para su figura y más porque ese era definitivamente su color.

Al ver su reloj se dio cuanta lo ansiosa que estaba, pues aun faltaban un par de horas para el lonche de la tarde, solo deseaba no ser muy obvia en su reconquista de Nicolás, ironías de la vida, y pensar que ella misma hizo un plan de reconquista para su amiga y esta termino conquistando a Nicolás.

No sabia porque exactamente lo hacia, Nicolás le gustaba eso era claro, pero no sabia que era mas fuerte, el hecho de que el se fijara en otra chica o que esta chica fuera su tonta amiga, eso no solo hería su sensibilidad, también su orgullo y vanidad… pero en la guerra y el amor todo valía… y esto era la guerra… ¿por el amor?... tal ves.

Admiro su imagen una vez más y estuvo segura que Nicolás no podría resistirse a alabarla y ella aprovecharía esa oportunidad para soltar algunos pequeños coqueteos.

Cuando finalmente salió de su habitación, bajo las escaleras lentamente dejando que sus tacones hicieran eco. Cuando llego al ultimo escalón se detuvo y vio que Nicolás y su abuelo ya estaban en la mesa de te y haciendo un pequeño ademan acomodo coquetamente un mechón de cabello que caía sobre su rostro –así que ya están aquí- con un brazo se sostuvo del barandal e inclino su cuerpo de manera que su figura se dibujara.

-si no te apresuras el se te va a enfriar- le dijo su abuelo mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

Rei se quedo un instante tratando de ver algo en la mirada de Nicolás, pero este solo suspiro y dirigió su vista hacia su taza.

Sentándose frente a el le dijo animada –y dime Nicolás ¿tienes planes para el sábado?-

-¿y porque quieres saber eso?- hablo el abuelo.

-bueno… es que… pues… una película que he esperado mucho acaba de estrenarse, una amiga me invito pero recordó que tenia planes con sus padres… y pues… me dio los boletos… y… no me gustaría ir sola- rei gruño por dentro enfadada por al intromisión de su abuelo.

-pues… si… la verdad, si tengo planes-respondió Nicolás con un extraño brillo en los ojos.

-¡en serio!- exclamó el abuelo abriendo mucho los ojos –con la chica que me contaste- pregunto ansioso.

-si, con ella- la sonrisa de Nicolás se amplio, mientras rei sentía que caía por un hoyo negro en el cual nunca llegaba al fondo.

Realmente le había dolido, Nicolás ya le había contado a su abuelo sobre "aquella chica" -¿con serena?- pregunto sin poder contenerse.

-¿serena?- murmuro el abuelo -¿acaso no es aquella rubia graciosa?- rei solo asintió y aun dolida vio como Nicolás le respondía con una sonrisa –pues bien, harán una muy buena pareja, ambos son igual de bobos- el abuelo rio y Nicolás lo imito aunque sin tantas ganas.

-serena no es boba- dijo cuando el abuelo finalmente había dejado de reír –es…-

-¡claro que una boba!- rei había explotado sin proponérselo, estaba de pie con el rostro enrojecido y mirando a Nicolás furiosa –¡no es mas que una niña mimada, tonta, llorona y sin el menor sentido común!- diciendo esto se fue casi corriendo hacia su habitación, donde se encerró no a llorar, a gruñir y a morder una almohada para que nadie escuchara sus gritos.


	12. Fuego

Pudo ser tan fácil pero lo dejaste ir

Pudo más tu orgullo, tu ego, tu miedo

A ser feliz

Aquella noche de sábado no fue como ninguna otra, tal vez para el resto de la gente pudo ser un día más, pero no para ellos.

Serena estaba en casa de mina terminando de arreglarse, finalmente habían escogido un vestido negro sin mangas, sus delicados hombros estaban a los descubiertos y por primera vez en su vida se sentía sexy.

La tela se amoldaba perfectamente a su figura, el vestido llegaba sobre sus rodillas, el detalle en el corsé hacían que el escote resaltara sensualmente sus pechos que ahora lucían un par e tallas mas grandes de lo que alguna vez los había visto.

Sus largas piernas se veían elegantes con aquellos tacones que la hacían varios centímetros mas alta, además se había soltado el cabello y mina le había hecho unas mechas platinadas, nada extravagante pues salían con agua tibia, además le había sombreado los ojos de modo que su azul se veía mas intenso, sus labios estaban pintados de un rosa intenso, unos pendientes y una pulsera completaban su atuendo.

Soltó un gran suspiro al sentir un nudo en el estomago, estaba realmente nerviosa, esta era su primera "cita" con Nicolás, en otras oportunidades habían estado juntos pero una buena cantidad de ellas solo fueron por celar a Darién o por que el le ayudaba con sus tareas y a estudiar pero esta la "primera cita".

Y estaba confundida ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo? Por un lado sabía que a rei le gustaba, pero por otro cuando estaba con Nicolás, el dolor que sentía por Darién casi desaparecía, casi, porque siempre estaba presente en ella. Agito la cabeza tratando de despejar su mente.

-serena, Nicolás ya…¡serena te ves hermosa!- exclamo su amiga emocionada.

-¡gracias!-

Cuando salió hacia la sala vio a Nicolás más hermoso que nunca, un pantalón negro y una camisa negra de corte moderno, no era mucho pero era perfecto… Nicolás era perfecto ¡santo dios, se estaba volviendo loca!

-¿serena?- le dijo boquiabierto –¡por dios, luces increíble!-

-tu igual- le dijo acercándose a el, finalmente se tomaron del brazo y salieron.

El le abrió la puerta del auto y ella entro brindándole una sonrisa –hueles muy bien- le dijo cuando ocupo su sitio en el volante.

-gracias… es de mina, se llama algo así como seducción fatal o algo así- explico con inocencia.

-uhmm… pues no creo que en ella huela tan bien como en ti- le dijo coquetamente sin dejar de mirar el camino.

Serena se sonrojo y solo sonrió sin dejar de ver su perfil, tenia la nariz ligeramente mas amplia que la de Darién, las cejas mas pobladas y los labios… eran un poco mas carnosos que los de Darién, besarlo debía ser increíble "¡en que rayos piensas!" le grito una vocecita.

Cuando llegaron al lugar se sorprendió de toda la gente que hacia cola, era cierto lo que Mina le había dicho, allí las chicas eran "grandes".

Serena se sintió intimidada y bajo la cabeza cuando caminaron por un lado de un grupo de chicas en minifalda -¿sucede algo?- le pregunto Nicolás.

-es que… aquí todas se ven… "grandes"- dijo tímidamente.

-¿grandes?- pregunto confundido.

-si… "grandes"- le dijo mirándolo directamente tratando de que leyera sus pensamientos, pues no pensaba tocarse los pechos como mina.

-oh… - dijo el captando la idea –grandes… pero que dices serena- Nicolás le mostro su tarjeta de socio al enorme hombre de la entrada quien le sonrió y los dejo entrar –no hay nadie aquí… - continuo el mientras se escabullían entre la gente y cuando estuvieron cerca de la pista de baile el tomo su mentón cariñosamente y termino diciendo –no hay nadie aquí, que se compare contigo-

Serena sonrió y se sonrojo ligeramente, su corazón comenzó a latir de manera desesperada y trato de decir algo pero… -¡hey tortolitos!-

Ambos distinguieron claramente la voz de aquel simpático amigo de Nicolás y lo buscaron sonrientes, cuando lo encontraron serena se congelo, junto al grupo estaba Darién… era un grupo grande, y no solo estaba Darién, también Andrew y… meiko.

-como la odio- gruño entre dientes.

-¿dijiste algo?- le pregunto Nicolás confuso.

-no, nada- le respondió sonriente.

Nicolás tomo su mano y la llevo hacia las mesas donde se encontraba el grupo, el local estaba lleno de gente y serena comenzó a sentir calor. Cuando faltaban solo un par de metros para llegar al lugar, Nicolás soltó su mano y la coloco en su espalda, justo donde terminaba su trasero y se formaba la curvatura de su espina, como empujándola delante de la gente, este era un toque intimo, un gesto de posesión pura, un gesto que Darién múltiples veces había hecho en el pasado.

Vio la mirada de Darién congelarse a un mas, incluso lo vio levantarse ligeramente, pero el brazo de Andrew lo devolvió a su lugar. Saludaron al grupo muy animados, aunque obviamente excluyeron a Darién.

-serena no puedo creer seas tu ¿Cuándo creciste tanto?- pregunto Andrew con inocencia al recordarla con su uniforme de colegio, sin embargo la mente de serena se fue hacia otro lugar, y por el sonrojo en el rostro de Nicolás supo que el pensaba en lo mismo.

Una mesera en minifalda y con una blusa blanca muy escotada se acerco al grupo dejando sobre las meses unos tragos de diferentes colores y tamaños, miro amablemente a Nicolás y serena preguntándoles si deseaban beber algo.

-a mi me trae un Martini rosso- respondió.

Serena se sintió confusa y avergonzada pues sabia que uno de sus peores puntos era el alcohol… además era muy joven para beber -¿y Ud. señorita?-

-Nicolás recuerda que si la haces beber puedes terminar en al cárcel- se escucho la voz burlona de meiko mientras sorbía de su trago.

Después de un breve segundo sonrió y miro a Nicolás preguntando -¿tu que dices?-

Nicolás sonrió –creo que un **Shirley Temple** seria perfecto para ti, viene con una cereza-

-¡genial!- le dijo animada, pero incluso en ese instante pudo escuchar los labios de Darién apretarse y su mirada ponerse mas fría y dura hacia ella.

Los jóvenes hicieron un par de comentarios alegres hasta que una joven de cabello rubio hablo mirando a serena –sabes has atrapado un verdadero pez gordo-

-¿un pez?- respondió dudosa.

-cuando estudiábamos juntos no le hacia caso a ninguna chica, y al parecer tu lo tienes a tus pies- hablo la joven divertida a lo que serena rio suavemente.

-oye arruinas mi reputación, serena cree que soy todo un rompecorazones- hablo Nicolás con tono teatral.

-¡no es cierto!- exclamo serena sin reprimir una carcajada.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio como Darién tomaba su segundo trago de un solo golpe, lo cual en cierta forma la angustio. Su corazón salto cuando su mirada se topo con la de el, pero al parecer la joven a su lado también lo hizo y esta estiro su mano hasta tocar el muslo de el moreno en un gesto sensual mientras le susurraba al oído, este solo sintió.

Un profundo punzón traspaso el corazón de serena haciendo que estrujara las manos y rebeldes lagrimas nublaran su visión, sin esperanto sintió la mano de Nicolás sobre la suya, lo miro y este le sonrió –no se tu, pero yo pienso divertirme esta noche-

Como cada vez que estaba con Nicolás, este le provoco un gran alivio, le sonrió dulcemente cerrando sus dedos entre los suyos y diciendo –si, tienes razón… ¿me aceptarías como pareja esta noche?-

-uhmm, no se… hay tantas chicas que me han pedido lo mismo hoy-

-no es cierto- le reprocho frunciendo el ceño.

-vamos a bailar- Nicolás sonrió y la llevo hacia la pista de baile.

Al llegar al centro serena sintió que toda su prudencia de colegiala podía quedar fuera, ahora era una joven en plena pista de baile junto al chico que le gustaba.

Hey hey

You you

I don't like your girlfriend

No way no way

I think you need a new one

Hey hey

You you

I could be your girlfriend

Definitivamente el lugar se había llenado aun mas mientras estuvieron en la mesa, porque hasta el aire lo sentía caliente. Recordó aquellos movimientos que mina le había enseñado y junto a la gran agilidad que había obtenido siendo una scouts su cuerpo era casi, casi elástico. Meneándose de un lado a otro y sonriendo mientras Nicolás se movía a lado suyo.

You're so fine

I want you mine

You're so delicious

I think about you all the time

You're so addictive

Don't you know what I can do to make you feel all right?

Entonces record el cumpleaños de kaory, donde esta había hecho un baile que a todas había impresionado por lo atrevida, y entonces la imito porque esta noche ella también quería ser atrevida.

Don't pretend

I think you know I'm damn precious

And how, yeah, I'm the motherfucking princess

I can tell you like me too

And you know I'm right

Dio un medio giro colocándose de espaldas a Nicolás, meneándose al ritmo de la música. A medida que la música se volvía más rítmica la gente alrededor parecía enloquecer y se movían cada vez más rápido. Serena vio el rostro sonrojado de Nicolás y rio junto a el.

She's like so whatever

You can do so much better

I think we should get together now

And that's what everyone's talking about

El aire caliente hizo llegar hasta ella un aroma muy conocido… la colonia de Darién. Miro alrededor y encontró muy cerca a Darién bailando junto a aquella joven que cada vez odiaba más. Giro el rostro inmediatamente para solo fijarse en Nicolás.

Hey hey

You you

I don't like your girlfriend

No way no way

I think you need a new one

Hey hey

You you

I could be your girlfriend

Los ojos de Darién brillaban mas a medida que se perdían en las curvas del cuerpo de serena y en sus suaves movimientos, se mecía a ritmo de la música casi sensualmente como si quisiera deducirlo… y rayos si que lo estaba consiguiendo. La joven que bailaba a su lado había quedado completamente olvidada.

Hey hey

You you

I know that you like me

No way no way

You know it's not a secret

Hey hey

You you

I want to be your girlfriend

Esta miro con rabia a la rubia pues sabia pues sabia que estaba llamando toda la atención de quien estaba completamente segura que después de terminar con la rubia le pediría al fin ser su novia. Aunque ese momento nunca había llegado, ella no se rendiría… y aquella noche estuvo casi segura de que lo había legrado, pero no fue así… porque en el momento de su mayor clímax el solo había dicho un nombre… y no era suyo.

Hey hey

You you

I don't like your girlfriend

No way no way

I think you need a new one

Hey hey

You you

I could be your girlfriend

No way, no way

-¿Qué diablos haces aquí?- el corazón de serena dio un vuelco al percatarse que Darién se encontraba junto a ella, junto a la joven que la miraba con desprecio mientras no dejaba de moverse contra el cuerpo de Darién.

Serena lo miro con fijeza y con un ágil movimiento hizo su cabello hacia un lado haciendo que los ojos de Darién brillaran – ¿y a ti que mas te da?- mirando la joven junto a el.

-con un demonio, solo tienes 15 años- Darién lamento este comentario pues arranco una carcajada de la joven junto a el.

La música alrededor cambio totalmente a un ritmo mucho mas suave que dejo que la sus voces calaran tan hondo como solo ellos sabían que podían hacerlo.

Pudo ser tan fácil pero lo dejaste ir

Pudo más tu orgullo, tu ego, tu miedo

A ser feliz

Y por que a mi me toca sufrir

Si solo te ame de más

No lo pude evitar

-en tal caso- dijo ella mirándolo fijamente y con voz completamente controlada –ese ya no es asunto tuyo- dio medio paso apegándose al cuerpo de Nicolás mientras este envolvía su cintura con sus brazos.

Y entonces grito, lloro, muero

Todo en silencio (todo en silencio)

Y entiendo como alguien puede amar sufriendo

(Amar sufriendo) yeea amar sufriendo

Solo por ti

Darién tuvo nuevamente la visión de aquel sueño que lo lanzo a los brazos de meiko y su corazón se termino de quebrar y ahora fue solo su orgullo el que hablo –tienes razón, ya no eres asunto mío- dio media vuelta y salió de la pista seguido por meiko.

Mi voz no te alcanza siendo que te perdí

Se escucha el eco de un silencio que habla de ti

Y puedo escribir la más triste canción

Para decirte amor que no te puedo olvidar

serena se acurruco en Nicolás mientras este la atraía mas a su cuerpo como consolándola, pues sin mirarla sabia que esta había comenzado a llorar, Darién sabia exactamente como herirla en lo más profundo… y no había dudado en hacerlo.

Y entonces grito, lloro, muero

Todo en silencio (todo en silencio)

Y entiendo como alguien puede amar sufriendo

(Amar sufriendo) yeea amar sufriendo

yeea amar sufriendo. Todo por ti

cuando la canción termino serena deseaba refrescarse y fue hacia el tocador. Sus ánimos no podían estar mas bajos pero no deseaba irse aun, no por Nicolás, el se había portado muy bien con ella y lo mínimo que podía hacer por el era tratar de divertirse.

-serena-

Pudo ser tan fácil

Pero lo dejaste ir.

Se quedo congelada al encontrar a Darién a un lao de pasillo, mirándola con los ojos encendidos.

-es una gran irresponsabilidad que ese tipo te haya traído a un lugar como este- le dijo con la voz severa.

-Darién- hablo ella sorprendiéndose de lo firme de su voz, lo contrario de si misma que temblaba como una hoja –eso solo es entre el y yo- lo vio dar unos pasos hacia ella sin quitar la vista de sus ojos, como si con ellos la atara para que no escape –como dijiste… -continuo ella desafiante –ya no soy asunto tuyo-

-¿tu crees?- la voz de Darién sonaba áspera mientras una nueva canción los envolvía.

Espero que guardes de mi algún recuerdo

Yo por mi parte prefiero renunciar

Te vas porque quiero que escapes de este infierno

Lo puedo pactar con sangre nuestro final

Ya estaba muy cerca y no podía evitar mirarla con severidad, pues deseaba castigarla… castigarla por ser tan hermosa, por ser la única razón que el encontraba para seguir con vida, por haberlo cambiado tan rápido. Ese tipo no la merecía, nadie podía hacerlo… solo el, porque se había dado cuenta que eran el uno para el otro, o al menos, que ella era lo que necesitaba para llevar su vida, no importaba cuantas mujeres metiera en su cama o las camas en las que se metiera, aquella noche con meiko lo había comprobado, nada se comparaba a la sensación de estar completo cuando ella le sonreía.

Yo no puedo seguir con este juego

No quiero morir de nuevo mil veces

Serena sintió pánico ante la mirada de Darién, por un instante creyó que era capaz de golpearla aunque la idea desapareció instantáneamente, pero aun así retrocedió un paso encontrándose contra la pared.

Después de los dos no habrá

- Una palabra -

Ya nada quedara

- Solo una lagrima -

Después de morir por ti

- Y resucitar -

Ya nada queda, ya nada nos queda

El prácticamente ya estaba sobre ella, disfrutando de su aroma, no el de su perfume, el de su sudor, ese aroma que lo enloquecía en el pasado y ahora estaba haciendo que casi pierda el control -¿en verdad te enamoraste de el?-

Prefiero morir de amor

Que vivir así

Quisiera morir de amor

Que seguir igual

Agonizando entre tus brazos

-¿el puede hacerte sentir lo mismo que yo?- le susurro al oído –dime ¿logro hacer que me olvidaras?- abrazo su cintura con al sensación de que incluso su cuerpo hacia sido específicamente para el suyo.

La atrajo mas hacia el hundiendo el rostro en su cuello y dibujando algunos besos sobre el

No digas palabras que se las lleve el viento

No quieras jugar el fantasma que nunca se va

Quiero que salga de nuevo el sol de invierno

Tal vez debería dormir sin despertar

Serena cerro los ojos e inclino la cabeza contra la pared dándose cuanta que esta había sido una muda invitación a que continuara con sus carias, deseaba pelear y mostrarse firme, pero contra Darién chiba sabia que siempre iba a tener la lucha perdida.

No sabia si era pánico o felicidad lo que hacia su corazón latir de aquella manera tan acelerada, pero de repente un extraño calor surgió en sus entrañas, sintió melancolía, solo había tenido aquella sensación una vez… aquella tarde en el apartamento de Darién.

Yo no puedo seguir con este juego

No quiero morir de nuevo mil veces (de nuevo mil veces)

Abandono su cuello para dirigirse a sus labios, aquellos labios que tanto había anhelado, mientras sus manos bajaban a su trasero acariciándolo. Serena jadeo contra su boca cuando el comenzó a acariciar su pelvis contra la suya, mostrándole lo que causaba en el.

Después de los dos no habrá

- Una palabra -

Ya nada quedara

- Solo una lagrima -

Después de morir por ti

- Y resucitar -

Ya nada queda, ya nada nos queda

-mira lo que me haces- ronco tomando una de sus manos y llevándola hasta su miembro erecto, serena casi grito de espanto y excitación, levanto los brazos sobre sus hombros rozando sus pechos contra el pecho de el.

Prefiero morir de amor

Que vivir así

Quisiera morir de amor

Que seguir igual

Agonizando entre tus brazos

-maldita sea, serena- gruño contra su piel -¿Por qué no puedo escapar de ti?-

Serena lo jalo hacia ella, hundiendo su lengua en su boca, embriagándolo de su dulce sabor, ese sabor a caramelo que podría llamarse su única droga.

Dios, vendería su alma al diablo por llevarla a su departamento y hacerle el amor toda la noche. Se veía tan increíble que perdió el aire en cuanto la vio, pero el hechizo termino al ver como otro la tocaba como si fuera suya "pero ella es solo mía" se decía a si mismo. Al volver a besarla había olvidado su promesa de alejarse de ella, y el simple pensamiento de que la estaba poniendo en peligro lo carcomía por dentro, debía alejarse, debía dejar de acariciarla, dejar de besarla… pero no podía… ella era su infierno y paraíso.

Después de los dos no habrá

- Una palabra -

Ya nada quedara

- Solo una lagrima -

Después de morir por ti

- Y resucitar -

Ya nada queda, ya nada nos queda

La mente de serena estaba perdida en una bruma ¿acaso seria capaz de hacerle el amor el un club lleno de gente? ¿Dónde se había metido su pudor cuando lo necesitaba? Y no dejaba de susurrarle palabras sensuales, de acariciarla íntimamente y ella no podía más que responder a cada una, se había perdido en el mundo del deseo que llenaba su vientre de lava ardiente, una que estaba a punto de estallar sobre su pelvis.

Prefiero morir de amor

Que vivir así

Quisiera morir de amor

Que seguir igual

Agonizando entre tus brazos

Gimió a la vez que enredaba sus dedos entre los cabellos azabaches de el, tu turbada mente quedo en cero y le cedió el paso a sus instintos, arqueo la espalda de manera que el tuviera mas acceso a su intimidad y el gruño contra sus labios, pudo sentir el claro latir de su miembro contra su pelvis, entonces el se movió tratante se sujetarla y llevársela, cuando…

-¿Darién?- la voz de aquella chica hizo eco y serena sintió ganas de vomitar


	13. Refugio

Era meiko quien estaba detrás y serena la vio con ojos desorbitados. Darién se separo lentamente con la mirada casi tan turbada como la de ella, pero se repuso inmediatamente. Serena se mordió el labio inferior tratando de contener la vergüenza que comenzaba a fluir por cada uno de sus poros.

-quiero irme a casa ahora- hablo meiko mirando directamente a serena con los ojos llenos de rabia.

Detrás de meiko apareció Andrew quien miro a Darién con rabia mientras a serena le dirigió una mirada llena de tristeza, lo que hizo que serena bajara la mirada aun mas avergonzada.

-claro, no hay problema- le respondió Darién con voz seca, la niebla del deseo había sido reemplazada por la triste realidad.

-al menos debo admitir que eres perseverante- hablo la chica dirigiéndose a serena.

-¿que?- dijo serena atónita.

La joven le sonrió de manera desdeñosa cruzando los brazos –te la has pasado detrás de Darién, bien pues toma lo que acaba de pasar como un premio consuelo-

Serena la miro con horror, esperando que Darién dijera algo, pero este ni si inmuto ni siquiera por la mirada de reproche que le lanzo Andrew, la rabia y el dolor se juntaron en sus ojos haciéndolos brillar dolorosamente, deseaba irse corriendo pero sus piernas no le respondieron.

"santo dios, eres la princesa de la luna, no puedes permitir que te hable así" le dijo una voz interior "¡reacciona!" pero su boca enmudeció, y el estomago se le estrujo al oír la carcajada de la mujer.

-es mejor que nos vallamos- hablo finalmente Darién.

-te dije que no debías meterte con niñas, Darién- le dijo con burla disfrutando la imagen derruida de serena.

-apenas voy aprendiendo- respondió este sin emoción.

Serena sintió una daga en el corazón ¿Por qué tenia que doler tanto? Era un sufrimiento casi físico y las lagrimas amenazaban en salir –sabes- le dijo la castaña meneándose hacia serena –Darién estaba molesto conmigo… por eso se hizo de novio contigo-

Los ojos de serena se abrieron como platos dejando que un par de lagrimas escaparan, la castaña solo sonrió satisfecha y continuo –yo creí que ya se le había pasado por la noche de amor que tuvimos hace un par de días, pero al parecer quiere seguir castigándome- lo ultimo lo dijo haciendo un puchero de niña engreída mirando al moreno.

El dolor desgarro a serena al imaginarlo pasando la noche con aquella mujer… haciéndole el amor… y tan solo hace unos instantes el… por dios cuanto deseaba gritar ahora, y el aun no se atrevía a mirarla.

-como te darás cuenta- continuo la castaña –a el no le importas un comino-

El dolor pronto se convirtió en rabia que se acumulaba en un punto, en sus manos, cuando cayo en cuenta de lo sucedido solo pudo sentir la palma de mano derecha ardiendo, y vio como la castaña se tocaba el rostro con el ojos desorbitados –pues te lo regalo- dijo serena con rabia –llévatelo lejos, haz lo que quieras con el, a mi ya no me importa. Uds. dos son la clase de gente que siempre he despreciado y si por fuera no los quiero volver a ver- la voz de serena contenía una amargura que asombro a todos, pero especialmente a Darién lo había horrorizado "que le he hecho" se dijo a si mismo ¿Dónde había quedado la dulce niña que conoció?

La joven la miro con odio y respirando profundamente se acerco a Darién tomándolo del brazo –Darién, que te parece si esta noche la pasamos en mi apartamento- hablo con voz suave pero lo suficiente alto para que todos la oyeran, en especial la rubia.

Darién estuvo a punto de abrir la boca cuando… -¿serena?-

Nicolás apareció tras ellos y serena se volvió a sonrojar bajando el rostro, la vergüenza era demasiada ¿Cómo pudo haberle hecho esto a Nicolás? Era demasiado, como se había permitido llegar a este punto. Darién vio el lenguaje corporal de serena, antes notaba vergüenza cuando Andrew la miro pero esta vez ante aquel tipo lucia mortificada ¿Por qué diablos le tenia que importar tanto a serena ese tipo?

-¿Quién rayos crees que eres para traerla a un lugar como este?- hablo Darién con voz aguda tratando de mantener el control de su rabia.

Nicolás lo miro con desdén -tal ves deberías de inmiscuirte en asuntos de otros y concentrarte en tu novia ¿no crees?- hablo con el mismo tono de voz mirando a la joven que lo tenia del brazo.

-¿no eres acaso tu quien andaba detrás de rei?- replico Darién con rudeza –no te mereces a serena-

-ya vámonos- exclamo meiko incomoda tirando del brazo de darien.

Nicolás miro a serena y su mirada cambio a dulzura, se acerco ella tomándola de los hombros –cariño ¿estas bien?-

Serena quiso responder que si pero si voz se apago por las lagrimas contenidas, Nicolás le paso la mano por el rostro, tomo su mentón y lo levanto hasta que su mirada estuvo fija en ella –ya estoy aquí… todo estará bien, ahora yo te cuidare- la voz de Nicolás se fue apagando mientras acercaba su rostro al suyo, hasta que sus labios finalmente se unieron, serena cerro los ojos lentamente pero pudo distinguir cuando Darién exploto de la tira e intento lanzarse tras Nicolás siendo contenido por Andrew que casi lo llevo a rastras a otro lugar.

Los labios de Nicolás eran tan cálidos como ella los había imaginado, serena se entrego al beso pues este le daba tranquilidad… que diferencia con los de Darién, que ponían en pie cada uno de sus nervios.

Cuando se separaron ambos se sonrieron, lo habían comprendido, eran el uno para el otro… eran su refugio.

**NOTAS:**

Ya se que me odian por los últimos capítulos sobre lo de Darién con la otra chica la explicación es simple, los hombres son unos imbéciles :D pero como notaran esto le sirvió para darse cuenta que después de conocer a serena no puede volver a su vida de antes, que ella lo cambio por completo y que no ahí otra mujer para el.

Oh! Y sobre la pregunta, pues no, serena y Darién no han tenido relación nunca, han estado apunto pero no… al menos no en mi fic.

Sobre lo otro pues si ya esta a punto de acabar y espero que el final las deje felices a todas… mil gracias por sus reviews y sus mensajes con sus sugerencias, me han animado a continuar mi historia mas rápido, este capitulo es corto por la emoción :D pero prometo que en un par de días pondré mas… ya estoy en camino!


	14. ¿Porque? ¿Porque?

El camino hasta su casa fue en silencio, en cierto modo estaban avergonzados pero aun mas que eso, dolidos por su reciente descubrimiento ¿Qué fácil hubiera sido si tan solo se hubieran enamorado uno del otro? Pero no podían quejarse, como amigos hacían la pareja perfecta, ese era un hecho innegable y tal ves lo mejor que sacaron de aquella experiencia de corazones rotos.

Le pidió a Nicolás que la llevara a su casa y cuando este le recordó que se suponía que iba a tener un pijamada en casa de Mina le contesto –hoy no seré una buena compañía para ella-

Subió a su habitación en silencio, respiro aliviada al no encontrar a luna en su habitación ¿realmente creía que no se daba cuenta de sus escapadas con Artemis?

Tiro sus tacones a un lado, mientras caminaba hacia su cama frotándose el cuello, se dejo caer sentada abriendo el último cajón de su mesita de noche. No había encendido las luces pues no deseaba llamar la atención de sus padres, solo se iluminaba por los rayos de luz de luna que se colaban a través de su ventana.

Del cajón saco una pequeña libreta rosa, la abrió y en el centro encontró la última fotografía que se había tomado con Darién y la ultima en sobrevivir a sus arranques de furia. Sonrió ante su propia ocurrencia, acariciando el rostro de Darién a través del papel.

La miro con nostalgia pensando en los momentos que habían pasado juntos y aquellos recuerdos del pasado "no eres una princesa del cuento, eres una chica normal" le había dicho en una ocasión rei tratando de animarla a seguir su vida sin Darién.

En aquella oportunidad le había dicho que no podía, que su amor era demasiado grande y que sin el no podida vivir, un extraño sentimiento de rabio la invadió un instante, que patética había llegado a ser.

Resoplo sintiéndose molesta consigo misma por haberle permitido a Darién burlarse de ella, de seguro ahora estaba pasando la noche con su amiguita, dios cuanta rabia sentía ahora -todo se termino, Darién- dijo tomando la fotografía con ambas manos dispuesta a romperla.

-¡claro que no!-

Serena levando la vista aterrada ante la figura que aparecía entre las sombras de su habitación…

MAS TEMPRANO ESA NOCHE…

-¡maldita sea!- exclamo una vez mas golpeando el volante, incluso olvidando a quien llevaba en el asiento del copiloto.

-¿Darién?- hablo la joven tímidamente, todos los aires de superioridad se le habían esfumado al ver la reacción del moreno ante aquel beso. El no le hizo caso y detuvo el auto frente a aquel edificio -¿no quieres subir?- le pregunto coquetamente, pero nunca encontró respuesta.

El acelero el auto apenas ella bajo, una lagrima de amargura rodo por su mejilla pues sabia que su departamento se encontraba hacia la dirección contraria, el la buscaría.

En tan solo unos minutos ya se encontraba frente a su casa, la luz de su balcón estaba apagada, no sabia que pero algo lo impulso a trepar su balcón, no le fue difícil ya que siempre fue bueno con los deportes y el ser tuxedo mask le habida dado mucha agilidad.

Todo dentro estaba oscuro, pero el aroma era innegablemente de ella, camino casi a cuestas para no hacer ningún ruido, por la poca luz pudo divisar algunos objetos. La habitación era blanca y con una franja rosa con algunos conejos, sonrió al recordarla aun como una niña. Sobre un pequeño buro estaban algunos retratos, evidentemente algunos de su familia, aun recordaba aquel encuentro en el que su padre lo llamo viejo.

Estaba seguro que si lo encontraba ahora hurgando las cosas de su hija sacara de algún lugar una escopeta y no dudaría en perseguirlo por las calles.

Dolorosamente pudo notar que no había ninguna fotografía suya, las habían de su familia, de sus amigas, de su escuela… pero ninguna de el.

Estaba apunto de tomar una pequeña almohada en forma de corazón cuando oyó un ruido mudo desde fuera, había estado tan ensimismado que ni siquiera había oído al auto de Nicolás estacionarse fuera, se apresuro a colocarse a un lado de la puerta justo en el lugar mas oscuro de la habitación.

La puerta se abrió suavemente a la vez que una esbelta figura entraba a la habitación sin hacer ruido. Era ella, se veía tan hermosa a la luz de la luna. La vio lanzar sus tacones y sentarse pesadamente sobre la cama, estaba tan encerrada en sus pensamiento que ni sintió la presencia de el, saco una pequeña libreta rosa de su mesita de noche y los ojos de Darién se abrieron aun mas a verla sacar de el una fotografía, a la distancia no la podía ver claramente pero pudo distinguir que era la misma que el tenia, en aquella ocasión habían sacado dos iguales, uno para cada uno.

La vio tan frágil viendo aquella fotografía tan tristemente que deseo lanzarse sobre ella para consolarla, para decirle que la amaba, un mas ahora que antes, que la distancia lo estaba consumiendo como no podría imaginarse, pasaron apenas un par de minutos cuando los ojos de ella se endurecieron y cogía la fotografía con ambas manos, pero que lo que susurro que crespo sus nervios y no resistió.

-todo se termino, Darién-

-¡claro que no!-

Serena salto de la cama dejando escapar un pequeño grito que inmediatamente callo con ambas manos, corrió hacia su puerta y la abrió verificando que sus padre no los hubieran oído, pues aunque su habitación se encontraba muy alejada del resto, su casa no era muy grande y tenia ciertos ecos.

-¡que demonios haces aquí!- exclamo con la voz susurrante.

-¿acaso no es evidente?-susurro mirándola directamente a los ojos.

-¿Qué, ahora te dedicas a acosar chicas indefensa? Sinceramente de ti ya no me sorprendería- susurro mirándolo desafiante.

-¡yo no acaso a nadie!- susurro casi perdiendo el control –vine aquí porque me debes una explicación-

-¿que? Yo a ti no te debo nada-

-claro que si, como es posible que estés con ese imbécil después de tan poco tiempo de haber terminado-

-¿y tienes el descaro de preguntarme eso?- el rostro de serena se enrojeció por la rabia pero su voz continuaba con el tono susurrante pues no quería despertar a sus padres –además, no se supone que pasarías la noche con tu amiguita… como se llame-

-tal ves si… tal ves no- respondió de manera sarcástica, quería que ella sintiera el mismo dolor que el sintió cuando la vio besando a otro.

Los ojos de serena brillaron con furia mientras se ponía las manos en la cintura, en un gesto de desafío –pues entonces, vete con ella, has lo que quieras, revuélcate en su cama pero lárgate o llamare a mi padre para que te asesi…-

Darién la cogió del brazos atrayéndola hacia el y la beso como si ese fuera su castigo por haberlo cambiando, cuando en el fondo sabia que se castigaba a si mismo. Por un breve momento sintió que luchaba contra el y profundizo el beso, rodeando su cuerpo para que no pudiera tener el control y sujetando su nuca.

Salvajemente, su boca cubrió la de ella, como un hombre muerto de hambre, ahogado y desesperado a la vez, como si ella fuera la única que lo pudiera mantener vivo, mientras se volvía loco de deseo al mismo tiempo.

La oyó gemir contra si boca pero el placer de la victoria le duro muy poco, pues cayo en cuenta que era el quien había perdido, como siempre frente a ella… solo podía rendirse.

Su manos llegaron hasta su espalda y bajo suavemente la cremallera de su vestido dejando al descubierto la suave piel de su espalda, la cual acaricio como si fuera un tesoro encontrado.

Esta ves cualquier muestra de pudor abandonaron a serena, introdujo su muslo entre las piernas de Darién presionando su miembro erecto contra su vientre bajo, la emoción de su propia victoria la invadió al escucharlo gemir.

El la cogió por las caderas desplazando su vestido hasta que cayera, cuando este estuvo en el suelo la miro un instante, casi desnuda con solo una prenda que la protegía, con el rostro ligeramente enrojecido y los ojos llenos de pasión, la visión no podía ser mas perfecta, sus senos hinchados por la excitación y sus pezones apuntándole amenazadoramente.

La levanta en sus brazo y la acostó sobre la cama, deleitándose por cada una de las curvas de su figura, la volvió a besar mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y serena le desabotonaba la camisa, sus labios solo se separon para que el dibujara un camino húmedo sobre su cuello y sus pechos los cuales absorbió hasta que sus pezones enrojecieron, serena arqueo la espala mientras jadeaba ya sin control.

Tomo la cabeza de el para besarlo y bajo las manos hasta su pantalón los cuales bajo sin menor ceremonia, cuando sintió entre sus manos aquella latente virilidad sintió una desconocida necesidad… si, lo necesitaba, lo quería, oh dios cuanto necesitaba tenerlo dentro de ella.

Pero el estaba disfrutando aquella dulce tortura, retiro lentamente la delicada ropa interior de serena, negra y de encaje. Ella cerro los ojos fuertemente ante el shock emocional de tenerlo entre sus piernas. El cogió cada una de sus rodillas abriéndolas hasta el limite de su elasticidad, serena se mordió el labio y gimió muy fuerte, casi grito cuando Darién introdujo su lengua en ella, recorriendo cada parte de su intimidad, saboreando cada paso como si fuera el caramelo mas delicioso del mundo, serena cogió una almohada y la puso sobre la cara para callar en algo sus gemidos, pues aunque estaba disfrutando el momento aun no olvidaba que en esa misma casa estaban sus padres.

Darién abandono su labor y le quito la almohada quedando satisfecho por el brillo en los ojos de ella –vamos cariño- susurro en su cuello –pídeme que te haga mía-gruño acariciando uno de sus senos.

-estas… demente –gimió ella –si mi padre… si el…. Te matara- hablo ella apenas entre suspiros.

-tienes razón- gruño el acariciando su clítoris –esto es… lo mas loco que he hecho- le beso enredando su lengua con la de ella y sin dejar de acariciar intimidad –y eso… es lo mejor-

-ahh…- serena gimió fuertemente cuando el introdujo su dedo en ella, acariciando su clítoris cada vez mas rápido.

-vamos- gruño el sin saber si podría soportar mas –pídemelo-

Serena se maldijo a si misma pero ya no podía contener mas el volcán que erupcionaba dentro de ella –oh… por favor…-

El se introdujo en ella, empujando toda su reprimida pasión. Ella gimió fuertemente y hasta casi grito, dejando que una lagrima rodara, el de detuvo cuando finalmente la había penetrado por completo mirando su rostro, ella abrió los ojos y lo encontró contemplándola con tanto amor que casi no lo podía creer, a la vez que sujetaba su rostro para besarlo envolvía su espalda con su piernas.

El empezó a moverse lentamente, aumentando la velocidad cada vez mas, el momento había llegado de manera casi irreal, este momento que creyó nunca llegaría y era como el paraíso. Amo la sensación de estar dentro de ella, ser parte de ella, llenando ese espacio tan intimo que sentía que los dioses lo habían creado solo para el –oh, serena- gimió el sin dejar de moverse –te he necesitado tanto- ella gimió fuertemente en respuesta mientras su cabeza iba de arriba abajo una y otra vez.

Sus manos se encontraron y sus dedos se entrelazaron, como el paso final de una magina danza. Gimieron al llegar a la orilla del éxtasis, el empujo dentro de ella mas profundamente y derramándose como fuego liquido, embriagado por los gemidos de ella, los sonidos eróticos de él serena los guardo en su recuerdo, como una canción de cuna…. Que la llevaba a mágicos sueños.

Finalmente el se deshizo entre sus piernas dando unos últimos empujones, la abrazo y beso su pecho pero esta vez en la parte donde estaba su corazón.

En minutos que parecieron eternos ella se quedo dormida acurrucada en su pecho, el se quedo mirándola, feliz y aterrado ¿Qué pasaría? Dios si algo le pasara a ella… si tan solo… confusión, dolor, miedo… y el sentimiento más pleno de finalmente haberse unido a ella.

Se movió lentamente hasta alcanzar su ropa, se vistió pensando en sus pasos uno a uno, no podía fallar… esta noche la perdería para siempre… y esta noche el mismo moriría.

Serena abrió los ojos pesadamente, vio a un lado de la cama a Darién sentado, vestido y abotonando su camisa, se sentó mientras jalaba la colcha para cubrir su desnudes -¿Darién?- por un instante le aprecio que se conmovió antes su voz, pero solo duro un instante, el giro a verla, pero ella no podía verlo debido a la oscuridad -¿A dónde vas?- pregunto suavemente al verlo ponerse de pie y coger su chaqueta.

-a casa- respondió con voz áspera –no puedo quedarme aquí-

Serena bajo la cabeza sin saber cual debería su siguiente paso ¿acaso esa había sido una reconciliación? Lo deseaba tanto, pero por el tono de su voz sintió que el pecho se le estrujaba y unas lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar irracionalmente y eleve una plegaria silenciosa porque aquello no terminara mal.

-lo siento- dijo el después de un instante –debió ser por el alcohol… pero te prometo que esto no volverá a pasar-

Serena jadeo y se cubrió la boca con una mano, horroriza y con el corazón destrozado, finalmente las lágrimas la traicionaron y cayeron. Darién giro para mirarla finalmente y por un instante creyó que no podría soportar aquel dolor, deseaba lanzarse sobre ella, abrazarla, limpiar sus lagrimar y jurarle que nunca la abandonaría, que nunca dejaría de amarla, pero no lo hizo, la simple idea de poner su vida en peligro congelo su cuerpo.

-ella decía la verdad ¿cierto?- dijo ella esta vez con rabia –esto no debió pasar y nunca volverá a pasar… lárgate- bajo la mirada y no vio cuando el salto de su balcón, tomo una almohada y la abrazo dejando que las lagrimas y el llanto escaparan… ¿Por qué tenia que ser así?... ¿Por qué en su primera vez?... ¿porque? ¿porque? ¿porque?

* * *

><p><strong>NOTAS<strong>:

¿Me odian verdad? si yo tambien ¬¬ creo que con esta historia fluye mi instinto masoquista :D pero vale, grcias y mil gracias por sus reviews... me encantan! como se habran dado cuenta ya me libre del instituto npor un mes asi que espero actulaizar en un par de dias! ahi nos vemos!


	15. Como Dueles

Como dueles en los labios,  
>como duele en todos lados,<br>como duelen sus caricias cuando ya se ha ido.

Después de llorar por casi una hora finalmente se quedo dormida, acurrucada entre las sabanas con el cabello esparcido por toda la cama. A la mañana siguiente el sol la obligo a abrir los ojos y pudo notar que luna estaba de regreso durmiendo a un lado. Dio gracias de que fuera domingo y pudiera estar más tiempo en la cama, hoy no tenia ánimos de ver a nadie.

-¿serena?- hablo la gata a la vez que se estiraba sobre su lugar –ya levántate, son casi las 9-

-si- hablo con un hilo de voz mientras se levantaba dejando caer la sabana que la cubría.

-por dios, dormiste desnuda- le dijo la gata viendo su desnudes.

-si… es que… sentí calor- hablo aun con la voz baja y el rostro sonrojado.

-serena debes cuidarte, recuerda que hace poco estuviste enferma… ¿pero que te paso?-exclamo la gata horrorizada mirando las partes intimas de la rubia –¡serena, es sangre!-

La rubio bajo la mirada alarmada y vio manchas de sangre seca entre sus piernas, al parecer la noche anterior no había llorado lo suficiente pues las lagrimas traicioneras amenazaban con volver a salir –es… es… mi periodo- dijo nerviosa y cubriéndose.

-estas segura… tal vez tuviste un desgarro o algo serena…-

-estoy bien luna- hablo ella de prisa mientras caminaba hacia el baño donde se encerró, completamente envuelta se acurruco a un lado del inodoro y abrió la llave de la bañera para que la gata no pudiera oírla llorar… si el dolor que sentía ahora era apenas el principio, dudaba mucho que pudiera sobrevivir.

Como me duele la ausencia,  
>como extraño su color de voz,<br>como falta su presencia en mi habitación.

Apenas había llegado a su departamento se arrojo sobre el sofá ¿Qué había hecho? Hoy como ningún otro día se sentía un miserable, y por otra parte sentía la gloria que finalmente haberse unido a ella en aquel paraíso perdido que era su amor… un paraíso que no tardo en convertirse en el más grande infierno.

Como me duele el invierno,  
>como me duele el verano,<br>como me envenena tiempo cuando tu no estas.

Su mente divago tratando de obtener alguna respuesta ¿Qué debía hacer ahora? Estaba seguro que después de lo que le hizo, ella nunca lo perdonaría… ahora debía odiarlo, y no la culpaba, el mismo se odiaba por cada uno de sus actos "ella decía la verdad ¿cierto?" en aquel momento esas palabras no tuvieron sentido pero ahora ya de mañana lo había recordado "Darién estaba molesto conmigo, por eso se hizo de novio contigo"

Como me duele estar viviendo,  
>como duele estar muriendo así,<br>como me duele hasta el alma en mi habitación;  
>como dueles en los labios, en todos lados, soledad.<p>

Oh por dios, ahora serena creería que solo lo había hecho por lo que meiko dijo, lanzo la almohada del sofá donde había dormido con furia y mil maldiciones, cogió el teléfono teniendo en su mente solo un juego numérico, el de ella, pero no lo podía marcar, no debía. Era lo mejor para ella, solo así estaría a salvo.

Como me duele no verte  
>como duele en madrugada<br>como me duele no verte  
>como duele en madrugada.<p>

Camino hacia le baño despojándose de su ropa prenda por prenda, no deseaba bañarse, eso solo significaba quitarse el aroma de su piel sobre la suya, aquel aroma tan embriagador que lo había hecho perder el juicio, pero aun tenia obligaciones que cumplir, en los últimos meses su promedio había descendido alarmantemente e incluso algunos profesores habían hablo con el, aconsejándole que echara a un lado sus problemas y se concentrara en sus estudios… como si fuera tan fácil.

Como dueles en los labios  
>como duele en madrugada<br>como dueles en los labios  
>como duele en madrugada<p>

Abrió la regadera dejando que el agua mojara su cabeza, cuando miro hacia el suelo pudo notar un color rojizo en el agua, solo entonces miro hacia su miembro y con terror y dolor noto las manchas de sangre… se dejo caer completamente destrozado y como muy pocas veces dejo que el llanto le ganara la partida… porque siempre estuvo solo… sin familia y sin recuerdos, y de repente los dioses le enviaron un ángel que llenaba su existencia… y ahora se la arrebataban de la manera más funesta posible… y aun dudaba si podría resistirlo mas.

Como dueles en los labios,  
>como duele en todos lados,<br>como duelen sus caricias cuando ya se ha ido.

Serena no quiso salir de su habitación durante toda la mañana, su madre le llevo el desayuno y aunque trato de hablar con ella, serena simplemente estaba ausente. Apenas probó el jugo mientras su madre la veía pero cuando salió de la habitación lo dejo todo a un lado. No sabia que vendría de hoy en adelante… oh por dios, si su madre llegara a saber lo débil y estúpida que había sido… se sentiría tan decepcionada.

Ya al medio día finalmente bajo de su habitación para el almuerzo familiar de los domingos, aunque sin ánimos sabia que no podía seguir impávida.

Cuando fue a la cocina a ayudar a su madre con los platos esta la miro extrañada –serena, cariño-

-uhmm- murmuro

-¿sucedió algo?- le pregunto mirándola directamente.

-¿que?- exclamo sorprendida apunto que un plato se le cayera -¿de que hablas, mamá?-

-bueno es que… te veo… distinta-

-mama, que cosas dices-

Oh si, era una cobarde… además de estúpida. A pesar de su gran esfuerzo por comer apenas termino la mitad del plato, incluso rini le había preguntado si se encontraba bien, su hermano solo atino a molestarla por el exceso de perfume que se había echado, y pues sabia que era psicológico pero sentía el aroma de Darién sobre ella y no podía soportarlo.

Un par de horas después estaba frente a la entrada del templo, pues si vida sentimental había tenido un final estrepitoso y no deseaba que a su amiga le pasara lo mismo, había decidido convencerla de que le revelara a Nicolás sus sentimientos… por mas difícil que fuera la tarea lo haría, pues aquella noche se había dado cuenta que Nicolás aun sentía lo mismo por rei solo que lo contenía… pero el la amaba.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le dijo de manera agresiva.

-quería hablar contigo ¿esta Nicolás?- vio una luz de furia en la mirada de la morena pero la resistió.

-no esta- respondió.

-bien… es que quería hablarte sobre el precisamente-

-¿ah si?- hablo con un dejo sarcástico que la incomodo -¿y que me puede decir que no sepa ya?-

-rei…- hablo tímidamente –algo paso anoche… bueno viene pasando hace ya varios días, pero ayer lo vi todo claro… como en esas revelaciones que ves en tu fuego- serena trato de hablar fluidamente pero la mordaz mirada de su amiga comenzó a ponerla nerviosa –pues creo que fue por lo de Darién que yo estaba susceptible y todo eso, además Nicolás me apoyo mucho al igual que tu, y nos acercamos mucho pero anoche salimos, nos encontramos con Darién, el estaba con esa tipa horrible y no se como pasaron las cosas, fue confuso y Nicolás me beso y entonces…-

-¡SE BESARON!- exclamo la morena furiosa.

-si rei, pero el punto es que…-

-¿y me lo dices así con el mayor descaro?-

-¿descaro?... rei estas malinterpretando las cosas-

-que si las malinterpreto… ¡por dios serena!... ¡eres mi amiga y me quitas a mi novio y me dices que lo malinterpreto!- rei se paso la mano por la frente y camino de un lado a otro tratando de controlar su furia y no lanzarse sobre la rubia.

-¿novio? Rei tu siempre despreciaste a Nicolás-

-¿eso no te da derecho a lanzarte sobre él? claro primero lo hiciste con Darién con la excusa de que eras la princesa y ahora te aprovechas de que intentaba ayudarte-

-¡por dios rei, que cosas dices!-

-lo sabia… lo sabia- repitió la morena mientras su mirada se volvía borrosa –eres el tipo de chica que no puede sobrevivir sin un novio y como Darién te dejo viste la oportunidad en Nicolás-

-rei me estas ofendiendo- serena trato de hablar calmadamente aunque su voz comenzaba a sonar ofuscada.

-¿yo te ofendo?- exclamo al morena lanzando un bufido

-será mejor que me valla- dijo serena caminando hacia la puerta, se detuvo un instante para mirar nuevamente a su amiga –solo venia a decirte que el aun te ama, y serias una reverenda estúpida si no vas por el- y diciendo esto desapareció tras la puerta ante la impactada mirada de su rei.

Rei cayo de rodillas en su sitio, dejando al fin que aquella lagrimas que siempre contenía escaparan… estaba dolida, inmensamente dolida y aunque deseaba culpar a serena por perder a Nicolás sabia que eso no era cierto, ella siempre lo tuvo a su lado, mirándola con adoración… como en aquellos cuentos donde el amor lo puede todo. En un principio había pensado que lo que deseaba era que a su lado estuviera un hombre a su altura, inteligente, elegante, guapo… y cuando conoció a Darién creyó que ese era el, pero luego él se enamoro de serena… y ella se enamoro del amor que él le tenia a aquella tonta… nunca olvidaría la forma en que la miraba cuando se suponía que nadie se daba cuenta y en como la protegía una y otra vez aun sin conocer su pasado vestido de tuxedo mask.

Cuantas veces había imaginado que no era serena sino ella… y solo hasta ahora se había dado cuenta que no quería a Darién en ese lugar, sino a Nicolás… "el aun te ama"… esa frase volvió a sonar como un eco en su mente.

Serena camino furiosa hasta llegar a la esquina, donde su furia se esfumo y deseo regresar donde rei pero decidió que lo mejor seria hablar después… en cierto modo entendía a su amiga aunque aun desea un par de disculpas de su parte.

Suspiro resignada al ver que comenzaba a atardecer y recordó tristemente los atardeceres que vio junto a Darién "aunque…" pensó "si lo pienso bien fueron muy pocos" sonrió tristemente, habido decidido que olvidaría la tragedia de su vida, de hoy en adelante le vería algo bueno a todo, sin importar lo que fuera "al menos gozaste tu primera vez" pensó sonrojándose, recordaba que cierta amiga que era un par de años mayor que ella le había contado lo dolorosa que fue su primera vez, pero ella no, lo que sintió fue algo tan bello que no podía explicar, Darién había sido tan… "¡por dios serena deja de pensar en el!" grito su mente mientras ella comenzaba a correr.

Así pasaron cinco días mas, se había concentrado en su escuela casi en un mil por ciento, agradeció al cielo que el enemigo no volviera a atacar pues ese seria un motivo para volver a ver a Darién y eso era exactamente lo que ella deseaba evitar… no quería verlo, no podía.

Aquellos días se había sonrojado mas de una vez pues sus amigos la miraban y comentaban que se veía diferente mientras ella solo reía tontamente "¿será posible que la perdida de virginidad se notara como una varicela?" pensó mientras entraba al crow después de varios días de no ir, pero el único motivo por el cual regresaba era que Nicolás le había dejado un recado a mina de encontrarse hay, de lo contrario seguiría sin ir pues lo ultimo que deseaba era encontrarse con Darién.

Sonrió al ver a Nicolás sentado en la ultima mesa, al el tampoco lo había visto en varios días, aunque si habían hablado mucho por teléfono prefiero no contarle acerca de su episodio con rei.

-serena te ves… diferente- le dijo mientras bebía su limonada.

-ya basta todos me dicen lo mismo- hablo haciendo un gracioso puchero.

-me alegra que ya estés mejor- dijo el mientras extendía sus manos sobre la mesa.

Serena sonrió y tomo sus manos en un gesto de afecto –sabes, creo que al fin soy libre-

-¿libre?- hablo el frunciendo el seño.

-todo este tiempo creí que estaba enamorada de Darién y hasta ahora me doy cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba- la voz de serena era pausada, suave y firme –me enamore de un ideal, de una fantasía de niña tonta, de un hombre bueno, tierno, valiente, inteligente… de un príncipe… un príncipe que siempre creí que era Darién-

-siento que hayas pasado por todo esto- dijo Nicolás sinceramente.

-yo igual, ahora se que Darién no es ese príncipe que yo idealice… ahora estoy segura de que no es de Darién chiba de quien yo estoy enamorada - serena termino hablando con una sonrisa que fue correspondida por Nicolás.

INSTANTES ANTES…

-deja de quejarte y ayúdame con esas cajas- Andrew tomo una pequeña caja cerrada y camino hasta el fondo del crow seguido por un moreno que ya mostraba algunos ojeras.

Después de mucho insistir había logrado que Darién saliera de su claustro aun a regañadientes, estaba preocupado por su amigo pues después de la noche en la disco no había querido verlo. Por alguna razón sabia que algo mas había pasado pues su rubia amiga tampoco se había asomado al crow, aunque lo ocurrido era grave su sexto sentido le decía que Darién ocultaba algo y que era grave.

-¿hablaras?- dijo mientras veía a su amigo cruzar la puerta del almacén que estaba a un lado de la ultima mesa.

-¿que?- dijo confundido mientras dejaba una caja a un lado.

-paso algo mas ¿verdad?-

-no se de que hablas- respondió con desgano.

-serena no se a parecido por aquí- dijo Andrew mientras se sentaba sobre una de las cajas.

Darién solo se quedo en silencio, de pronto se la imagino deprimida sobre su cama y llorando y se odio por eso -¿y sus amigas… no te han dicho nada?-

-¡valla, al menos muestras un poco de interés!-

-maldición Andrew, necesito saber si ella se encuentra bien-

-molly dijo que no venia porque se estaba poniendo al corriente en algunas materias- respondió con simpleza -¿no me dirás que paso?- al ver la negación de Darién, Andrew soltó un bufido -¿acaso no te has visto en un espejo, Darién?-

-ya no me molestes- respondió con voz ruda mientras se dirigía a la puerta, cuando la abrió pudo distinguir claramente aquella voz, abrió lo suficiente como para poder oírla mas claramente, oh dios cuanto extraña oírla.

- ahora estoy segura de que no es de Darién chiba de quien yo estoy enamorada-

Oyó y analizo cada una de aquellas palabras y estaba completamente seguro de que el sonido de los vidrios rompiéndose no se debían a la torpeza de Andrew con una de las cajas, sino era el sonido de su corazón rompiéndose.

* * *

><p>NOTAS:<p>

Perdónenme por no actualizar pero estoy full, prometo ponerme al corriente y auqnue este capitulo es corto ojala les guste! Besos!


	16. Dias Dificiles

Los días nunca le habían parecido tan largos como desde que Nicolás se fue del templo, ya casi era una semana que no sabia de él ni de su rubia amiga. Nuevamente perdida en sus pensamientos se preguntaba porque era tan cobarde y no era capaz de coger el teléfono y llamarlo, pero así era ella… ni siquiera el arrepentimiento podía hacer que se arrepintiera.

Era extraño pero hasta había deseado que algún enemigo los atacara para poder volver a ver a su amiga, la extrañaba incluso mas de lo alguna ves pudo haber imaginado.

Y su abuelo no dejaba de molestarla diciendo que tal ves ambos de habrían fugado a una isla exótica con el dinero de lo padres de Nicolás… ¡con eso moriría!

EN OTRO LUGAR…

¿Un hombre puede amar a dos mujeres?

Si se lo preguntaban a el la repuesta seria "puede que si"

¿Era su caso?

"no lo creía"

Amaba a rei tan intensamente como el fuego que cala hasta los huesos, desde que al conoció se había generado en el una extraña necesidad de ella. Llego hasta el limite de que querer volver a América solo por estar a su lado.

En un principio creyó que como toda chica, al principio lo haría esperar, pero pronto se sintió vencido, ella nunca le prestaba atención y hasta no ocultaba que le fastidiaba tenerlo junto a ella.

Había decidido estar unos días lejos de ella, tal ves la lejanía lo haría ver las cosas con claridad, y claro que había funcionado. No importaba las veces que serena le dijera que en verdad le gustaba a rei, el había caído en al conclusión que a ella solo le gustaba tener a alguien detrás de ella que la alagara.

Fue entonces ando miro a la rubia que le hablaba con tanto ímpetu, era hermosa sin lugar a dudas, su mirada le daba la sensación de una tranquilidad que hace mucho no sentía, y su sonrisa entibiaba su pecho, su único defecto era que estaba enamorada de otro tipo, aunque ahora estaba completamente decepciona el sabia que por lealtad a su amiga nunca aceptaría una relación con el.

Había algo en esa chica que hacia que la pensara una y otra ves, cuando la veía solo deseaba abrazarla y protegerla, la dulzura de sus labios le había fascinado y en verdad deseaba volver a besarla, aunque solo fuera por ultima vez.

EN OTRO LUGAR…

-¡mama ya llegue!- exclamo mientras dejaba sus zapatos a un lado de la entrada.

-que bueno cariño, prepare tu guiso favorito- le dijo su madre cariñosamente cuando la vio entrar a la cocina.

-¡genial! Me muero de hambre-

-si sigues comiendo así y terminaras tan gorda como un rinoceronte- le dijo burlonamente la niña de cabello rosa.

-rini no digas esas cosas- dijo ikuko interrumpiendo la defensa de su hija –serena esta mas hermosa que nunca- concluyo la madre acariciando el rostro d serena de manera dulce mientras sonreía.

Era extraño que la defendiera pues mayormente la mujer salía en defensa de la pequeña rini, pero sabia que esta ves lo hacia porque había extrañado demasiado el buen humor de su hija y quería molestarla por nada, serena se sintió conmovida pues aquellos días en que dejo que la depresión la consumiera también habían sido muy difíciles para su madre, pues ella no podía entenderla y serena estaba demasiado avergonzada como para poder contarle algo.

-sabes mama- le dijo mientras rodaba los ojos –he pensado en pintar mi cuarto-

-¿pintarlo?- pregunto la madre sorprendida mientras rini miraba atenta cada uno de los gesto de madre e hija pensando en que alguna ves su madre la miro del mismo modo.

-pues si… el rosa con conejos estaba bien cuando tenia 10 años pero ahora…- hablo dudosa pues el principal motivo era que cada ves que veía su habitación recordaba aquella noche junto a Darién y pensaba que un nuevo color la ayudaría a olvidar.

-es cierto cariño- le dijo su madre –ya casi eres toda una mujer-

-mama no digas esas cosas que me avergüenzas- le dijo sonrojada.

-en poco tiempo muchos chicos vendrán a buscarte para salir-

-¡mama!-

-¡y tu padre los perseguirá con un bate!- exclamo la mujer animada arrancándole una carcajada a su hija.

El finalmente decidirse a renunciar a Darién y verlo como en realidad era y o como su príncipe azul, le había traído a serena una tranquilidad inimaginable, y con la de ella su madre también parecía mucho más aliviada.

-también deberíamos cambiar tus muebles por unos mas formales- hablo la mujer mientras sacaba unas revistas de moda y hogar, ojeando las paginas –hay muchos diseños de habitaciones hermosas-

-mama yo solo quiero pintar mi habitación, no remodelarla-

-anda serena, dame ese gusto, muy pronto serán tus vacaciones de medio año y así podremos pasar mas tiempo juntas ¿no te parece?- dijo la mujer tiernamente.

-si… la idea me gusta-

Cuando termino de comer subió apresurada a su habitación, tenia mucha tarea que completar y no se había dado cuenta de que una pequeña figura rosa la seguía.

-necesito hablar contigo- le dijo la niña de manera desafiante cerrando de un golpe la puerta de su habitación.

-rini estoy ocupada, se una niña normal y ve a jugar con tu pelota-

-¡es en serio serena! ¿Qué le hiciste a Darién?- exclamo ofuscada.

-¿Qué yo le hice algo?- bufo la rubia-por favor rini, no arruines mi día-

-serena tonta, Darién esta…-

-¡ya basta!- exclamo al borde los nervio mirando a la niña directamente a los ojos –lo que Darién haga o deje de hacer me tiene sin cuidado, así que te agradecería que nunca mas me lo vuelvas nombrar ¡ahora vete a jugar!- finalizo señalándole la salida.

-serena…- gimió la niña –es mi culpa ¿verdad?- los brillantes ojos de la niña hicieron que serena se sintiese culpable y una extraño dolor se alojara en su pecho.

-rini…- intento hablar sin la furia que de pronto se había esfumado.

-cuando yo llegue Uds. Estaban juntos y felices, pero por mi culpa se separaron y ahora los dos sufre… ¡y todo por mi culpa!-

Serena se abalanzo sobre la pequeña abrazándola, y recordando como cuantas veces la había culpado de sus problemas con Darién ¡oh dios que tonta había sido!

-no rini- le susurro en el oído –tu no eres culpable de nada, eres solo una niña… sabes, hay personas que nacen para estar juntas y otras que no y bueno… Darién y yo éramos del segundo grupo- le dijo tratando de sonreír.

-pero Uds. Se querían… yo los vi- le dijo la niña sollozando.

-rini… a veces…- titubeo tratando e hilar las palabras para no decir que su querido Darién era un patán, ese tipo de cosas no se podían decir a una niña –Darién y yo… si nos quisimos, pero somos muy distintos y no funciono-

-¿distintos, en que?- pregunto la niña con curiosidad.

-pues veras… a Darién le gusta el estudio y yo solo lo hago porque de lo contrario me quedaría sin mesada, el es un hombre muy serio y a mi me encanta reír… ehm… ¿entendiste la idea, no?-

-si… quiere decir que si encuentran que tienen algo en común volverán ¿cierto?- dijo la niña con una gran sonrisa.

-no, lo que yo quise decir…-

-¡viva!-exclamo alzando los brazos.

-rini, yo no…-

-¡vamos por una malteda!-

-¡que!-

-¡que vamos por una malteada, apresúrate!- exclamó la niña tomándola de una mano.

-¡oye tengo mucha tarea!- se quejo mientras era casi arrastrada por la pequeña niña.

En el camino hacia el crow center, serena decidió dejar de quejarse y seguir a la pequeña niña, también decidió olvidar la brillante idea de la niña de volver a unirla con Darién ¿Qué podría hacer una niña? Además mil veces preferiría chupar clavos antes que volver con ese patán.

-¡Andrew!- exclamo la niña al entrar al local -¡Darién!- exclamo al ver al moreno sentado a un lado de la barra y se lanzo a sus brazos mientras el la recibía sonriente, sin embargo la sonrisa se le borro cuando vio entrar a la rubia.

-buenos tardes Andrew, buenas tardes Lucy- serena los saludo alegremente reconociendo a la chica con la que un día Darién se había vanagloriado frente a ella "infeliz" pensó pero al ver el gesto de rini que estaba aun en brazos de Darién hablo de mala gana –a ti también-

-es un gusto verlas chicas- hablo Andrew con tono alegre.

-vinimos por unas maltadas- comento la niña

-ella me trajo, técnicamente me arrastro- se quejo serena.

-puedo notarlo ya que aun traes el uniforme-

-es el colmo, ni siquiera dejo que me cambiara- serena se sentía extrañamente casi cómoda, aquel extraño remordimiento que sentía cuando estaba cerca de Darién después de su rompimiento casi había desaparecido y al menos ya podía hablar fluidamente.

-ya me tengo que ir- lo oyó hablar del otro lado y lucho contra su impulso de verlo.

-¿Darién te puedo hacer un pregunta?- le dijo la niña mientras el la colocaba en otro asiento.

-claro- respondió con simpleza sintiendo al urgencia de salir del lugar pues no estaba seguro de poder soportar la presencia de la rubia.

-¿Cuál es tu sabor de malteda favorito?- pregunto con inocencia.

-chocolate- respondió frunciendo el ceño.

-¡el mismo que de serena!- exclamo la niña con los brazos en alto haciendo que serena se atorara con su propia saliva y Andrew soltara en carcajadas.

Serena miro a la niña con el rostro pálido y casi convencida que de esa niña era la hija de Satán -¡rini deja de decir tantos disparates!- exclamo irritada.

-es cierto serena, tu sabor favorito también es el chocolate- hablo Andrew con tono cómplice.

-acabo de cambiarlo por el de vainilla- espeto la rubia apoyando su mentón en un brazo y mirando al lado opuesto de donde se encontraba el Darién.

-nos vemos- dijo el moreno suavemente acariciando el cabello rosa de la niña y saliendo del lugar.

Darién no sabia que había significado aquella escena pero las palabras "no es de Darién chiba de quien estoy enamorada" resonaban en su mente una y otra vez golpeándolo cada vez mas fuerte, y el modo en que ella lo había mirada hicieron que se destruyera por completo, ya la había perdido, haba conseguido lo que tanto deseo en un principio, que ella se mantuviera alejada de el, pero cuanto dolía todo aquello.

Camino sin rumbo hasta darse cuenta que había llegado al parque número 10, se sentó en una de las bancas recordando cada momento que había pasado junto a serena, A SU SERENA. Porque ella siempre seria suya y solo para el, aunque solo fuese en sus sueños.

"¿Darién tu me quieres?"

Escucho en su mente a modo de recuerdo "¿Por qué lo preguntas?" había respondido el una y otra ves ¡que imbécil fue! Si solo hubiera dicho su verdad una vez, tan solo una vez…

-te amo mas que a mi vida serena tsukino- dijo sin percatarse que tras el había una chica de cabellos castaños mirándolo tristemente.

Días después serena volvió a buscar a rei, para que están las amigas sino es para perdonar los arranques histéricos de sus amigas. Recordó que el día anterior había recibido un ataque del enemigo, del cual salieron victoriosas gracias a su trabajo en equipo, aunque también estaba asustada porque era evidente que seguían a rini y esta no quería decir ninguna palabra para ayudarlas.

Decidió ordenar sus prioridades y una de las principales era definitivamente hacer que su mejor amiga sea feliz. No sabia quien estaba más sorprendida, si ella por la tranquilidad en el rostro de rei o rei por su visita, pero al menos se contento de que no la echara a patadas.

-hola- saludo con una ligera sonrisa.

-hola- le respondió la morena algo titubeante –pasa- le dijo mientras se hacía a un lado.

-rei, yo…- comenzó a hablar.

-lo siento- la interrumpió –tenias razón, fui yo la que rechazo a Nicolas y era evidente que tarde o temprano se hartaría- una amarga sonrisa se asomo en el rostro de la morena.

-lo quieres ¿verdad?- mas que una pregunta, aquello había sido una afirmación.

-si serena tonta, lo quiero… pero ya lo perdí-

-¡que!- exclamo de manera exagerada -¡tu, Rei Hino, sailor mars te das por vencida! ¡No lo creo!-

Rei miro a su amiga analíticamente, había algo distinto en ella, no estaba segura pero sabia que no era nada físico ¿Qué podría ser? ¡Bah!

-vamos rei- le dijo al rubia tomándola de las manos –Nicolas está loco por ti, hasta fue capaz de hacerse pasar por mi novio solo por darte gusto-

-ahora comienzo a pensar que tal acepto porque siempre le gustaste-

-que locura, sabes que no es cierto… lo cierto es que…- dijo rodando los ojos no segura de lo que iba a decir.

-vamos serena, dímelo no me voy a enfadar- le dijo la morena con tono conciliador.

-de acuerdo, a mi si me gusta Nicolas ¡pero solo eso!- se apresuro a decir-nunca tendría algo con el-

-lo se- le respondió con una sonrisa.

-pero el si se arto de andar tras de ti, rei. Es hora que tú pongas de tu parte-

-¿Qué quieres decir?- dijo la morena a la defensiva.

-¡pues que tu debes buscarlo a el!- exclamo la rubia como si acabara de tener la mas brillante de sus ideas.

-¡estas loca! ¡Nunca haría eso!- exclamo la morena ofendida.

-¿y que, te quedaras aquí a esperar que algún día regrese de los estados unidos?-

-¿Qué dices?-

-Nicolas se va, Rei. Me dijo que ya nada lo ata aquí y piensa trabajar en una de las empresas de su padre-

-el nunca haría eso, odia ese trabajo- hablo la morena mientras se dejaba caer, estaba preparado para verlo y no tenerlo, pero nunca imagino no tenerlo ni verlo nunca mas, eso era demasiado duro.

-rei- le dijo la rubia de manera cariñosa mirándola a los ojos –cuantas no quisiéramos encontrar a un hombre que nos ame de la manera en que Nicolas te ama, y tu lo estas dejando ir… ve y lucha por el-

-de la manera en que tú luchaste por Darién- dijo la morena esta vez con una sonrisa sincera, pues en verdad había deseado que su amiga volviera con aquel moreno.

-a ese ni me lo menciones- le dijo con tono áspero y viendo el ceño fruncido de su amiga, agrego –te lo cuento luego- serena sonrió y tomo a su amiga de los hombros –entonces ¿Qué harás?... ¿dejaras que se marche?... o iras a buscarlo, te lanzaras a sus brazos, lo besaras apasionadamente y le rogaras entre lagrimas que nunca te abandone!- la mera idea le pareció a rei repulsiva pero el tono teatral de su amiga hizo que no puediera contener la risa.

-ire a buscarlo… ¡pero ni creas que hare todas esas estupideces!- exclamo la morena mientras era guiada por su amiga a la calle.

Después de dejar a su amiga en al puerta del edificio donde vivía Nicolas, serena se sentía feliz, al menos ella podía estar con e hombre que amaba y a la que el también amaba. Nunca imagino que pudiera sentir aquella tan agradable sensación por dárselas de Cupido.

Su nueva perspectiva de la vida la tenia mucho mas tranquila, ahora que había logrado que su amiga diera su brazo a torcer, debía ir hacia el siguiente paso, debelar el misterio de la extraña niña de cabello rosa, era cierto que la mayoría de veces era insoportable pero a la vez sentía pena por ella, no debía ser fácil estar sin sus padres y esa niña estaba completamente sola.

Y para colmo de males ahora tenia un gran cargo de conciencia por haberle hecho sentir que todos sus problemas con Darién comenzaron con su llegada, ahora sabia que no era cierto.

Sus problemas comenzaron el mismo día en que lo conoció, el siempre andaba molestándola y nunca mostro ningún interés hacia ella, jamás noto alguna señal de que a el le gustaba… es mas, ahora lo pensaba, a ella tampoco le gustaba el, si era bastan

Después de dejar a su amiga en la puerta del edificio donde vivía Nicolas, serena se sentía feliz, al menos ella podía estar con el hombre que amaba y a la que el también amaba. Nunca imagino que pudiera sentir aquella tan agradable sensación por dárselas de Cupido.

Su nueva perspectiva de la vida la tenía mucho más tranquila, ahora que había logrado que su amiga diera su brazo a torcer, debía ir hacia el siguiente paso, debelar el misterio de la extraña niña de cabello rosa, era cierto que la mayoría de veces era insoportable pero a la vez sentía pena por ella, no debía ser fácil estar sin sus padres y esa niña estaba completamente sola.

Y para colmo de males ahora tenía un gran cargo de conciencia por haberle hecho sentir que todos sus problemas con Darién comenzaron con su llegada, ahora sabía que no era cierto.

Sus problemas comenzaron el mismo día en que lo conoció, el siempre andaba molestándola y nunca mostro ningún interés hacia ella, jamás noto alguna señal de que a él le gustaba… es más, ahora lo pensaba, a ella tampoco le gustaba el, si era bastante guapo, demasiado guapo para su desgracia, e incluso como sailor moon babeaba por tuxedo mask, pero como serena Tsukino nunca despertó algún interés en ella por él, incluso se diría que Andrew le había provocado muchas más emociones... poco a poco sus propias palabras comenzaron a tener más sentido "no es Darién chiba de quien estoy enamorada"

Al llegar al parque numero 10 pudo notar claramente su figura apoyada mirando hacia el rio, su primer impulso fue pasar lo mas rápido que pudiera para no ser vista, pero al momento recordó algo "Rini". Inhalando hondo se dijo a si misma que pasara lo que pasara debía ser fuerte, esta era la nueva serena Tsukino.

-hola Darién- dijo con voz amable, aunque nada calidez, el moreno giro asombrado al oír su voz -necesito hablar contigo-

-si es por lo de la otra noche- dijo él mientras sus ojos se volvían fríos -ya te pedí disculpas, eso no volverá a pasar-

-no es de eso de lo que quiero hablar contigo- respondió ella haciendo énfasis en cada una de sus palabras "como fuiste capaz de hacerme tanto daño" pensó haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas para no flaquear ante el dolor -es de Rini-

-¿de Rini?- Darién estada evidentemente asombrado, no solo porque sabia que a la rubia le desagradaba aquella niña, también por la frialdad con que se dirigía a él -¿le sucedió algo malo?-

-no, solo la persiguen unos alienígenas quien sabe para que, tal vez a ellos también les hizo la vida a cuadritos- hablo con sarcasmo pero sin el menor humo, aunque pudo notar que el curvaba los labios a manera de disimular una risa -bien, lo que pasa es que ella se siente culpable porque nosotros hayamos terminado, y la verdad sé que es mi culpa porque la trate muy mal, por eso quisiera pedirte un trato-

-¿qué tipo de trato?-

-uno de no agresión-

-yo nunca he intentado agredirte- le dijo él en manera defensiva.

-oh no, siempre has sido un dulce- dijo ella en tono más que sarcástico, sórdido -nosotros nunca seremos amigos, eso lo sabemos. Pero quiero que al menos ante ella seamos corteses, tal vez así se sienta más tranquila-

Darién la miro fijamente, lo cual provoco en ella un escalofrió que disimulo inmediatamente. "eres tan hermosa" pensó el "no dejes de amarme" rogo dentro suyo creyendo que era en vano, simplemente la había perdido.

-¿y bien?- dijo ella interrumpiendo sus pensamientos y no dejando que los suyos propios comenzaran a volar.

-está bien, creo que es lo mejor para Rini- dijo con la voz apagada.

-ok- dijo ella con simpleza mientras intentaba que los latidos de su corazón no le ganaran -adiós- dijo de prisa mientras giraba para caminar lo más rápido que podía y tratando que se viera natural y no como una chiquilla huyendo, fue tal su ímpetu por irse que no pudo notar como los ojos de moreno comenzaban a envidriarse y sus labios se entreabrían, dejándolo solo en dolor que cada día lo consumía mas y mas.


	17. Estupidos Sueños

oh dios, ese debía ser el día mas feliz de su vida, miro su vestido blanco y sonrió ante lo perfecto que era, alrededor de ellos toda la gente que mas amaba.

Camino por el pasillo hasta encontrarse ante la figura perfecta de Darién vestido impecablemente de blanco y diciendo aquellas palabras que hicieron que si corazón se acelerara: "si acepto"

Finalmente el más hermoso de sus sueños se había cumplido, al fin ella y el único hombre que había amado unirían su vida por siempre.

Y como la más hermosa promesa de amor sus labios se fueron acercando, lentamente, como en un dulce vals... de pronto la tierra comenzó a temblar, oscuras grietas se abrían en el suelo y todos alrededor iban desapareciendo bajo los escombros de aquella bella iglesia, serena deseo buscar refugio entre los brazos de Darién, pero una fuerza extraña la absorbió hacia arriba mientras ella gritaba y veía como Darién caía de rodillas gritando su nombre una y otra vez...

-¡Noooo!- grito serena horrorizada mientras se sentaba en la cama.

-¡por dios serena, que te sucede!- exclamo luna brincando sobre la cama de la rubia.

Serena se paso la mano por el cabello tratando de controlar su respiración, no tardo en darse cuenta que estaba húmedo de sudor "dios mi, que fue eso" pensó mientras seguía temblando"¿acaso es mi futuro?"

-¿serena?- hablo la gata.

-fue... una pesadilla- hablo ella con la voz quebrada -no...- dijo levantándose de la cama -no pudo ser una simple pesadilla... fue demasiado real-

-¿serena de que hablas?-

-debo hablar con Darién-

-¿que? pero si dijiste que no querías volver a saber de él- le dijo la gata mientras veía como serena caminaba de un lado a otro.

-esto es diferente, el estaba allí- le dijo mientras sacaba algo de ropa de su armario.

-¿estar, donde. Acaso piensas ir ahora?-

-esto no puede esperar-

-serena es media noche-

-cúbreme si mis padres vienen- le dijo mientras salía por su balcón.

20 minutos después esta frente a la puerta de su departamento, sentía como si corazón hubiera subido hasta su garganta, no estaba segura si era por la emoción de la pesadilla o por simplemente volver a aquel lugar después de tantos meses. Toco el timbre un par de veces sin obtener respuesta, de repente una idea se le vino a la cabeza "¿y si esta con aquella chica?" antes de que pudiera pensar a un mas, un maltrecho y desaliñado Darién le abrió la puerta.

-¿serena?-le pregunto el totalmente sorprendido.

-necesito hablar contigo.

-es muy tarde deberías estar en tu casa- le dijo con tono severo.

-eso no importa ¿estás solo?- pregunto de prisa.

-¿que?-

-bien- dijo ella entrando por debajo del brazo que el tenia apoyado en la puerta -es urgente de lo contrario no habría venido-

-serena, es demasiado tarde, tus padres deben estar preocupados y...-

-tuve un sueño- exclamo con voz ansiosa, Darién simplemente cayo mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos, su silencio le indico que debía seguir -bueno más bien fue una pesadilla, pero era demasiado real, desperté temblando y... - serena caminaba de un lado a otro con la voz ansiosa y sin dejar de mover las manos mientras Darién seguía cada uno de sus movimientos -estábamos en nuestra boda, lo cual es absurdo y lo sé, pero de repente todo comenzó a temblar y algo me llevaba lejos y tu...-

-caía de rodillas- completo el con voz baja y tensa.

-¿que... como-como sabes eso?- pregunto ella parándose frente a él y buscando la mirada que el desviaba -Darién, dime como rayos sabes tú eso-

Darién aun no le dirigía la mirada, maldijo en silencio mientras caminaba lejos de ella, la sensación de querer cubrirla entre sus brazos era demasiado fuerte.

-Darién- hablo ella -¿has tenido esos mismos sueños?- pregunto asustada.

-cada noche durante todos estos meses... recordándome que debo estar lejos de ti- respondió el completamente frustrado.

-no es posible- dijo ella con la boca seca -¿porque no me le dijiste?-

-¿acaso no te das cuenta?- le dijo el mirándola directamente y dejando que viera todo el dolor en sus ojos -te pongo en peligro cada vez que estamos juntos-

Serena se paso la mano por la frente tratando de hilar sus pensamientos -entonces... es por eso que terminaste conmigo-

Su voz era tan baja y suave que Darién sintió ganas de abrazarla para consolarla -serena, yo...-

-¡terminaste conmigo por unos estúpidos sueños!-exclamo ella que había cambiado de un estado temeroso a uno realmente furioso.

-yo solo quería protegerte- le dijo pero pronto cayó en cuenta que ella no lo escuchaba.

-todo por un sueño- dijo para sí misma -¡me hiciste pasar por todo esto por un estúpido sueño!- lo acuso indignada.

-entiende, tú misma dijiste que es demasiado real-

-oh claro- dijo ella con tono sarcástico -fue tan real que me rompiste el corazón, fue tan real que te luciste con Lucy frente a mi diciendo que yo era solo una conocida, fue tan real que te acostaste con la tipa esa y fue tan real que hiciste de mi primera vez la más horrible de todas!- exclamo ella furiosa y con el rostro enrojecido.

-serena entiende que no es un simple sueño, eso realmente pasara si nosotros...-

-estamos juntos- completo ella ya con la voz controlada -¿cuántos monstruos mas tengo que derrotar para que confíes en mi? ¿Realmente crees que soy tan inútil?-

-nunca he pensado eso de ti-

-entonces porque, Darién-

-porque preferiría morir antes que arriesgarte a algo- le dijo con la voz quebrada.

-si lo que querías era que me mantuviera lejos, ya lo lograste-

-serena, no es lo que quiero, es lo que debe de ser-

-si realmente me quisieras un poco , Darién- dijo ella en voz alta -lucharías a mi lado, sabrías que nuestro amor era capaz de derrotar cualquier amenaza- los ojos de serena comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas y Darién bajo la mirada -mírame Darién, mírame- le dijo ella severamente y el solo obedeció -mírame porque esta será la última vez que llore por ti, porque ahora soy yo la quiere que tú no te me acerques nunca mas- un par de lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas mientras veía como los ojos de Darién se llenaban de lagrimas también, pero estaba demasiado dolida, todo aquello había sucedido no por unos estúpidos sueños, si no por la poca confianza que él le tenía a ella y en ese amor que fue capaz de vencer al negaverso y hasta el árbol del mal, cuando menos lo había notado serena ya estaba frente a su casa, donde trataría de volver a componer su corazón roto.

NOTAS:

lamento que otra vez el capitulo sea muy corto y que mi historia se halla puesto tan larga :( espero que les guste y mil gracias por sus reviews, casi caí en shock cuando vi que ya pasaron los 100 jajjajaj casi me vuelvo loca de felicidad, mil gracias a todas y por sus sugerencias, hasta el de GIGI CHIBA que dice que Darién se suicide jajjajaj nuuu yo no soy tan mala, y a la pregunta, pues serena no está embarazada, al menos no todavía... mil besos para todas!


	18. Confiar

-¿un sueño?- dijo lita parpadeando un par de veces y mirando fijamente el rostro de su amiga -¿es una broma?-

Serena negó con la cabeza viendo aquella extraña expresión en el rostro de sus amigas, de seguro pensaban lo mismo que ella "como alguien tan inteligente puede llegar a ser tan estúpido"

-¿es la única explicación que te dio?- pregunto rei con cierto enojo –digo, tal ves paso algo…. Algo que lo hiciera actuar de ese modo-

-nada- dijo serena también con cierto enojo pues no había podido dormir toda la noche por culpa del moreno estúpido -¡nada!... solo sueños-

-eso debe ser lo mas estúpido que haya oído- exclamo mina caminando de un lado a otro –como puede ser tan… tan…-

-¡tan imbécil!- ante el asombro de todas fue amy la que exclamo con claro enfado.

-¿y como te sientes?- le pregunto dulcemente lita frotándole el hombro.

-no lo se… estoy confundida- serena cerro los ojos recordando la desesperación en los ojos de Darien la noche anterior –por un lado se que intento protegerme, aunque suene estúpido y por otro… ¡el no tenia derecho a hacerme todo lo que me hizo!-

Serena se dejo caer sobre el pequeño sofá de la habitación de rei, las demás se acercaron y la abrazaron como si quisieran absorber cada una de ellas un poco del dolor de su amiga. La rubia recibió el abrazaron con gran alivio, ellas eran parte de su fortaleza.

Una hora después caminaba por el centro comercial tratando de despejar su mente, había creído que mirar ropa nueva la distraería pero aquel paseo entre salones maniquíes no dio el resultado esperado, ella seguía pensando en lo trágico de su primera experiencia romántica ¡ni a la princesa serenity le había ido tan mal!

-¿serena tsukino?-

Serena giro y se encontró con aquel bello y frio rostro que hubiera deseado olvidar, aquellos ojos que la miraban con desaprobación esta tenían algo mas dentro de ellos, por un instante serena creyó que aquello era tristeza, pero inmediatamente borro aquellos pensamientos ¿Por qué una chica tan bella estaría triste?

Serena supo que había sufrido algún tipo de laguna mental pues de repente se encontró en un café frente a la castaña quien no dejaba de buscar en su bolso, saco un pequeño espejo circular y se arreglo ojos.

-¿haz vuelto con Darien?- pregunto a la vez que cerraba su espejito.

-¿que?- pregunto serena con la boca seca

Una camarera se les acerco dejando sobre la pequeña pesa un café delante de cada una de ellas.

-hace un par de días que no lo veo, ni siquiera en la universidad, creí que tu sabrías algo de el-

-pues no se nada, y la respuesta a tu pregunta "que te importa"- serena sabia que era infantil pero aquella sonrisa desdeñosa en el rostro de la castaña borraba todos los rastros de madurez que había obtenido durante los últimos meses.

-es raro- dijo tomando un sorbo a su café –después de lo como los encontré la otra vez creí que regresarían-

Serena bajo el rostro y se sonrojo, después de todo aquella escena había sido realmente bochornosa –lo lamento, si estuviera en tu lugar también me enfadaría-

-¿en serio? ¿Y porque?- la mujer tiro su cabello hacia atrás luciendo su hermoso cuello, como si quiera dejar en claro que sobre todas las cosas ella era mas hermosa.

-pues… encontrar a una chica así con tu novio…-

-Darien no es mi novio- le dijo cortantemente –nunca lo fuimos, solo algo así como "amigos íntimos"- las ultimas palabras cargaban un aire de sensualidad que serena cerro los puños y por primera vez se pregunto si aquella "amistad intima" habría seguido durante su noviazgo.

-te preguntas si hubo algo entre Darien y yo cuando Uds. eran novios verdad- le pregunto viendo con curiosidad como los ojos se abrían hasta salir de su orbita –nunca-

-yo…- serena deseo decir algo pero su mente no podía hilar las palabras, tomo un sorbo de aquel café y arrugo la nariz al sentir el amargor de aquel liquido oscuro.

-sabes…- hablo la mujer con cierto aire soñador –siempre creí que Darien terminaría enamorándose de mi… tarde o temprano… por eso yo siempre estaba allí- meyko desvió su mirada hacia el gran ventanal de la cafetería por donde se veía como al gente iba y venia –el ultimo año fue muy extraño, primero se la pasaba en la biblioteca buscando algo sobre una piedra o un cristal, después desapareció durante algún tiempo y cuando volvió a apareces ya no era el mismo, recuerdo que ni siquiera me reconoció… después volvió a ser el mismo pero ya no me busco mas fue cuando me entere que tenia una novia y te juro que quise buscarte para arrancarte todo el cabello-

La joven rio amargamente y serena la miro sin saber porque le estaba contando todo aquello, si se suponía que la despreciaba "debe ser cosa de mayores" pensó irónicamente, y esta vez pudo notar como aquello que sus ojos y esa amarga sonrisa escondían en verdad era tristeza y continuo escuchando a la joven sin hacer ningún sonido…

-cuando supe que eras una niña estaba segura que el se aburriría rápidamente de ti, que tarde o temprano necesitaría una verdadera mujer, y sucedió, el termino contigo… me lo conto un día que se embriago, pero sonaba como si hubiese perdido a su madre-

-no entiendo porque me dices todo esto, entre Darien y yo todo término… es todo para ti-

-te equivocas- le dijo firmemente y esta vez mirándola fijamente a los ojos –y yo también me equivoque, aquella noche que me busco, cuando volvimos a hacer el amor-

Serena sintió un gran hoyo en el estomago y una lagrimas que amenazaban aparecer, pero ya no era tristeza, ahora solo sentía rabia por todo lo que Darien había hecho solo por no confiar en ella –no quiero saber nada de eso, no me…-

-tal ves ya no importa pero…- la mujer suspiro y dijo sus ultimas palabras con el dolor que solo ella sabia que sentía –aquella noche… al final, el dijo tu nombre-

EN OTRO LUGAR….

-¡gracias por llevarme a los juegos Darien!- exclamo la niña de cabello rosa mientras mecía un pequeño oso de felpa entre sus brazos.

El moreno la miro con dulzura y cierto aire de nostalgia, había algo en aquella niña que le recordaba a serena, tal vez era aquel aire de inocencia en su mirada o el hecho de lo trataba como si fuese el mejor hombre del mundo, como si realmente fuese especial… y así se sentía cuando esta con serena, que era especial, que su vida en este mundo realmente tenia sentido.

-¿esa no es serena?- dijo la niña deteniendo y mirando hacia un lado del parque.

Estaba sentada en una de las bancas, inclinada hacia adelante, con los brazos sosteniéndose en la base de la banca y los ojos cerrados, aun así Darien pudo notar que estaba afligida.

-¡serena!- exclamo la niña agitando los brazos y corriendo hacia la rubia.

Darien vio como esta abría los ojos y buscaba aquella voz que la llamaba hasta encontrarla, una cálida sonrisa ilumino su rostro al ver a la niña que iba corriendo hacia ella.

Le asombro la gracia con la que se ponía de pie mientras una suave brisa jugaba con su cabello -¡Rini!- exclamo animada, pero tan pronto la niña estuvo frente a ella tomo un gracioso aspecto severo mientras ponía las manos sobre sus caderas –que haces aquí jovencita, sabes que no debes ir por allí sola-

-no estoy sola- le respondió la niña meneando la cabeza de manera inocente –fui con Darien a los juegos-

-¿con Darien?- solo en ese instante lo busco con la mirada encontrándolo a varios metros de ella, después de un suspiro le brindo una media sonrisa a modo de saludo, la cual Darien distancia a pesar de la distancia y aunque desea acercársele sus piernas no le respondían.

-¿iras a casa?- pregunto la niña.

-si, justo ahora-

-entonces vamos los tres, con Darien- y diciendo esto tomo la mano de la rubia y la llevo hacia donde estaba el moreno.

Después de un buen rato caminando en completo silencio serena empezó a sentirse increíblemente tonta, las palabras de aquella mujer seguían haciendo eco en su mente "al final, el dijo tu nombre"… ¿Qué demonios significaba eso? ¿Acaso debía sentirse alagada porque el pensó en ella cuando se acostaba con otra?... lo miro por el rabillo del ojo y pensó y acaso el nunca dejo de pensar en ella… ¿acaso todo este tiempo compartieron el mismo sufrimiento?

-¿te gusta?- pregunto la niña interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

-¿que?- reacciono confundida.

-el oso que me regalo Darien-

-ah si, es lindo- y pensó "a mi nunca me regalo nada… idiota" –es mejor que solo nos acompañes hasta aquí- dijo deteniéndose.

-¿porque?- pregunto la niña ligeramente escandalizada.

-no tengo ningún problema en acompañarlas- dijo el de manera pausada.

-si, pero si papa te llega a ver no le agradara, además solo estamos a una cuadra, adiós. Vámonos Rini-

-¡adiós Darien y gracias por todo! ¡Oye no me jales así!- exclamo la niña mientras era casi arrastrada.

-tú me enseñaste a hacerlo-

-deberías ser mas amable conmigo- le dijo la niña cuando llegaron a la entrada de la casa tsukino –recuerda que soy aun una niña y estoy expuesta a muchos daños psicológicos-

Serena soltó una carcajada a la vez que giraba la llave sin darse cuenta como alguien la admiraba embelesado, preguntándose si aun no era tarde, si aun podía luchar por tener a su lado a la mujer que amaba, porque esta vez no fallaría, lo había pensado mucho y estaba seguro que podía confiar en ella y su fuerza, y sobre todo que podía confiar en si mismo… en que podría protegerla, y que nunca dudaría en dar su vida por ella.

NOTAS:

Mátenme si quieren! Me lo merezco por no actualizar u_u! espero que este capitulo les guste aunque sea cortito xD


	19. Enfrentamiento

-¡VIVAAA!- exclamo la rubia alzando los brazos -¡VACACIONES!-

-haces demasiado escándalo para dos semanas de vacaciones- dijo la morena del grupo con tono de aburrimiento.

-dos semanas son el tiempo perfecto- dijo la rubia volviendo a sonreí y alzando el dedo índice en señal de victoria.

-¿perfecto para que?- pregunto serena con curiosidad mientras jugaba con el popote de su refresco.

-¡para conseguir novio!- dijo la rubia muy animada.

-¿y todo este escándalo solo por un novio?- dijo la morena frunciendo el ceño.

-Solo lo dices porque Nicolás y tu ya son novios- dijo haciendo que rei se sonrojara y al ver el rostro de desinterés de serena, continuo –y serena tuvo de novio a Darien-

-no creo que ese sea un buen ejemplo- murmuro la rubia con sarcasmo.

-como sea, no es justo que solo Uds. gocen del amor y yo… ¡y nosotras tres no!- exclamo abrazando fuertemente a amy y lita quienes resignadas solo se dejaron -¡como es que 3 chicas tan hermosas como nosotras nunca hayan tenido novio!-

-lita si lo tuvo- dijo la morena y de repente mina soltó a la castaña como si esta le quemara.

-oh, aquel chico que me rompió el corazón- hablo lita con los ojos brillantes y las manos sobre el pecho.

-si, si, aquel- dijo la morena agitando una mano en señal monótona

-y amy también tuvo "algo" con Richard- agrego serena de manera pensativa viendo como su amiga soltaba a la peliazul del mismo modo.

-ya lo había olvidado- musito amy con una risita nerviosa.

-¡que! ¿Soy la única que no ha tenido novio?- exclamo mina escandalizada mientras el resto del grupo asentía.

-pero no es por eso que vinimos aquí- hablo la morena cambiando su expresión a una mas seria.

-yo…- musito la rubia con un hilo de voz –mina, la diosa del amor es la única que no ha tenido novio- se pregunto de manera penosa con los ojos brillosos.

-mina, no es para tanto- la consoló serena acariciándole la espalda –ahora ninguna de nosotras tiene novio, solo rei y con el carácter que tiene le va a durar muy poco- y al final soltó una sonrisa traviesa.

-¡oye tu…!- exclamo la morena.

-cálmate rei, serena lo dice con buena intención- dijo lita dudando de sus propias palabras.

La morena cerro los ojos y respiro hondo, sabia no se podía enfadar con su amiga, después de todo era gracias a ella que al fin podía estar con el hombre de quien se había enamorado, y besarlo… y abrazarlo… y acariciarlo… y… ¡ay dios!

-bien- dijo rei cruzando los brazos –es hora de hablar del enemigo -

-pero Darien aun no ha llegado- dijo la peliazul

-es cierto- medito lita –aun debemos resolver lo de aquellos sueños y para eso necesitamos a Darien-

-¿haz vuelto a tener esos sueños serena?-

-uhmm… pues- murmuro la rubia claramente incomoda.

FLASH BACK

Un olor a dulce la inundo y Serena abrió los ojos, de repente vio alrededor suyo una hermosa decoración de globos y cintas rosas, frente a ella había una mesa llena de dulces y un enorme pastel rosa de tres pisos, se acerco deseando ver la figura dibujada en el: "bienvenido bebe"

-¿un bebe?- se pregunto llevándose la mano al vientre, se exalto al notar como este no era plano como siempre, tenia un pequeño bulto.

Se miro así misma con un hermoso vestido de maternidad blanco con pequeñas florecillas: "tendré un bebe" pensó sonriendo y llevándose una mano a la boca.

Miro alrededor suyo a sus amigas, todas felices y comiendo los dulces mientras se divertían haciendo bromas.

-princesa…-

La sonrisa de serena creció al ver a Darien, aunque se veía unos años mayor su mirada contenía tanto amor que casi era irreal… pero no, esto era completamente real, lo sabia porque podía sentir sus manos entre las manos de el, porque su voz calo hasta sus huesos cuando le dijo:

-al fin somos una familia-

Serena estuvo a punto de decirle lo mucho que lo amaba cuando una fuerte ráfaga empujo a Darien lejos de ella, estiro los brazos para alcanzarlo pero una extraña fuerza la lanzo al lado contrario y una horrible sensación atravesó su cuerpo, por un instante perdió la voz mientras se llevaba las manos al vientre notándolo húmedo, al mirarse una mancha de un horrendo rojo metálico iba creciendo sobre el.

Su garganta se abrió en un grito desgarrador entre lagrimas y lamentos mientras caía y el piso se manchaba con su sangre, en ese instante logro oír los gritos de Darien llamándola en la distancia, pero ella solo podía pensar en su bebe, en aquel bebe que solo había sentido unos segundos pero que ya amaba, ni el dolor de su cuerpo atravesado se comparaba a la sensación de estarlo perdiendo… ¿rosa?... ¿una niña?

-mi… mi bebe- musito casi perdiendo la conciencia, abrazo su vientre como si con el acto protegiera al pequeño ser dentro de ella, pero sabia que era inútil, estaba muriendo…. Y grito…. Una vez mas grito todo las fuerzas que le quedaban.

-¡ya basta!- era la voz de Darien, podía reconocerla aun en medio de su agonía -¡hare lo que quieras, déjala!-

FIN FLAH BACK

El rostro de sus amigas estaban claramente conmocionados y serena no las comprendia, aquel sueño la había despertado en plena madrugada y no había podido volver a dormir, tampoco se atrevía a hacerlo, no quería volver a tener semejante pesadilla y se la había pasado viendo la televisión.

-debió ser horrible- musito amy con la voz quebrada.

-serena…- murmuro mina –Darien… ¿Cuántas veces tuvo estos sueños?-

-no lo se… no he hablado con el-

El primer sueño que serena tuvo la dejo totalmente alterada, pero aun así tenia el valor de luchar, pero este segundo… por dios este segundo sueño había derrumbado todas sus defensas. Y ahora no podía dejar de pensar en cuantos sueños pudo haber tenido Darien para decidir dejarla y que clases se sueños fueron: "preferiría morir antes que arriesgarte a algo" su voz golpeo su mente una y otra vez.

Un golpe en la puerta la volvió a la realidad, rei la abrió y Darien estaba frente a ella, cogiendo de la mano a la pequeña Rini. El supo de inmediato que algo pasaba por la manera en que todas lo miraron, excepto por serena quien tenia la frente recargada sobre una mano en la pequeña mesa.

-que bueno que ya llegaste Darien- le dijo mina con la voz temblorosa.

-lamento haber llegado tarde-

-no… no hay problema- le dijo rei con la voz extraña.

Entonces lo supo, aquellos sueños habían atacado a serena otra vez:

-serena- hablo con voz firme, la rubia levando la cabeza y el pudo notar algo extraño en sus ojos -¿estas bien?-

Aunque tardo unos segundos finalmente contesto un "si" con una débil sonrisa, luego miro a la pequeña:

-¿y tu como estas Rini?- la noche anterior no había llego a casa a dormir pero se tranquilizo cuando luna le dijo que estaba con Darien.

-muy bien, Darien y yo comimos pastel- dijo muy animada.

-que suerte, a mí mi madre me dio vegetales-

-es porque estuviste enferma-

-y al paso que voy estaré enferma toda mi vida- hablo con un sarcasmo muy animado que relajo un poco aquel tenso ambiente.

-entonces comencemos con la reunión- dijo mina dando una palmada.

-pues yo creo que lo más importante por ahora es proteger a Rini y a serena- dijo lita con aire autoritario.

-¿y a mi porque?-

-¿acaso no te das cuentas?- le dijo rei con cierta amargura, aunque todos entendían que era de pura preocupación –el enemigo está tras y Rini y del cristal de plata, y resulta que tu era la que lleva el cristal-

-entiendo lo de Rini- dijo serena pausadamente –pero yo puedo cuidarme sola-

-serena- le dijo amy –no solo es el enemigo, aun no sabemos quien envía esos sueños, tal vez sea otro enemigo-

-es cierto- dijo mina de manera pensativa –al parecer el objetivo de esos sueños eran dejarte vulnerable-

-no entiendo… ¿Por qué…?-

-¿acaso no recuerdas el día en que Darien termino contigo, lo afectada que estabas?-

Serena no tuvo que mirarlo, pues sabia de ante mano que Darien había bajado la mirada, y tampoco deseaba verlo, a primera vista había notado aquellas manchas oscuras bajo sus ojos y los kilos que había perdido, era una imagen dolorosa.

-si lo recuerdo… pero eso ya paso- se apresuro a decir.

-aun así- dijo rei –aquella ves te atacaron y no pudiste defenderte… tal ves es eso lo que buscan, que estés vulnerable y sola- el miedo en los ojos de la pelinegra era casi táctil y serena no pudo evitar conmoverse.

-ya no soy tan vulnerable gracias ti… ¿acaso ya lo olvidaste?- le dijo con una dulce sonrisa.

La morena asintió con la misma sonrisa, sabía que era cierto, su amiga se había fortalecido y madurado, que cierto era el dicho "no hay mal que por bien no venga", aquella decepción amorosa le brindo la oportunidad de crecer, y en su modo de ver la rubia no había desaprovechado esa oportunidad.

La reunión paso entre platicas, planes de cómo fortalecerse y dando misiones a cada uno, ahora la prioridad era ubicar al enemigo antes que el las encontrara a ellas, hicieron un rol de entrenamiento para aprovechar aquellas 2 semanas de vacaciones, lo cual mina lamento pues le quedaría menos tiempo para conseguir novio, dijo sentirse el patito feo.

-no te preocupes- le dijo serena –si rei consiguió novio con lo fea que es, tu con más razones lo conseguirás-

-no esperemos al enemigo…- dijo rei con los dientes apretados – ¡ahora mismo yo la mato!-

La morena salto del otro lado de la mesa intentando coger a la rubia, la cual ya había nota sus movimientos lanzándose hacia su costado, en su plan solo estaba caer sobre el piso y darse algún golpe, pero por el contrario ella cayo sobre algo blando… blando y tibio… es mas, algo blando, tibio y que la cogió de la cintura.

Vio como rei caía pesadamente al lugar donde ella había estado sentada y como se levantaba para volver lanzar sobre ella otra vez, pero ahora lita la sujeto de la cintura mientras esta luchaba para soltarse, serena rio sin ataduras mientras el resto de las chicas la imitaban.

Cuando finalmente pudo controlarse intento moverse, pero una presión alrededor de su cintura la contuvo, solo en ese instante cayo en cuenta de que se había lanzado a los brazos de Darien y que esta la cogía sobre su regazo.

"¡rayos!" pensó mientras se zafaba suavemente. Tuvo un ligero sonrojo al sentir la mirada de todas sus amigas sobre ella, sonrió de manera tonta mientras acomodaba su cabello: -ya me voy- dijo sofocada.

-bien, recuerda que tienes que reportarte cada hora- le dijo mina señalándole el reloj intercomunicador en su muñeca.

-creo que exageran- dijo frunciendo el seño.

-¡serena!- exclamo el grupo de chicas.

-esta bien, esta bien- se resigno agitando las manos.

-serena- la voz de Darien crispo sus nervios y sin poder evitarlo giro a verlo mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

-¿si?-

-¿podemos hablar… un momento?-La voz de Darien sonaba afectaba

-¡claro que puede!- se oyó cuando serena apenas abría los labios.

-¡que!- exclamo ella viendo a sus amigas reunidas en la entrada.

-hablen todo lo que quieran- dijo una

-les daremos toda la intimidad que necesiten- dijo otra.

-no midan el tiempo- exclamo otra.

-nos llevaremos a Rini para que estén solitos- hablo una mientras tomaba de la mano a la pequeña.

Serena se quedo pasmada ante la escena, y tras unos segundos dejo escapar una pequeña risita. Pensó en que ya no debería sorprenderse, el primer momento en que estaban furiosas con Darien ya casi se había terminado después de la descripción de su sueño, al parecer ellas habían pensado lo mismo que ella: "¿Cómo pudo soportar todo aquello?"

-serena-

¡Dios como le temblaban las piernas cada vez que el decía su nombre!

Giro lentamente hasta verlo ¿era el mismo Darien del que se enamoro?

"no es de Darien chiba de quien estoy enamorada" ese había sido su principal argumento para superar aquella decepción ¿pero ahora que? ¿Qué haría ahora que sabia que Darien termino con ella por protegerla?

"no se acostó con esa tipa para protegerte" le dijo una fría voz.

-¿sucedió algo?- pregunto el y ella negó con la cabeza. –Fueron esos sueños otra vez- era una afirmación y no una pregunta.

-si- dijo ella suavemente.

Darien la miro con aflicción, intentando hallar un modo de consolarla, sabia lo difícil que ponían ser, lo doloras que eran aquellas imágenes… por dios si eso casi le había destruido la vida.

Se vio a si mismo extendiendo los brazos y envolviéndola con ellos, como hacia unos instante cuando ella sin saberlo se lanzaba sobre sus brazos, aquella tibia sensación había sido tan reconfortante, como cada vez que podía abrazarla… como si en algún tiempo, en algún lugar, le hubieran robado un pedazo de su alma, cuando abrazaba a aquella mujer finalmente se sentía completo.

Escucho un murmullo ahogado de ella y se separo lo suficiente para tomarle el rostro y mirarla fijamente.

-que viste-

-vi…- su voz estaba quebrada y sus ojos brillantes –globos y cintas de color rosa- serena bajo la mirada y Darien volvió a abrazarla con mas fuerza.

"globos y cintas rosas" como olvidarlo, si fue el sueño que lo había convencido de alejarse de ella, verla sangrando y sufriendo por la perdida de su bebe mas que por la de sus heridas era algo que el nunca podría soportar.

Los brazos de serena rodearon la espalda de Darien, cuantas veces había deseado hacerlo, cuantas veces había deseado que el la consolara cada vez que imaginaba que ya no la amaba, pero el siempre la rechazada, la miraba con frialdad, le hablaba con dureza y rompía su corazón… solo por unos sueños.

…FLACH BACK…

La risa de serena se oyó en toda la habitación cuando sus amigas, Molly y Kaory cayeron de espaldas por tercera vez al intentar levantar una caja llena de libros de primaria.

Al ver la ultima ocurrencia de Kaory y a las dos como cómplices, la maestra las había castigado enviándolas a la biblioteca del nivel primario a acomodar los textos nuevos.

-¡me rindo!- exclamo Molly –solo si fuera swacheneger podría levantar esta caja-

-tendremos que usar el viejo método- hablo Kaory con tono resignado.

-¡un libro a la vez!- gimieron ambas abrazándose.

-no lo puedo creer- dijo serena haciendo un puchero –pudieron llevarme a mi al hospital y no pueden cargar una simple caja de libros-

-estás loca- dijo Kaory –tu pesas como 100 cajas de estas, de no ser por Darien…-

-¡Kaory!- exclamo Molly interrumpiendo a su amiga mientras esta se cubría la boca con ambas manos.

-¿Darien?-

-¡eres una tonta!- le grito Molly a su amiga pelinegra.

FIN FLASH BACK

-tu me llevaste al hospital- susurro contra su pecho y pudo sentir como el se estremecía –creí que no te importaba, creí ni siquiera habías ido a visitarme…-

-serena- dijo separándose nuevamente de ella, pero esta vez dio largos pasos hacia un lado mientras se pasaba la mano por el cabello –aun estas en riesgo y yo no… no soportaría perderte-

Serena guardo silencio junto a sus lágrimas, estaba consiente de que ahora era una mujer y debía comportarse como tal:

-lo se-

-te amo mas que a mi vida- dijo el con el rostro angustiado –jamás me perdonaría…-

-¡eso ya lo dijiste!- exclamo furiosa –y ese no es el punto Darien… aunque todo volviera a la normalidad… tu me hiciste demasiado daño-

-yo no podía…-

-¡claro que podías!- serena pudo sentir como toda su sangre empezaba a hacer ebullición, no solo estaba furiosa con el, también lo estaba consigo misma ¿Cómo es que nunca noto que algo malo le pasaba a su novio? –Pudiste habérmelo dicho, en vez de revolcarte con tu amiguita-

-¡tu estabas con Nicolas, luciéndote como una emperatriz, que tan fácil te fue cambiarme!- esta vez Darien también deseaba descargar toda su frustración, porque había una imagen intacta en su mente, la de serena besando al imbécil de Nicolas.

-¡Nicolas es mi amigo, de no ser por el habría terminado destruida por ti!-

-oh, si lo note- hablo sarcástico -¡lo note muy bien cuando te besaba!-

EN OTRO LUGAR…

-no parece que se estén reconciliando- dijo la niña sentada sobre las rodillas de la castaña.

-ehm…- murmuro amy –así son las reconciliaciones-

-¿con gritos?- pregunto la niña frunciendo el seño.

-si- contesto la pelinegra con una sonrisa de satisfacción–así es el amor, ya entenderás cuando crezcas-

DEVUELTA AL SALON

-¡no te atrevas a juzgarme cuando fuiste tu quien puso las reglas!-

-¡de que malditas reglas hablas!-

-¡de ti pavoneándote ante mis ojos con otras mujeres y no te atrevas a decirme que era para protegerme!-

Por un instante Darien guardo silencio, sabia que ella tenía razón, sin embargo la herida de haberla visto con otro hombre crecía cada vez más, cuando lo recordaba: -eso no justifica haberme cambiado tan rápido- dijo esta vez en voz baja.

El corazón de serena se encogió pues la voz de Darien casi se había quebrado, lo miro recelosa, estaba tan e inclusive mas herida que el, y verlo hacerse el ex novio ofendido solo la hacia sentirse mas furiosa.

-¿y que esperabas, Darien?- le dijo ella desafiante acortando al distancia entre ellos -¿querías que siguiera tras de ti, que cayera rendía a tus pies a pesar de tu frialdad?-

-nunca quise eso- dijo el con convicción.

-¡entonces que demonios querías!- exclamo ella ya con el rostro enrojecido.

-¡que no me olvidaras tan rápido!- le dijo el a modo de reproche -¿Cómo es tu me olvidaste tan rápido? No puedes imaginar como me ardía la sangre cada vez que te veía sonreírle, en el craw, en el parque, en el avión, en todo lados ¡tu siempre estabas muy dispuesta a el!-

-¡y yo bailaba en un campo de margaritas cada vez que tu…!-

Aquel histérico tono de sarcasmo de serena no pudo ser completado, pues Darien no podía soportar tener su aliento tan cerca y la tomo entre sus brazos besándola con toda su frustración, su pasión y amor contenidos, ella nunca tuvo la predisposición de aceptar aquel beso, pero su propia naturaleza de mujer enamorada la hicieron corresponderle con la misma intensidad, ambos se vieron envueltos en aquel mundo que los avasallaba una y otra vez, aquel que les hacia perder la voluntad, en las mentes de los dos aun estaban las imágenes de aquellos sueños, aun estaba aquel temor, pero su pasión era mas grande que cualquier miedo y cayeron uno sobre otro en aquella alfombra, conteniendo los suspiros entre sus labios.

,


	20. El Final

Serena despertó pesadamente, la luz que se colaba por la ventaja comenzaba a lastimarle los ojos y ella intento moverse, pero unos brazos alrededor de su cintura se lo impidieron. Giro la cabeza y vio el rostro de Darien junto a ella… ¡que tonta era!

Ya había olvidado lo ocurrido el día anterior…

FLASH BACK…

El ritual de besos y caricias en la sala del templo había terminado, seria demasiado vergonzoso si el abuelo de rei los encontrara, Darien ahora tenia las manos de ella entra las suyas, ambos de rocillas uno frente al otro, con los ojos entre abierto y sin decir nada… fue el quien finalmente decidió decir la primera palabra.

-serena…- susurro mientras besaba los nudillos de ella, y serena se maravillo ante este gesto –yo no puedo imaginar mi vida sin ti, creo que me enamore desde la primera vez que te vi-

Serena abrió los ojos y asombrada ante aquella confesión solo pudo musitar -¿que?-

-te parecerá extraño, pero yo nunca había enamorado a una mujer-

Y serena le creyó, después de todo con lo guapo, elegante e inteligente que era de seguro eran ellas quienes lo perseguían y el siendo hombre…

-aquella vez te vi furiosa y me llamaste cretino- dijo el con una risa contenida.

Serena se sonrojo, no por haberlo llamado cretino (eso se lo tuvo bien merecido) su sonrojo era a causa de esa deplorable nota en su examen: -pero si te gustaba… ¿Por qué seguías fastidiándome?-

-acabo de decirte que nunca había enamorado a una mujer… ese fue el único modo que encontré de llamar tu atención, además…-

-además soy mas joven que tu, una niña en comparación- dijo ella con un suspiro.

-yo iba decir que andabas detrás de Andrew, pero la edad también tenía que ver-

"¡Eureka, lo sabia!" pensó ella.

-y al principio si pensé que eras una niña- dijo arrastrando las palabras –la niña más hermosa que hubiera conocido-

Serena parpadeo asombrada ante tal confesión, ella siempre había creído que el nunca la habría encontrado atractiva, después de todo ella apenas había cumplió los 14 años y su comportamiento era extremadamente infantil.

-no tienes porque ser complaciente- le dijo ella con sarcasmo.

El solo sonrió, contemplaba las manos de ella como el objeto más preciado del mundo, aun tenia miedo y no lo podía negar, pero si se trataba de confianza ¡claro que confiaba en ella! Confiaba en su fuerza, en su valor y en la pureza de su corazón… jamás había dudado en que ella podía vencer a cualquier enemigo… solo hasta que ese pensamiento llego a su cabeza supo que Andrew tenia toda la razón.

RECUERDO…

-¡con un demonio, estoy arto de verte con esa cara!- exclamo el rubio lanzándole una pequeña toalla con la que acababa de secarse las manos.

-¡perdóname por existir!- exclamo Darien con aire sórdido.

-sabes a lo que me refiero y no lo repetiré- dijo Andrew de manera solemne mientras cruzaba los brazos, Darien vio como su amigo cerraba los ojos para darle mas énfasis a sus palabras, pero sonrió al ver aquel tic en su ceja, lo cual delataba que el rubia tenia algo mas que decir… y no pasaría mucho tiempo para que pudiera seguir guardándolo.

-¡ya se lo que te ocurre!- exclamo nuevamente el rubio –se exactamente el porque de tu comportamiento-

-¿y quieres un pulitzer?-

-ignorare tu comentario- le dijo arqueando la ceja –temes que serena te abandone y por eso al abandonaste primero tu- termino la frase con tanta simpleza que Darien quedo con la boca abierta sin saber si reír o decirle a su amigo lo tonto que era aquel razonamiento.

-te lo explicare- continuo el rubio –serena es joven, y cada vez esta mas linda. Muchos hombres ya empiezan a verla de otra manera, ella esta comenzando una nueva etapa en su vida de niña a mujer, mientras que tu ya recorriste todo el camino y finalmente abriste la puerta correcta…. Pero para ella, tú eres la primera puerta ¿y que tal si después ella también quiere seguir su camino? ¿Qué pasa si conoce a alguien más que llene sus expectativas? ¿Qué tal si tu no eres la puerta correcta para ella?-

FIN RECUERDO…

-te diré la verdad…- dijo el susurrando.

-¿Qué verdad?- pregunto ella un poco asustada.

-sobre porque termine nuestra relación-

Serena abrió los ojos espantada ¿acaso no eran esos sueños el motivo? Coló sus manos entre las de el, separándose y poniéndose de pie, lo miro hacia abajo, arrodillado y con el corazón estrujado.

El respiro profundamente y se puso de pie también, trato de acercársele pero ella retrocedió, era evidente que esta asustada ante la supuesta verdad de el.

-cuando mis padres murieron me sentí solo… y en mi conciencia de niño los culpaba de haberme abandonado, creía que hubiera sido mejor morir con ellos, al menos así no estaría solo… crecí en un orfanato, si bien era cierto que mis padres me habían dejado una pequeña herencia, aun así no tenia ningún familiar y las autoridades creyeron que seria mejor para mi que me dieran en adopción, pero yo ya era un niño grande y ninguna familia quiso…-

Serena se lanzo sobre, abrazándolo con fuerza, podía sentir su dolor y las lagrimas no tardaron en aparecer, el la envolvió con sus brazos, sabiendo perfectamente que eso era lo que desea para su vida de hoy en adelante, junto a ella, siempre junto a ella, amándola.

-hasta que al fin te encontré- le dijo el con la voz ahogada en las lagrimas –apenas te encontré y tenia miedo de perderte, cuando me di cuenta ya te amaba… y tenia tanto miedo que tu…-

-¡Darien!- serena lo beso, no quería usar mas palabras, no tenia mas palabras… solo su cuerpo y su corazón hablaron, saciándose de sus besos como muerta de sed, tiro de su espalda atrayéndolo mas, necesitaba que sintiera los latidos de su corazón, solo así sabría cuanto lo amaba.

FIN FLASH BACK…

Volvió a mirar la ventana, sonriendo al recordar como cuando habían salido del templo ninguna de sus amigas estaban, ya lo sospechaba, minutos antes había escuchado a mina gritar: ¡buen provecho!

-¿Qué es lo que te causa tanta gracia?- escucho susurrar en su oído.

Esta vez el brazo de Darien permitió que ella se girara –no importa- dijo con voz susurrante.

-sabes que he soñado despertando así, contigo- dijo el mientras surcaba su espalda con al yema de los dedos.

-solo espero que en esos sueños la cama no haya terminado ardiendo- dijo ella mordazmente, sonrió pero al ver el rostro pálido de Darien la borro, había metido la pata y no se le ocurrió mejor idea para resarcirse que lanzarse sobre el, besándolo profundamente, sintiendo el roce de todo su cuerpo y como su sexo reclamaba por ella.

Giraron quedando el sobre ella, profundizando el beso. Darien se separo de ella para mirarla directamente –no quiero que esto sea un sueño-

-no es ningún sueño- dijo ella.

-todo este tiempo he estado fantaseando con tenerte en mis brazos, con tocarte, besarte. Amarte una y otra vez. Pero cada mañana me despertaba solo y luego te veía a lo lejos, te veías cada vez más lejana y yo solo….-

-olvidemos eso- lo interrumpió –ahora estamos juntos, y juntos lucharemos, yo nunca voy a dejarte-

-prefiero morir antes…-

-¡no!- lo interrumpió nuevamente sintiendo una opresión en el pecho –tu no puedes hacer eso, porque escúchame bien, tu vida ya no es tuya, ahora es mía y a la vez mi vida te pertenece a ti… esto…-le dijo mostrándole sus manos unidas –es un lazo que nunca, nadie jamás podrá romper-

Darien la miro con admiración, sonrió y volvió a besarla, esta vez con desesperación, la misma desesperación que le había mostrado la noche anterior, sus manos recorrieron su espalda hasta llegar a la línea del trasero, estrujo su cadera contra la de el mientras serena respondía cada caricia con vehemencia arqueando la espalda.

Darien bajo por su cuello hasta sus senos mientras dejaba una marca húmeda en se camino, beso uno de los pechos hinchados de excitación de su novia, mordiéndole suavemente el pezón, aquella mescla de doloroso placer hicieron a serena gemir y casi gritar, el continuo su camino hacia su centro, cuando llego a su vientre no pudo evitar recordar el sueño donde serena esperaba un bebe suyo, sonrió con ilusión y beso su piel con ternura.

Serena acaricio su alborotada melena, deseando brindarle el mismo placer que la hacia sentir, pero en ese instante ella solo disfrutaba de aquel calor que nacía en su centro y se expandía como un escalofrió tibio por sus venas.

-Me encanta esa expresión en tu rostro- susurro el con voz embriagadora.

Ella lo tomo del cuello tirando de el para besarlo, rodeo su cintura con ambas piernas y con un ágil movimiento llevo su centro al miembro excitado de el, haciéndolo gemir contra su boca.

-me vuelves loco- gimió el cuando serena comenzó a moverse bajo el.

Serena no sabia como, pero todo aquello le parecía tan familiar, nunca se creyó capaz así misma de aquella maniobras maritales, pero sospechaba que en parte se lo debía a su otro yo, a la princesa Serenity de la luna, poco a poco la niebla que ocultaba sus recuerdos del pasado se iba disipando, ahora podía comprobar que incluso en aquella pasión Darien y Endimión eran muy parecidos.

Volviendo a la realidad serena levanto la espalda y se impulso con un brazo para quedar sobre Darien, como en un vals ella comenzó a moverse suavemente mientras el acariciaba su torso, muy pronto ella tenia todo el control y lo avasallaba con movimientos cada vez mas intensos y rápidos, sus cuerpos terminaron en una suave convulsión y ella cayo rendida sobre, sintiendo que piel era tan caliente como lava y empezaba a sofocarse, sin embargo no se movió cuando el la abrazo, se quedaron así por un largo rato.

Y así pasaron muchos días, noches y hasta madrugadas mas, entregándose uno al otro sin ningún miedo, decididos a enfrentar el mundo entero, hasta que llego el día en que la pequeña niña de cabello rosa decidió revelarles su secreto ¿Quién hubiera imaginado que venia del futuro?

Darien no podía describir aquella felicidad… serena seria su esposa, tendrían una hija… finalmente serian una familia. La tendría para el y solo para el, lograrían vencer todas las dificultades y sobre todo… ella nunca dejaría de amarlo.

Todos aquellos temores se habían disipado con el tiempo, y el la amaba más cada día, ella crecía día a día y la veía cada ves mas hermosa, mas radiante y sobre todo… mas suya.

-Pues entonces yo soy muy afortunada- le había dicho cuando le explico aquella teoría sobre las puertas –porque la primera, fue la puerta correcta-

El tiempo paso y a el nunca dejo de incomodarlo aquella amistad con Nicolás, podía notar cierta adhesión de ellos, en una ocasión tomo el valor suficiente para preguntarle si se había enamorado de el, ella solo lo miro un tanto turba y contesto: "que cosas dices, Nicolás siempre ha sido para rei" entonces supo que aquella distancia que puso entre ellos había hecho cambiar algo en serena, y se propuso que nunca se alejaría de ella, y así pasaron un par de años, recibió la notica de que había ganado una beca para estudiar en ., pero nunca le dijo nada a su novia, sabia que ella pondría énfasis en que la aceptara, pero el no se permitiría correr el riesgo de perderla, y supo que había hecho lo correcto ante la llegada de aquel muchacho de larga cabellera, Seiya Kou.

-y fírmalo "para mi fan favorita en todo el mundo"- escucho su voz al entrar al crow.

La vio de pie apoyada sobre la barra, unos metros mas allá Andrew miraba curioso la escena. A Darien aquel uniforme de preparatoria nunca le había parecido mas sensual que en ese momento en que los rayos del sol le daban, con su cabello tan largo que le rozaban los tobillos, aquella mirada que aunque dulces ahora tenían un brillo de audacia.

-bombón…-

"bombón" pensó mientras la sonrisa se le borraba.

-que te hace pensar que eres mi fan favorita en el mundo- le dijo el con ironía y una extraña sonrisa que Darien no le gusto nada.

-¿y que te hace pensar a ti que soy tu fan?- le respondió ella cruzando los brazos –es para una amiga, que no se que te vio-

Darien sonrió al verla de ese modo, le recordó cuando la conoció aun siendo una niña.

-¿de verdad bombón?- susurro mientras daba un lento paso hacia ella –que tal si…-

-serena- había interrumpido la escena, oyó como Andrew escupía el refresco que sorbía entretenido y ahora comenzaba a reír.

Y cuantas escenas de ese tipo había interrumpido, pero esa ya es otra historia. Ahora Darien la tenía entre sus brazos, acostados en el sofá mientras ella dormitaba sobre pecho.

NOTAS:

Fin de esta historia que espero le haya gustado, habría querido hacer mas largo este capitulo pero el instituto me tiene como desquiciada, mil besos para todas y gracias por todos sus reviews :D


End file.
